New York City: Versão Editada
by Hikari Hamasaki
Summary: Capítulo 6 - Nova Actualização. Por vezes, o desespero leva à ganância e a ganância leva ao desespero. Mas o que levou Takao a acordar numa desconhecida e misteriosa mansão sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada? Semi-UA.
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

E cá estou eu de volta com esta fanfic que tantos autores da categoria Beyblade envolveu! Decidi mudar muito a história, pelo menos o seu princípio, pois muitas das informações que tinha ficaram, infelizmente, encerradas no meu antigo computador que há já uns meses se estragou. Voltei com um novo prólogo, mais completo, com as personagens que vocês tão bem conhecem do anime de Takao Aoki.

Para não mudar muito a estrutura inicial da fanfic, vou pedir **para quem quiser que me envie uma review com a ficha de inscrição da sua personagem para que eu consiga formar, no máximo, três equipas**. Quer isto dizer que, desta vez, **não poderei aceitar mais do que um número limitado de inscrições**; como já tenho bem pensado o número de elementos que vou querer para cada equipa,** vou aceitar até 18 inscrições** - mais não posso aceitar; tornam-se demasiadas personagens.

Resumidamente, esta fanfic conta a história não apenas dos Bladebreakers; conta, também, a história de outras três novas equipas de jogadores de beyblade que irão ter grande influência no rumo que as vidas dos nossos amigos Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai, Ray e Hilary irão tomar. Novas amizades, novos inimigos, muito romance e muita aventura... são alguns dos ingredientes que vou tentar acrescentar a esta história com uma boa escrita de fácil leitura. Espero conseguir um bom resultado!

Ah, e quero que saibam que **decidi começar esta fanfic pelo momento em que os Bladebreakers formam juntos a sua equipa**! O que é que isto significa? Significa que eu vou mudar a base original do mangá e do anime; a história de Tyson vai ser _quase_ completamente diferente da que vocês tão bem conhecem. Esta é uma fanfic _quase _Universo Alternativo.

Se alguma coisa vos incomodar na minha maneira de escrever ou se acharem que há algo de errado na fanfic que eu poderia mudar, mandem-me reviews a dizer o que pensam, pois eu tomarei em conta as vossas críticas, opiniões e sugestões e verei no que posso melhorar. Afinal, ninguém é perfeito, não é verdade? :)

Gostava de, antes de prosseguir com o prólogo, avisar que **não** responderei a quaisquer reviews que contenham insultos ou algo do género. Aceito reviews anónimas.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 0 (Prólogo).

* * *

Miami, Califórnia. Geralmente conhecida como uma espécie de paraíso rodeado de praias, mar azul, surfistas e muito calor. Mas para Takao Kinomiya aquela noite na cidade de Miami estava a ser confusa, angustiante e, principalmente, perigosa - nada que se parecesse com o tão falado paraíso. Naquele momento, as suas pernas moviam-se a uma velocidade que ele mesmo desconhecia conseguir atingir e os seus pés quase nem tocavam o chão. Ele corria, suava, tremia, respirava aceleradamente, desesperava; e, à medida que ia avançando mais metros, parecia estar a conseguir despistar os três homens que corriam armados atrás dele.

A sua mente parecia-se com uma teia de dúvidas e mais dúvidas, perguntas e mais perguntas. Como fora ele parar àquela mansão que mais se parecia com uma casa saída de um filme de terror americano? Porque é que ele não se lembrava de mais nada senão de acordar naquele quarto escuro, frio e desconhecido? Nem do próprio nome ele se teria lembrado se não fossem o espelho e o cartão de identificação que ele tinha descoberto num confortável casaco de ganga vermelha que se encontrava no chão ao lado da cama onde acordara; este encontrava-se com um rasgão numa das mangas e bastante empoeirado, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz de compridos cabelos azuis escuros decidiu levá-lo emprestado.

Seria por causa do casaco sujo e estragado que aqueles três homens teimavam em segui-lo gritando-lhe palavras que ele não entendia nem um bocadinho? Não, não podia ser devido ao casaco. Onde é que já se viu um rapaz jovem como ele ser perseguido por três estranhos malucos e tudo por causa de um mero casaco? Ainda por cima armados! A não ser que Takao, ao levar emprestada aquela peça de roupa, tivesse levado consigo alguma coisa preciosa guardada dentro de um dos bolsos.

Apercebendo-se de que aquela não era a melhor altura para pensar em respostas lógicas para as suas perguntas óbvias, Takao decidiu ignorar o cansaço que começava a atacar todos os músculos do seu corpo e acelerou a corrida. Entrou por uma rua estreita sem pensar sequer duas vezes. Passou por um sem-abrigo a dormir em cima de um pedaço de cartão amarrotado e, por momentos, afligiu-se ao pensar que aquele poderia muito bem ser um beco sem saída.

Mas não. Havia luz ao fundo daquela rua. Deixando esta última preocupação de lado, Takao acelerou um pouco mais, desejoso de mudar de direcção para poder despistar o último homem que vinha atrás de si; pelos vistos, os outros dois haviam decidido dispersar-se para o tentarem encurralar. Com sorte, o jovem moreno havia conseguido, até ali, escapar de toda aquela perseguição.

Por fim, Takao pode observar o local onde aquela rua ia dar; a uma zona de praias e o mar que este podia visualizar mesmo à sua frente dera-lhe uma ideia que poderia ser considerada muito estúpida, mas era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr. Assim, descalçou os ténis brancos que tinha calçados, jogou-os para uma outra rua e depois seguiu, rapidamente, em frente. Foi em direcção às escadas que o levavam directamente à praia.

Quando pisou o solo arenoso, assustou-se ao sentir o seu ritmo abrandar abruptamente e, por isso, olhou para trás para averiguar se o tinham ou não visto a entrar para aquela praia. Não havia sinal de uma pessoa sequer naquela zona da cidade. Então, mais uma vez, Takao voltou a correr, mais lentamente no entanto, e dirigiu-se à àgua salgada. Felizmente, devido ao tempo quente daquela época do ano, a àgua do mar não se encontrava demasiado fria.

A ideia brilhante dele? Passar um bom bocado lá dentro até que sentisse suficiente segurança para sair e deitar-se na areia para descansar um pouco. Assim que começasse a amanhecer, ele tinha de começar a procurar ajuda para sair daquele sarilho no qual ele se tinha metido sem saber como.

* * *

Takao inspirava e expirava profundamente enquanto se encontrava deitado naquela areia fina e branca. Era até confortável. O sol começava a dar sinais de que estava a despertar e ele sabia que tinha de sair dali e procurar um sítio seguro onde ficar.

Na verdade, ele gostava de ter mais um tempo para tentar descontrair um pouco e questionar-se a si mesmo sobre tudo aquilo que ele queria tanto saber. Mas não havia tempo para isso; com certeza aqueles homens teriam a noção de que ele ainda se encontrava pela cidade e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iriam reiniciar a sua busca pelo rapaz de longos cabelos azuis escuros e grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

A muito custo, Takao levantou-se do lugar onde antes se encontrava quase adormecido devido ao cansaço extremo e começou a caminhar em direcção à saída da praia.

Uma vez numa rua cheia de pequenas lojas e cafés daquela enorme cidade, Takao começou a olhar em volta e começou a aperceber-se de que não entendia nada do que lia nos posters e montras. Estava num país estrangeiro. Tudo aquilo era-lhe completamente desconhecido! Como fora ali parar? Quem era ele na verdade? O que pretendiam aqueles homens ao persegui-lo? Que segredos guardava o seu passado? Como iria ele conseguir sobreviver num lugar onde ninguém entendia o que ele falava e nem ele percebia um som sequer que saísse da boca de uma daquelas pessoas com aspecto diferente?

Takao Kinomiya. Assim era o seu nome. Era uma das poucas informações que tinha até agora. Sabia, também, que era veementemente perseguido por uma espécie de gang, máfia talvez. Porquê? Isso ele não fazia a menor ideia. Sabia que não era da mesma nacionalidade que aquelas pessoas que o rodeavam nas ruas daquela cidade e que o olhavam desconfiados devido ao seu aspecto sujo e desleixado; nem sequer tinha tido tempo de verificar qual o seu país de origem, sendo que, segundos após pegar no seu bilhete de identidade e olhar a sua fotografia e o nome que vinha ao lado desta, o seu quarto fora invadido por dois dos três homens que o perseguiram durante toda a noite.

E aquela era apenas a introdução ao início de uma aventura verdadeiramente emocionante e perigosa que Takao estava prestes a viver.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Eu decidi utilizar o nome original da personagem que vocês conhecem por Tyson Granger, apenas porque para mim não faz sentido descrevê-lo como sendo japonês e dar-lhe um nome totalmente americano. Peço desculpa se acharam o prólogo muito pequeno, mas prometo compensar-vos com o capítulo um! :)

**Sobre as fichas de inscrição da vossa personagem**: Agradeço aos que quiserem inscrever a sua personagem nesta fanfic que o façam através dos comentários, deixando na vossa review o preenchimento da seguinte ficha:

_(Exemplo utilizado com a minha personagem)_

**Nome da personagem:** Hikari Hamasaki _(Agradeço que me dêem também um apelido para a vossa personagem e não apenas o nome próprio. Se quiserem que a vossa personagem tenha alguma alcunha durante a fanfic, indiquei-ma, por favor, à frente do nome; exemplo: Hikari Hamasaki - Kari)_

**Idade da personagem:** 18 anos _(Podem escolher a idade da vossa personagem entre os 17 e os 24 anos)_

**Nome do espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem:** Aria _(Podem escolher o nome do espírito à vossa vontade! Para ajudar, eu estive a pesquisar alguns sites com listas de nomes mágicos e fantásticos para o caso de vocês quererem utilizar alguns deles - o que até vos poderá dar muito jeito devido à questão abaixo -; podem verificar as url's desses sites no meu perfil!)_

**Espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem:** Aria = Espírito da Sereia _(Agora devem ter ficado naquela: "Mas a Hikari não tinha já colocado esta questão antes?" E a resposta é - não. O que eu pretendo aqui é que vocês me descrevam que tipo de espírito é o do beyblade da vossa personagem, pois somente pelo nome eu não vou lá. Para vos ajudar a entender melhor, lembro-vos do caso do Tyson/Takao - Dragoon = Espírito do Dragão)_

**Ataques do espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem (por ordem de nível de ataque): **Nível 1 = Canto Hipnótico; Nível 2 = Correntes Marítimas; Nível 3 = Beijo da Morte _(Tenham em atenção que o ataque que consta no Nível 1 deve ser o menos poderoso e o do Nível 3 deverá ser o máximo que o espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem consegue atingir! Como é óbvio, o ataque do Nível 2 é um ataque mediano, mas que poderá muito bem servir para derrotar muitos adversários!)_

**Descrição básica do ataque de Nível 1:** Canto Hipnótico = O espírito da Sereia (Aria) canta uma melodia calma e misteriosa que utiliza para distrair os seus adversários hipnotizando-os com a sua voz sedutora_ (Aqui é para descrever, sucintamente, no que consiste o ataque menos poderoso do espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem; digam apenas o essencial, não é preciso escrever muito)_

**Descrição básica do ataque de Nível 2: **Correntes Marítimas = Ataque no qual o espírito da Sereia (Aria) liberta das suas mãos umas correntes enormes e muito fortes que utiliza para prender os movimentos dos seus adversários e, quem sabe, destruí-los através da força com que os prende_(Novamente, aqui é para descrever, sucintamente, no que consiste o ataque mediano do espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem)_

**Descrição básica do ataque de Nível 3:** Beijo da Morte = Ataque final no qual o espírito da Sereia (Aria) ataca os seus adversários com uma espécie de beijo que suga as suas vidas; este ataque pode ser fatal _(E, finalmente, aqui é para descrever, sucintamente, no que consiste o ataque supremo do espírito do beyblade da vossa personagem)_

**Quais as três cores que caracterizam o beyblade da vossa personagem? **Branco, azul marinho e azul celeste _(Consiste em, basicamente, dizerem-me quais as três cores com que querem personalizar o vosso pião)_

**Equipa onde participa a vossa personagem: **New Bladers _(Aqui podem escolher entre três equipas: New Bladers, FireSharks e Genius)_

**Nacionalidade da vossa personagem:** Americana, mas filha adoptiva de pais japoneses _(Como a própria questão muito simplesmente indica, é para escolherem uma nacionalidade para a vossa personagem. E tenham em atenção os pequenos pormenores que as vossas personagens poderão, eventualmente, ter como por exemplo a minha que é americana e que, no entanto, foi adoptada em bebé por um casal japonês)_

**Quais as principais qualidades da vossa personagem? **Honesta, verdadeira, optimista, inteligente, altruísta e segura de si_ (Tal como eu fiz, ao invés de estarem com descrições que ocupam linhas inteiras, podem descrever a vossa personagem apenas com um determinado número de adjectivos - mas se quiserem escrever textos isso já é com vocês)_

**Quais os principais defeitos da vossa personagem? **Demasiado "coração de manteiga", teimosa, muito dorminhoca e consegue ser bem antipática quando quer _(Ninguém é perfeito e as nossas personagens não são excepção; aqui digo-vos o mesmo que já vos disse anteriormente - se tiverem paciência para escrever textos com a descrição da vossa personagem, isso é com vocês; se apenas vos apetecer adjectivá-la através de uma pequena lista de palavras, estão à vontade)_

**Como são os cabelos da vossa personagem? **Muito compridos, ondulados e em vários tons de castanho, do mais escuro ao mais claro _(Fica entregue à vossa imaginação...)_

**Como são os olhos da vossa personagem?** Grandes e côr de âmbar _(Fica entregue à vossa imaginação...)_

**Outras características físicas que considerem essenciais para a vossa personagem (OPCIONAL):** Veste, geralmente, mini-calções; usa muito t-shirts largas e descaídas num ombro ou com as costas à mostra; calça, essencialmente, ténis; de vez em quando, raramente, calça umas botas compridas castanhas ou umas curtas pretas. O seu corpo é elegante e atlético. _(A esta questão só responde quem quiser e quem achar que há mais alguma coisa que eu preciso de saber sobre a sua personagem, como, por exemplo, a roupa que usa ou coisas parecidas; é o que vocês quiserem!)_

**Outras características psicológicas ou especiais para a vossa personagem (OPCIONAL): **Adora cantar e tem uma bela voz; adora o mar, tranquiliza-a; quando chora ou se encontra muito triste, os seus olhos ficam imensamente azuis; quando se encontra muito exposta aos raios solares fortes ou está imensamente feliz, os seus olhos ficam imensamente verdes. _(A esta questão só responde quem quiser e quem achar que há mais alguma coisa que eu preciso de saber sobre a sua personagem, como, por exemplo, o que é que gosta de fazer, alterações físicas que se podem considerar quase paranormais, etc; é o que vocês quiserem!)_

E em relação à ficha de inscrição, está tudo dito. Se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem-me através das reviews que enviarem e se quiserem acrescentar mais alguma coisa à ficha da vossa personagem, estejam à vontade! Claro que eu depois terei de verificar se essas informações extras poderão ou não fazer parte da história desta fanfic! Mas, em princípio, não haverá qualquer problema! :)

Relativamente ao prólogo, o que acharam? Gostaram? Ficaram curiosos para saber o que irá acontecer a seguir? Bem... eu sei que já vos desapontei uma vez ao largar as minhas fanfics sem explicação alguma, mas acreditem que eu tive as minhas razões. E agora voltei e prometo-vos dar o meu melhor para continuar a dar-vos o meu melhor! Espero que tenham gostado e, não se esqueçam, **inscrevam-se e deixem as vossas reviews**!

Visitem o meu perfil e cliquem no link para o meu blog _hikarimagination_ que é dedicado às minhas fanfics (comecei a construí-lo hoje mesmo) e a todos os leitores que as seguem! E se tiverem personagens nas minhas fanfics, poderão participar nesse mesmo blog! No_ Post Inicial_ encontram lá algumas das informações que, para já, precisam de saber para um melhor conhecimento sobre o funcionamento do blog. Para mais informações ou esclarecimento de dúvidas enviem-me mensagem!

Até lá, fiquem bem,  
Hikari.


	2. Capítulo 1: Início da 1ª Temporada

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

Eu tentei actualizar o primeiro capítulo da NYC o mais rápido que pude para não vos deixar muito tempo à espera, e o ideal teria sido na passada sexta-feira, dia 2 de Outubro. Contudo, eu também deveria ter previsto que no meio de mudanças não teria a disponibilidade que eu tive com o prólogo para actualizar esta minha fanfic, mas pronto. Por fim, aqui têm disponível o primeiro capítulo desta versão editada da _New York City_! É bem maior que o prólogo e espero que seja do vosso agrado!

Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que se inscreveram na minha fanfic e que deixaram os seus comentários - Anamatéia Haika, FireKai, Lucy Hiwatari, Xia Matsuyama, Nani Dark e Bela - e espero que gostem da maneira como eu estou a desenvolver as vossas personagens. Este é apenas o começo, muito mais novidades e mistérios virão!

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 1 (Início da 1ª Temporada).

* * *

Naquele dia, fazia sete meses que os seus cinco colegas de equipa tinham desaparecido sem deixar rasto. Ninguém se tinha apercebido de nada que pudesse ter causado semelhante situação e, até àquele dia, a polícia e as equipas de investigação inglesas ainda não tinham descoberto nem uma única pista sobre o que lhes acontecera. E, por isso mesmo, as equipas tiveram de abortar as investigações que já decorriam há mais de seis longos meses, justificando-se com o facto de terem outros casos sob os quais tinham de trabalhar e outras equipas policiais que precisavam da sua ajuda e assistência.

Alex Branford não sabia bem o que tinha estado a sentir desde o momento em que levaram de perto de si os seus melhores amigos; não sabia se era pânico, se angústia, se raiva, se frustração, se ansiedade, se tristeza, se desilusão... Sabia, apenas, que as saudades apertavam a cada minuto que passava e que não queria deixar que todos aqueles sentimentos tristes e negativos se apoderassem dele. Aliás, porque até ele mesmo poderia continuar à procura de pistas e provas acerca do que realmente se havia passado com a sua prima Michelle, com o seu amigo de infância Richard, com o primo de Richard e também seu grande amigo John, com Marina...

Marina... O anel de prata que ele segurava na sua mão direita e que passeava entre os seus longos e elegantes dedos era uma espécie de aliança com que ambos haviam celebrado, há nove meses atrás, um ano e meio de namoro. Aquela era a sua aliança. A aliança de Marina estava com ela, estivesse ela onde estivesse. E ele não conseguia sequer pensar na hipótese de a ter perdido para sempre; não, isso não podia acontecer... Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa; tinha de saber onde e como se encontravam Marina e os seus restantes amigos!

Num acesso de raiva, Alex levantou-se da sua cama num salto e pontapeou o seu armário vezes sem conta. Normalmente, ele era um rapaz bastante calmo e pacífico, mas aqueles dias de verdadeira tortura não lhe permitiam manter essa sua natureza tranquila e pacífica. Durante todo aquele tempo de angústia, apenas lhe apetecia partir loiça, rasgar lençóis, estrangular alguém, pontepear fosse o que fosse ou fosse quem fosse... Mas, até àquele instante, ele tinha conseguido controlar todos os momentos em que a raiva e a frustração tinham invadido todo o seu consciente. Contudo, naquele instante já não conseguiu conter durante mais tempo.

Durante cinco ou mais minutos, o jovem rapaz de vinte e um anos continuou a dar pontapés e murros nas portas de madeira do seu roupeiro até que apareceu no seu quarto o seu avô, de sessenta e oito anos de idade, de aspecto simpático e meio vulnerável, que o veio tentar acalmar começando por lhe segurar o ombro esquerdo com uma mão.

Ao sentir aquela mão pousar no seu ombro, Alex assustou-se e virou-se rapidamente para encarar a pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar no seu quarto sem a sua permissão. Ao ver o seu avô, a sua reacção foi tentar acalmar os nervos, pausar a sua respiração que se encontrava extremamente acelerada e libertar tudo o que verdadeiramente estava a sentir através das lágrimas que este não conseguiu mais conter.

"Alex, filho" começou por dizer o seu avô enquanto o abraçava cheio de ternura, mas o seu jovem neto interrompeu-o entre lágrimas e soluços.

"Sete meses, avô! Setes meses! E nada! Não há sinal de ninguém, avô! De ninguém!" este praticamente berrava.

O avô de Alex, o senhor James Branford, sentou-se à beira da cama do seu neto e fez um gesto para que o mesmo se sentasse a seu lado para que eles pudessem conversar calmamente.

"É muito tempo de facto... Mas tu não podes desistir assim tão facilmente, Alex." disse o senhor James. "Todos os membros da família Branford são dotados de uma capacidade fantástica de sobrevivência até mesmo nos piores momentos que a vida nos pode proporcionar e tu, com certeza, não serás excepção."

"Com certeza o avô não estará a incluir a mãe e o pai nos membros da família." disse Alex num tom de voz pelo qual dava para notar algum sarcasmo e muito desprezo.

O senhor James não gostou do que ouviu e numa outra ocasião teria chamado o seu neto à atenção de imediato, mas naquele momento o Alex encontrava-se demasiado desconcertado e angustiado para pensar sequer no que estava a dizer. Por isso, o senhor James decidiu saltar essa questão e tentar oferecer mais alguma força a Alex que tanto estava a precisar.

"Alex, filho... a vida não acaba aqui." ao dizer isto, o senhor James percebeu qual o significado do olhar que lhe fora transmitido pelo seu neto naquele momento, mas mesmo assim continuou com aquilo que ainda tinha por dizer. "E sei que grande parte das coisas que eu te tenho vindo a dizer e a falar nestas alturas em que te encontras incrivelmente magoado e vulnerável não são aquilo que esperas nem mesmo aquilo que tu mais queres ouvir..."

"Pois..." murmurou Alex, cabisbaixo.

"Mas para mim, estas são as verdades nas quais eu acredito e eu sinto a necessidade e a obrigação de tas transmitir para que tu possas vir a usufruir das mesmas sempre que precisares e sempre da melhor maneira." continuou o senhor James. "E por isso mesmo te digo, não desistas! Vai à luta! Luta por aquilo que queres! Nunca aceites um _não_ como resposta nem fiques de braços cruzados a olhar a derrota com ar destroçado. Segue em frente! Em ti, há vida! E tens de fazer, principalmente, por ti, filho!"

"Avô..." naquele momento, ao Alex não lhe estava muito a apetecer ouvir aquele tipo de sermões.

"Não, filho. Por favor, não me interrompas." pediu, gentilmente, o senhor James. "Eu não aguento mais ver-te neste estado miserável, não tenho estofo suficiente para aguentar ver o meu neto a sofrer desta maneira! E, assim sendo, resolvi não ficar, também eu, de braços cruzados!"

Desta vez, ao dizer aquilo, o senhor James conseguiu captar toda a atenção de Alex e fazer com que as finas lágrimas salgadas parassem de percorrer o seu bonito rosto. No entanto, o rosto de Alex passou de triste para preocupado (muito).

"O que é que andaste a tramar, avô?" perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos prateados num tom de voz entre o desconfiado e o ansioso.

A resposta à sua pergunta, o seu avô deu-lhe com um agradável e maroto sorriso. "Começa a preparar as tuas malas, meu rapaz." e Alex continuava com uma cara aparvatada a olhar para o seu avô à espera que este definisse, concretamente, onde estava a querer chegar com aquilo. "Sexta-feira partimos para Nova Iorque!"

* * *

"Estela e Natalia, tragam-me, se fazem favor, duas grandes travessas com algo verdadeiramente saboroso para o meu lanche e para o lanche dos meus queridos companheiros de equipa." disse um rapaz loiro de média estatura e de dezoito anos de idade às duas empregadas que se apresentavam à sua frente. "Ah, o lanche tem de incluir limonada bem doce e fresca e os maravilhosos blinchikis com chantilly por cima, está bem?"

"Com certeza, senhor Dimitri" e, após uma elegante vénia, ambas as empregadas saíram daquele enorme jardim para se dirigirem à cozinha daquela enorme mansão branca.

"Blinchikis a esta hora, Dimitri?" perguntou-lhe, surpreendida, uma rapariga de longos cabelos cor de fogo. "E com chantilly por cima? Deves querer o quê, fazer de nós baleias?"

"Não sei porque te queixas, Ana" respondeu Dimitri com um convencido olhar a preencher o seu rosto. "Tu mesma afirmaste há três dias atrás que este era o teu doce russo predilecto."

"Daqui a nada fico mas é enjoada de tantos blinchikis comer de seguida!" exclamou a rapariga.

"Eu concordo com a Ana, já são blinchikis a mais." disse uma bonita rapariga de cabelos vermelhos vivos e com uma lisa franja que lhe cobria toda a testa. "E para além do mais, segundo a minha pesquisa, isso não é suposto ser um doce utilizado como sobremesa cá na Rússia?"

"Sim, é suposto." respondeu Dimitri de imediato. "Mas não te esqueças que eu, Dimitri Disniov, sou sobretudo conhecido e reconhecido pela minha enorme tendência em quebrar regras, leis e costumes."

"E por seres um bocadinho convencido, também." ripostou Ana.

"Pessoal, e se em vez de estarem para aqui só a falar de blin-não-sei-o-quê e supostas sobremessas russas começassem a pensar num próximo projecto para os FireSharks?" interrompeu um rapaz de cabelos castanhos-claros e grandes olhos azuis-celeste. "Não sei se já repararam, mas a nossa equipa não tem feito nada desde o último mini-torneio aqui na Rússia!"

"Esse torneio acabou ainda nem se completaram dois meses, Kevin!" exclamou Ana, interrompendo-o.

"E? Dois meses já é muito tempo!" disse Kevin mal-humorado.

"Já é muito tempo?" perguntou Ana, espantada. "É muito tempo o caraças! Tu não pensas em mais nada a não ser na porcaria do beyblade! E se por vezes te preocupasses um pouco mais com as necessidades dos teus colegas de equipa e não apenas com as tuas vontades?"

"Sim, tem calma, Kevin. Relaxa." disse Dimitri com uma voz super calma e com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios enquanto descansava deitado numa toalha de praia cor-de-laranja perto da borda da enorme piscina que invadia aquele espaço verde da sua enorme casa de férias.

"Não me venhas com essas tretas, Ana! Eu tenho é de pensar no melhor para esta equipa e, neste momento, é óbvio que não estamos na melhor das condições!" exclamou, irritado, ainda a dirigir-se a Ana. "E tu não me digas para relaxar, miúdo!" desta vez, voltou-se para Dimitri que permaneceu super calmo e sarcasticamente sorridente deitado na sua toalha de praia preferida.

A equipa dos Firesharks havia sido formada há três anos e (quase) meio. No início, eles não eram apenas quatro, mas sim seis. A equipa fora inicialmente formada por Kevin Matheson, Akane Ootsuka, Dimitri Disniov, Andrew Davies, Bella Verona e Anamatéia Haika - que não suporta o seu nome e prefere ser chamada de Ana. No entanto, tanto Andrew como Bella tinham saído da equipa há já mais de um ano devido a alguns conflitos que tinham tido com o capitão da equipa, Kevin, que _quase_ todos consideravam estupidamente insuportável, sendo raros os momentos em que este agia de maneira agradável para com os seus companheiros.

Assim, a equipa permanecia apenas com quatro membros, o que não era mau, mas para Kevin era algo que não se podia tolerar por muito mais tempo sendo que isso era uma verdadeira vergonha para o capitão, segundo as suas palavras.

"Tenham calma!" exclamou Akane que, depois de receber a atenção dos olhares dos seus três colegas, inspirou profundamente e continuou. "Ontem à noite passou em todos os canais do mundo a notícia exclusiva de que o próximo torneio mundial de beyblade será daqui a um mês e que este irá decorrer nos Estados Unidos da América."

"Sim, sim, eu vi essa notícia também!" exclamou Ana, sabendo do que a amiga falava. "Mas eu vi essa notícia apenas hoje no jornal da manhã."

"E em que cidade se vai dar o torneio mundial?" perguntou o Kevin à Akane já mais calmo.

"Nova Iorque." respondeu Akane com o seu rosto a corar levemente ao perceber o olhar do capitão da equipa sobre si.

"É isso mesmo, Akane! Esta pode ser a oportunidade pela qual temos estado à espera durante tanto tempo!" exclamou, vivamente, Kevin. "A América é enorme e com certeza poderemos aproveitar esta importantíssima ocasião para encontrarmos novos beybladers para os Firesharks!"

"A América é de facto muito grande, mas nada te garante que consigamos descobrir novos colegas para a equipa." disse-lhe Ana. "Para além de que se te apresentares com esse feitiozinho a todas as pessoas que vieres a conhecer por lá, ainda mais complicado se torna."

Se Kevin não estivesse naquele instante tão absorto no assunto do torneio mundial que iria decorrer dali a um mês na cidade de Nova Iorque, com certeza teria respondido prontamente às provocações de Anamatéia e isso teria gerado uma enorme discussão entre ambos. Mas, naquele momento, os seus olhos apenas brilhavam com todos os planos que a sua mente começava a tecer para melhorar o desempenho e o valor dos Firesharks.

"É uma óptima ocasião este torneio mundial ser novamente na América! Nunca chegámos a apanhar um torneio nesse país, sendo que há já mais de cinco anos que não davam um torneio mundial na América e os Firesharks apenas foram formados há três anos atrás." disse Kevin. "Meus caros, comecem a fazer as malas."

Todos olharam para ele, inclusive Dimitri que, até àquele momento, se tinha mantido muito calmo e relaxado de olhos fechados na sua toalha de praia cor-de-laranja.

"O descanso acabou." continuou Kevin. "Ainda esta semana temos de partir para o nosso novo destino: Nova Iorque!"

* * *

"Vai desejar mais alguma coisa?" perguntou a rapariga ao pequeno rapaz moreno com uns óculos de enorme graduação a cobrirem-lhe mais de metade da cara.

"Não, é tudo." respondeu-lhe o mesmo enquanto retirava da sua carteira castanha a quantia a pagar pelo almoço naquele estabelecimento do MacDonalds.

Depois de pagar e de pegar no tabuleiro onde se encontrava o seu pedido, o pequeno rapaz, que tinha, na verdade, dezanove anos e que se chamava Kenny Hood, dirigiu-se a uma mesa de quatro lugares onde já se encontrava lá sentada uma rapariga mais alta, morena, com os cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e uns grandes olhos cor de rubi. Esta rapariga era na verdade sua prima e chamava-se Hilary Tachibana. Hilary era misturada; a sua mãe era de Nova Iorque e o seu pai era de Tóquio, Japão. A mãe de Hilary era a irmã mais velha da mãe do seu primo Kenny e o pai dela era natural do Japão; eram eles a senhora Jennifer Tachibana e o senhor Satoru Tachibana.

Há dois anos atrás, os Tachibana mudaram-se para Nova Jersey, onde moravam Kenny e a sua família, e agora ambas as famílias passavam praticamente todos os dias juntos e os dois primos tornaram-se grandes amigos.

Naquele dia, Hilary e Kenny decidiram ir comer fast-food ao tão mundialmente conhecido MacDonalds enquanto falavam sobre os seus temas de conversa favoritos, sendo um deles o tão aclamado desporto de nome _beyblade_.

"Seria uma sorte se os nossos pais nos deixassem ir agora durante o resto das férias de Verão para Nova Iorque." lamentou Kenny. "Finalmente o torneio mundial de beyblade voltou a ser organizado nos Estados Unidos e até nem estamos muito longe... É em Nova Iorque!"

"É, realmente é uma sorte o torneio ser tão perto de nós." concordou Hilary. "Mas, mesmo assim, sempre é uma cidade diferente e não sei se os nossos pais iriam concordar com uma ida de mais de dois meses para Nova Iorque."

"Porque é que não temos familiares em Nova Iorque?" lamentou Kenny mais uma vez.

"De qualquer maneira, vamos falar com os nossos pais." disse Hilary não querendo ver o seu primo desanimado. "Nunca se sabe se eles não poderão estar com um óptimo humor e deixar-nos ir..."

"Dúvido." respondeu Kenny. "Mas sim, não perdemos nada em tentar..."

* * *

Mais um vôo tinha acabado de aterrar na enorme pista do aeroporto de Miami e, no avião vindo do Japão, vinha uma família de classe alta. Estes aparentavam ser pessoas muito... _simples_.

A família, composta por três pessoas, após ter adquirido as suas malas de viagem, dirigiu-se para uma limusine preta que esperava por eles numa das saídas daquele enorme aeroporto. Quando chegaram perto do motorista da limusine, este pegou nas malas de viagem de cada membro daquela família e meteu-as na bagageira. Depois, cordialmente, abriu uma das portas daquele grande carro luxuoso para que a família pudesse entrar e sentar-se.

"Hikari, querida, não está a disfrutar desta viagem que pensámos especialmente para si?" perguntou o homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos-esverdados à jovem rapariga que se encontrava sentada no assento à sua frente.

Hikari Hamasaki, filha adoptiva de Daisuke e Haruka Hamasaki, era uma rapariga de dezoito anos de idade, com longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados e com uns misteriosos olhos cor de âmbar que, por vezes, também adquiriam um tom esverdeado ou azulado. Esta tinha estado, durante toda a viagem, a ouvir música através do seu Ipod e demonstrava um ar muito distante enquanto, de cabeça apoiada na sua mão esquerda, olhava pela janela da limusine e ia observando as paisagens paradisíacas daquela cidade americana.

Mesmo com os auscultadores nos ouvidos, Hikari conseguiu ouvir a voz grave e rouca do seu pai a falar consigo e, por isso, retirou-os e olhou na direcção do homem de quarenta e dois anos que a olhava à espera de uma resposta.

"Nada disso, pai." começou por responder a morena com um tom de voz muito sereno. "Apenas estou ansiosa por chegar ao hotel e descarregar as bagagens para poder ir passear pela cidade."

"A menina sabe que, por enquanto, ainda não me é permitido qualquer tipo de descanso, sendo que surgiram uns assuntos extras para tratar com uns membros da companhia." respondeu o senhor Daisuke. "Mas sim, enquanto eu fico a trabalhar na suite que aluguei para mim e para a sua mãe, a menina pode ir dar um passeio pela cidade."

"A mãe podia vir comigo." disse Hikari enquanto olhava para a sua mãe e lhe sorria gentilmente.

"Querida, muito obrigada pelo seu convite para esse tal passeio." começou por lhe responder a mulher de trinta e oito anos, cabelos ondulados e ruivos pelos ombros e olhos extremamente azuis. "Mas eu encontro-me muito cansada e o que eu vou fazer assim que chegar à suite vai ser repousar desta grande viagem. A menina também devia descansar um pouco..."

"Deixe estar, mãe." o tom de voz de Hikari continuava calmo, mas, naquele momento, este era triste também. "Eu vou dar o passeio sozinha, não me apetece descansar. Estive demasiado tempo sentada durante toda a viagem..."

Entretanto, a limusine foi estacionada em frente às grandes portas douradas de um hotel de cinco estrelas com uma entrada verdadeiramente grande e encantadora. O chão era feito do melhor mármore que se podia achar e havia muitas palmeiras verdes e bem cuidadas espalhadas, esquematizadamente, pelo hall daquele enorme e caro edifício.

Após o motorista ter retirado da bagageira as seis malas pertencentes àquela família, três funcionários daquele hotel vieram recolhê-las e começaram por indicar a direcção e o andar das duas suites alugadas pelo senhor Hamasaki. E quando, por fim, chegaram ao vigésimo-sexto andar, dois dos três funcionários guiaram o senhor Daisuke e a senhora Haruka para a sua enorme suite de casal e o outro funcionário, que aparentava ter os seus vinte anos apenas, guiou Hikari até à sua suite. Esta não era tão grande como a dos seus pais, obviamente, mas mesmo assim ainda era exageradamente espaçosa, na opinião da rapariga.

"E aqui tem as suas malas, senhorita." disse o funcionário de olhos e cabelos castanhos. "Precisa dos meus serviços para mais alguma coisa?"

"Deixe estar, muito obrigada." respondeu-lhe Hikari com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Após um curto intervalo silêncioso, esta acrescentou. "E vamos tratar-nos por tu um ao outro, sim? Afinal, devemos ter praticamente a mesma idade."

"Não sei se será muito boa ideia, senhorita." começou por discordar o jovem funcionário. "Se o meu patrão desconfia que eu trato um cliente que seja por _tu_ e não por _você_, sou imediamente despedido."

"Fica descansado, por mim o teu patrão não virá a saber de nada." disse Hikari sorridente. Era bom chegar a Miami, uma cidade que ela já tinha visitado duas vezes enquanto pequena, mas da qual mal se lembrava, e encontrar logo alguém dentro da sua faixa etária. "Eu sou a Hikari, muito prazer." disse enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

O rapaz estava admirado com o à-vontade com que aquela rapariga se lhe apresentava, pois nunca antes um outro cliente se tinha disposto a criar uma relação de amizade fosse com que funcionário fosse, sendo que eram maioritariamente pessoas que se achavam mais e melhores que os empregados por disporem de muito dinheiro na conta bancária. Mas, pelos vistos, aquela rapariga, Hikari, era diferente. E isso agradou-lhe bastante, razão pela qual este sorriu abertamente e aceitou, de muito bom grado, o aperto de mão que Hikari lhe oferecia.

"E eu sou o Manaka, Manaka Tadashi. O prazer é todo meu."

"Diz-me uma coisa, Manaka, não queres ser também o meu guia pela cidade de Miami?" perguntou-lhe Hikari. "Eu estava a pensar ir dar um passeio sozinha pela cidade, mas acompanhada por alguém seria ainda melhor."

"Muito obrigado pelo seu..." parou de falar ao aperceber-se de que ia tratar, novamente, a Hikari por você, corou ao de leve e depois recomeçou. "Quero dizer, muito obrigado pelo convite, Hikari, e se fosse por mim já o teria aceite, mas acontece que eu ainda trabalho até às 20h30."

"Ah, estou a ver... Que pena..." lamentou Hikari. "Mas bem, sendo assim fica combinado um passeio pela tarde durante o fim-de-semana. Não trabalhas ao fim-de-semana, pois não?"

"Trabalho até domingo, mas domigo saio mais cedo." respondeu Manaka. "Saio às 17h30."

"Bem, quase nem tens tempo para disfrutar das tuas férias de Verão!" exclamou Hikari, espantada. "Mas sendo assim vamos jantar os dois este domingo aí a um restaurante qualquer de Miami, eu pago."

"Mas deveria ser o homem a pagar a conta."

"Primeiro, não és homem, és rapaz..." após uma pausa e após analisar o físico de Manaka, perguntou-lhe. "Deves para aí uns quê? Uns dezanove anos?"

"Tenho vinte." respondeu Manaka.

"Pronto, vinte. Vai dar ao mesmo. És um rapaz." disse Hikari, sorrindo. "Segundo, essa teoria de que o homem é que deve pagar à mulher após tomarem juntos uma refeição provém de ideias machistas. Eu pago."

Manaka já tinha aberto a boca para responder, mas, de repente, ouviu-se uma voz feminina e aguda no seu transceptor de mão a chamá-lo à recepção, porque tinha novos clientes para ir receber.

"Desculpa, mas tenho de voltar ao trabalho." disse Manaka. "E fica combinado então para domingo."

"Está bem, desculpa eu por te ter prendido aqui com toda esta conversa." disse-lhe Hikari. "Então, até domingo."

"Tchau." e, em seguida, Manaka abandonou a suite de Hikari.

Hikari ficou a olhar para a porta por onde Manaka tinha acabado de sair por uns bons minutos completamente absorta em pensamentos sobre os últimos acontecimentos que tinham preenchido as últimas quatro semanas passadas. Tinha descoberto que não era a filha biológica dos seus pais, era adoptada, e mesmo assim os seus pais não quiseram adiantar-lhe nada sobre o seu país de origem nem sobre a sua família de sangue utilizando a desculpa de que isso seria o melhor para ela. Ainda nervosa e em baixo, o seu ex-namorado Takumi traiu-a com a rapariga que mais a odiava em toda a universidade. E, finalmente, o seu pai teve a brilhante ideia de organizar, às escondidas, uma viagem a Miami como uma espécie de prenda para que Hikari não se sentisse tão triste.

A início, a Hikari a ideia não lhe pareceu lá grande coisa; sabia que o seu pai ia ficar preso ao computador e ao telemóvel a falar com os seus sócios da companhia e que a sua mãe só ia querer andar pelas lojas mais caras, pelo ginásio e pela piscina do hotel. Se aquilo é que eram férias para que ela não andasse tão triste, então ela nem queria imaginar como seriam as férias para que ela andasse super feliz.

Suspirou pesadamente e, lembrando-se de Manaka que tinha conhecido há poucos minutos, pensou que aquelas férias podiam até vir a não ser assim tão más quanto ela esperava.

Mais animada com os seus pensamentos, Hikari pegou nas chaves da sua suite, na sua bolsa e saiu para o seu tão desejado passeio pelas ruas da cidade de Miami.

* * *

Os fortes raios de sol batiam na cara de Takao enquanto este se encontrava sentado e encostado a uma rocha numa praia qualquer da cidade de Miami. Ele estava cansado e não comia há muitas horas seguidas, sendo por isso que ele se encontrava, naquele momento, muito mal-disposto. A sua cara começava a ganhar um tom pálido e o calor dos raios solares faziam com que pequenas gotas de suor percorressem toda a sua face em direcção ao seu tronco.

Takao já tinha andado pelas ruas daquela cidade que lhe era completamente desconhecida, durante umas três horas ou mais, mas mesmo assim ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar a ajuda de que necessitava para sair daquele beco sem saída onde ele se tinha enfiado sem saber como. E isso só o veio a enfraquecer ainda mais. Ele estava a ficar cada vez mais desidratado e fraco. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa para que se apressasse a arranjar ajuda, poderia muito bem ser o fim.

À polícia ele não tinha ido nem queria ir; ele ainda não sabia qual a razão de ter sido perseguido e não se recordava de mais nada a não ser o momento em que acordou naquela enorme e obscura mansão onde ele havia estado todo sujo e mal-tratado, por isso, preferia manter distância da polícia, não fossem eles considerá-lo alguma espécie de criminoso ou, pior, devolvê-lo àquela gente que o tinha estado a perseguir pelas ruas daquela cidade. E em relação às pessoas com quem ele se tinha cruzado na rua, não reconheceu ninguém nem conseguiu fazer com que alguém se aproximasse dele para o ajudar; deviam achar, pelo aspecto dele, que ele seria apenas mais um sem-abrigo ou toxicodependente que andava a vaguear por aquelas ruas e avenidas.

Farto de estar ali sentado a morrer lentamente à espera de _nada_, levantou-se a muito custo e começou a andar em direcção à saída daquela praia. Não demorou muito a sair dali, sendo que ele tinha estado sentado perto da primeira rocha que tinha encontrado e esta encontrava-se quase à entrada daquela praia. Depois, ainda caminhou uns bons dez minutos numa zona onde havia muita estrada, cheia de várias faixas e com montes e montes de carros a passarem por ele. Mas ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém_ parecia aperceber-se de que ele se encontrava completamente perdido e a necessitar de ajuda urgentemente.

Entretanto, chegou a um pequeno parque em forma circular que parecia estar deserto. Parecia, também, que ninguém ia ali há já algum tempo; as flores estavam praticamente murchas, a relva verde estava a uma altura um pouco grande demais, o monte de árvores que rodeavam aquele local estavam quase todas com as folhas a cair e a grande e redonda fonte de cimento que se encontrava no centro daquele parque tinha muito pouca água e já não funcionava. Não, não era um cenário muito bonito.

"Bem..." começou ele a murmurar para si mesmo com uma voz muito rouca devido ao cansaço e à desidratação. "Pode ser o cenário perfeito para o meu fim..."

"Estás bem?" de repente, uma voz penetrou os seus ouvidos e ele voltou-se rapidamente para encarar quem se dirigia a ele, mas foi demasiado rápido, pois ele acabou por ficar muito tonto e a sua visão começou a tornar-se turva. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Eu..." Takao tentou pedir socorro, mas o seu corpo começava a mostrar sinais de que não iria aguentar nem mais um minuto. Ele ainda teve tempo de sentir os braços da pessoa que chamava por ele abraçarem-no na tentativa de o segurar, sendo que ele parecia estar a cair. "Eu... não..."

Após olhar dentro de uns grandes e misteriosos olhos de uma cor azulada, Takao perdeu a consciência e desmaiou nos braços daquele alguém.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Aos autores e/ou leitores que têm as vossas personagens inscritas na minha fanfic, não se preocupem se a vossa personagem não aparecer logo no primeiro capítulo nem no segundo nem no terceiro. A história tem uma base e, segundo essa mesma base, eu vou introduzindo as vossas personagens em diversas situações dos capítulos. O que interessa, realmente, é que a vossa personagem seja bem trabalhada e que tenha o protagonismo que merece. Quero eu com isto dizer que não há um capítulo específico em que eu vos possa garantir "olha, a tua personagem vai entrar aqui"; "olha, a tua personagem vai entrar ali". Portanto, aos autores/leitores dos quais as personagens ainda não apareceram ou ainda não falaram muito neste capítulo, não se preocupem porque muitos mais capítulos virão! :)

E lembrem-se, isto é só o início. Em relação às inscrições, ainda estou a aceitar um número máximo de doze personagens novas. Para quem se quiser inscrever, não se esqueçam de que têm a ficha de inscrição da vossa personagem original ao vosso dispor no _Prólogo_, ok?

Não se esqueçam dessas reviews! :)

Até lá, fiquem bem,  
Hikari.


	3. Capítulo 2

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

Estive muito tempo sem actualizar a fanfic, mas tive as minhas razões. Contudo, cá estou eu novamente, desta vez com o segundo capítulo desta história. Eu disse-vos que voltei e voltei mesmo, para ficar. No entanto, não posso garantir que alguns atrasos na actualização dos capítulos da NYC não ocorram futuramente, sendo que o período da faculdade exige muito de uma pessoa; é só trabalhos, frequências, estudar, estudar e estudar. E tudo isto vai empatar um pouco o meu tempo como fic-writter, mas não se preocupem - demore eu o tempo que demorar, vou sempre acabar por publicar mais capítulos da fanfic. Para o próximo capítulo (terceiro) vou fazer o meu melhor para ser mais rápida na sua actualização.

Mais uma vez, quero agradecer imenso a todos aqueles que leram a fic e a todos os que deixaram review e se inscreveram - Xia Matsuyama, FireKai,Anamateia Haika, Nany Dark, Bela e Mayuka Howard - Mestra Hyuuga. Continuem a mandar os vossos comentários com as vossas críticas, opiniões e sugestões! Estas serão sempre bem-vindas!

Agora, vamos ao capítulo... boa leitura!

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 2.

* * *

Os seus passos ouviam-se naquele mato como se este caminhasse num beco sem saída onde o eco produz um som ascendente. E caminhava de maneira compassada, contudo, tranquila. Parecia estar a dar um simples passeio, mas, na verdade, cada passo que este dava servia para aumentar o caminho percorrido pelo mesmo durante dez longos anos em busca do objecto que guardava todas as respostas. As respostas que ele queria, que a sua equipa queria e que todos aqueles que ansiavam por poder queriam.

Kai Hiwatari queria muito esse poder. Jamais o usaria para matar inocentes ou para criar ainda mais injustiça no mundo. Apenas precisava dele para destruir e derrotar todos aqueles que se atravessassem no seu caminho e que se opusessem a ele. Ele sabia que já impunha muito respeito a certas e determinadas pessoas somente pelo seu comportamento sério e antipático. Falava pouco e quando falava a sua voz de tom grave fazia soar palavras sólidas e lógicas. Mas, ainda assim, não estava satisfeito. Não era suficiente.

De repente, parou no meio daquela estrada de terra e folhas secas para permitir que os seus grandes olhos de cor roxa - mais parecida com a cor da beringela - observassem um brilho intenso e desconhecido que vinha de entre aquela relva que parecia estar por aparar há mais de cinco anos. Calmamente, caminhou na direcção daquilo que poderia ser o objecto donde provinha todo aquele brilho para descobrir que não se tratava de nada mais que um pedaço duma garrafa de vinho partida no qual um raio solar estava a incidir com muita força.

Suspirou por não ter achado nada demais. De qualquer maneira, levou o pedaço de vidro consigo para o deitar no lixo. Se permanecesse ali podia causar um incêndio.

* * *

Era uma quinta-feira em meados de Julho. O calor, na Inglaterra, não era de grande intensidade naquele Verão, mas continuava a ser insuportável por vezes. Principalmente, para Alex Branford. Mas, de qualquer maneira, desde há sete meses para cá que tanto o frio como o calor eram simplesmente insuportáveis para ele. Todos os dias se tornavam sufocantes de cada vez que ele se questionava onde poderiam estar todos os seus companheiros de equipa.

Ele estava sozinho. Há demasiado tempo. E a solidão não lhe estava a fazer nada bem. Ele sentia cada poro da sua pele a expelir angústia e melancolia, sentia as suas cordas vocais secas de tanto gritarem por _socorro_ silenciosamente. E sentia, acima de tudo, a sua esperança a desvanecer a cada minuto que o ponteiro do seu relógio de pulso preto apagava.

Há três dias atrás, o seu avô, James Branford, avisara-o sobre a sua espontânea e louca ideia de querer ir com ele para os Estados Unidos da América e ficar lá durante três meses. Já tinha até adquirido os bilhetes de avião para ambos e, assim, não haveria maneira de Alex refutar aquela ideia. Mas mesmo que o senhor Branford ainda não tivesse comprado os bilhetes de passagem para os Estados Unidos, o Alex não se oporia à sua ideia, sendo que, após uns segundos a reflectir sobre o que o seu avô lhe tinha proposto, esta até lhe pareceu uma nova e grande oportunidade para a continuação da busca pela verdade do que acontecera aos seus melhores amigos.

Na grande metrópole de Nova Iorque iria decorrer o Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade dali a um mês, o que significava que milhares de equipas e milhões de pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo estariam reunidas naquela cidade para assistirem e fazerem parte daquele evento enorme. E Alex não tardou em pensar que John, Richard, Michelle e Marina podiam estar por lá. O torneio duraria dois meses e ele e o seu avô iriam para lá a um mês de começar o campeonato, portanto, ele sentia que tinha o tempo necessário para procurar pelos seus amigos naquele país.

E caso três meses não fosse o tempo necessário, Alex já tinha decidido consigo mesmo que ficaria lá até sentir que a sua procura naquele lugar estava concluída. Isto porque algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquela cidade de Nova Iorque lhe iria trazer muito mais do que um simples campeonato de beyblade.

* * *

"_Bella Veronaaa_!"

Um grito estridente no meio do corredor daquele hotel de cinco estrelas italiano fez com que todos os ocupantes dos quartos desse mesmo edifício estremecessem e ficassem a olhar na direcção donde parecia vir aquele som todo como se tivessem acabado de assistir a um sismo. Mas a sofrerem dos ouvidos estavam dois rapazes de constituição física atlética que se encontravam mesmo atrás da rapariga que tinha puxado pelas suas poderosas cordas vocais. Estes tinham as suas mãos a cobrirem as suas orelhas totalmente, mas, mesmo assim, um deles sentiu-se enjoado após aquele som irritante ter penetrado nos seus sensíveis tímpanos.

A rapariga, donde provieram aqueles dois nomes de origem italiana proferidos com grande intensidade, tinha os seus cabelos muito compridos e castanhos escuros atados num elástico preto. A cor do mesmo combinava com a cor das orbes dos seus grandes olhos que, naquele momento, demonstravam muita raiva e ansiedade. Esta encontrava-se frente a frente com a porta do quarto número 382 daquele hotel, onde já tinha despejado quase toda a força dos seus punhos, juntamente com dois companheiros de equipa.

"Ayane, já te controlavas, não?" exclamou um dos rapazes. Este tinha o cabelo num tom loiro-escuro e olhos castanhos-claros. "Quase que furas os tímpanos aqui ao pessoal!"

A morena virou-se bruscamente para encarar aquele rapaz com uma expressão de _quem-não-estava-para-brincadeiras_ desenhada no seu rosto, mas esta rapidamente mudou, de forma drástica, para uma expressão de _quem-não-fazia-mal-a-ninguém_. E as faces da sua cara ganharam um forte tom avermelhado quando esta se apercebeu da forma como tinha agido.

"Peço desculpa, e-eu não queria descontrolar-me, ma-mas é que a Bella não sai do seu quarto e nós a-assim ainda perdemos o vôo." desculpou-se Ayane endireitando os seus óculos, em tons marrom, que ocupavam parte do seu rosto. Ela estava, definitivamente, arrependida e envergonhada pelo seu comportamento _invulgar_.

"Mas tens razão. A Bella já está enfiada no seu quarto há demasiado tempo." concordou o outro rapaz, este de cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis-escuros. "Ainda perdemos o avião por causa de toda a sua vaidade excessiva."

"Tu é que podias tirá-la lá de dentro, Andrew." disse-lhe o loiro.

"Porquê eu?" perguntou Andrew sem perceber. Contudo, ao olhar durante dois segundos para o sorriso maroto que o seu companheiro exibia no rosto, percebeu imediatamente e corou. "Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que ela não gosta de mim?"

"Pois, pois. E eu sou o príncipe de Espanha." comentou o loiro com um certo tom de ironia na sua voz.

"Pronto, está bem, vale a pena tentar." cedeu Andrew olhando para o seu companheiro de equipa. "Mas fica desde já a saber que continuo a discordar nesse assunto dos sentimentos da Bella para comigo, Yamato!"

"Eu sei." disse Yamato. "E é exactamente essa tua ingenuidade que a atrai tanto em ti."

Desta vez decidido a ignorar Yamato, Andrew bateu quatro vezes à porta do quarto de Bella Verona, a sua companheira de equipa que possuía um defeito enorme - era demasiado vaidosa. Embora ela não gostasse de faltar a nenhum compromisso, muitas vezes distraía-se a olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho e a emendar tudo aquilo que ela considerava como sendo defeituoso com um pouco de base, com um pouco de _blush_, com um pouco de _eyeliner_, com um pouco de rímel, com um pouco de tudo o que fizesse parte da família dos acessórios de maquilhagem.

Por fim, uma rapariga com longos cabelos encaracolados, pintados num tom rosa, e com olhos dourados como a cor do mel, abriu a porta do quarto 382. Esta aparentava ter os seus dezanove anos de idade e encontrava-se vestida com uma mini-saia de ganga escura e um top de alças finas branco de padrão simples. Em volta do seu pescoço, achava-se um fio de ouro branco com uma asa muito pequena, feita de prata, com detalhes em branco muito claro. Esta também usava dois anéis na sua mão direita e outros três na sua mão esquerda, todos eles bastante exuberantes. Calçadas tinha umas finas e elegantes sandálias pretas, e no topo da sua cabeça repousavam uns óculos de sol arredondados que estavam super _in _naquela época do ano.

"Não precisavam de entrar numa crise de stress, eu já estou despachada." disse ela a olhar para os seus três amigos com um fino sorriso nos seus lábios pintados com um _lipgloss_ rosa-claro.

"Sim, estás despachada _agora_. Há três horas atrás dizias que estavas quase, quase, _quase_ pronta." disse Yamato insatisfeito com a atitude da colega.

"Sabem que mais?" começou Bella. "Se continuarmos aqui a ter esta conversa sem lógica nenhuma vamos acabar por perder o avião. E a culpa não é minha." dito isto, ela começou a andar como se fosse uma modelo a desfilar na _passerelle_ em direcção aos dois elevadores daquele corredor.

Yamato espreitou para dentro do quarto donde Bella tinha acabado de sair e viu lá dentro as quatro malas de viagem enormes dela; uma verde alface, outra cor-de-laranja, outra cor-de-rosa e outra roxa. Bella levava apenas consigo a sua mala de ombro dourada - que também não estava longe de ser considerada enorme.

"Quem é que tu pensas que vai levar as tuas malas?" perguntou ele, dirigindo-se a Bella. "Eu, não?" ele já estava a perder a paciência, mas permaneceu o mais calmo que conseguiu.

"Claro que não." respondeu a rapariga de olhos dourados a sorrir tranquilamente. "Eu já chamei o nosso _chauffeur_."

"Sinceramente, eu não vejo a necessidade dos Genius terem um _chauffeur_." disse Andrew entrando na conversa.

"Para além de que o serviço de um _chauffeur_ não passa por vir buscar as nossas malas aos quartos dos hotéis onde ficamos hospedados." acrescentou Ayane. "Ele apenas ajuda com a bagagem quando chegamos à limusina onde ele nos espera."

"Mas nós somos especiais." explicou Bella. Naquele mesmo instante, ouviu-se o sinal a avisar que um dos elevadores tinha chegado. Quando o elevador abriu as portas, Bella entrou e concluiu dizendo: "Já se esqueceram de quem nós somos? Somos os Genius, a melhor equipa de beybladers do mundo." E, dito isto, as portas daquele elevador fecharam.

* * *

"Estás bem?"

Uma voz doce e calma invadiu o seu consciente e este obrigou-o a acordar.

A sua cabeça doía tanto que o simples acto de abrir os olhos e encarar a luz que entrava por aquela janela desconhecida pareceu-lhe imensamente doloroso. Por fim, quando os abriu, pôde observar um tecto enorme e muito branco com um vistoso candeeiro de castiçais pendurado no meio. Olhou para o seu lado direito e viu uma grande janela a reflectir a luz do dia amenizada pelos finos cortinados de seda azul-bebé que iam até ao chão, este forrado com uma carpete creme, e que flutuavam e dançavam, discretamente, acompanhados pela suave brisa de Verão que entrava pela janela entreaberta.

Finalmente, olhou para o seu lado esquerdo onde se deparou com uns grandes olhos imensamente azuis. Estes pertenciam à rapariga que se encontrava sentada a seu lado numa cadeira. Esta possuía longos cabelos ondulados em vários tons de castanho, do mais claro ao mais escuro. Era muito bonita, mas a expressão na sua face transmitia muita preocupação.

"Que bom que já acordaste." Takao voltou a ouvir a voz doce e calma mais uma vez. "Fiquei muito preocupada... encontrei-te num parque abandonado, estavas muito fraco e acabaste por desmaiar nos meus braços."

O jovem moreno ficou a olhar durante algum tempo para os olhos daquela rapariga até que os seus cederam à luz intensa que aquele azul fortíssimo transmitia e fecharam. Ainda lhe doía a cabeça. Se calhar o facto de ter tantas perguntas a pairar no seu pensamento não ajudava em nada.

Ele não percebia nada do que ela dizia, pois esta falava numa língua que lhe era estranha, mas lembrava-se de um parque qualquer abandonado. Lembrava-se das árvores praticamente nuas, vestidas apenas com umas poucas folhas secas... lembrava-se da relva abundante, lembrava-se também da fonte seca no meio daquele lugar. E lembrava-se, principalmente, daqueles olhos azuis a olharem intensamente dentro dos seus olhos castanhos antes deste perder os sentidos e cair nos braços de alguém. Pelos vistos, esse alguém seria aquela rapariga que ele desconhecia.

Takao decidiu arranjar forças e tentou levantar-se da cama onde se encontrava deitado. Quando se levantou, ficando apenas sentado e encostado a uma das almofadas brancas onde havia apoiado a sua cabeça anteriormente, descobriu que estava em tronco nu, vestindo apenas as suas calças de ganga. Sentiu as suas faces corarem levemente e olhou para a rapariga ao seu lado.

"Desculpa, mas tive de pedir a um amigo meu que te fosse arranjar novas roupas." começou por explicar a desconhecida numa língua estrangeira. "As tuas estavam em muito mau estado. O único que ainda tens vestido são as tuas calças, porque... bem, porque..." desta vez, foram as bochechas daquela rapariga, que aparentava ter os seus dezoito anos, que coraram. Ele apercebeu-se disso, só não percebeu porquê, sendo que ele não estava a entender nada do que ela lhe tentava explicar. Mas talvez tivesse a ver com o facto de ele se encontrar sem o casaco e sem a sua t-shirt.

"Como te chamas?" voltou a ouvir a voz dela. Mas como não percebeu o que ela lhe dissera, não respondeu àquilo que ele entendeu como sendo uma pergunta devido à acentuação que ela utilizara naquela fala.

O silêncio reinou naquele quarto durante uns minutos e, pouco depois, a rapariga disse: "Eu chamo-me Hikari, prazer."

_Hikari_. Ao ouvir o nome _Hikari_, Takao olhou outra vez para ela com a esperança a crescer novamente dentro dele. _Hikari_ era um nome de origem japonesa, assim como o seu nome _Takao_. Será que ela sabia falar japonês?

"Japonês?" perguntou ele numa voz rouca por ter estado tanto tempo adormecido e pelo seu estado enfraquecido.

Ele viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Hikari e esta não lhe respondeu.

"Falas japonês?" tentou ele mais uma vez.

Após mais uns segundos de silêncio entre ambos, ela disse: "Tu não percebeste mesmo nada do que eu te expliquei até agora, pois não?" e acrescentou um sorriso agradável aos seus lábios.

"Não." respondeu ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

Sim. Ela falava japonês. E ela poderia muito bem ser a salvação de Takao.

"O que é que tu fazias naquele parque abandonado, no meio de Miami, neste estado?" perguntou Hikari.

"Sinceramente?... Eu gostava muito de ter a resposta a essa e a mais perguntas." respondeu-lhe Takao.

Hikari estranhou a resposta dele e por fim perguntou: "Não te lembras do que aconteceu antes disso?"

"Eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada." disse-lhe Takao. "Apenas sei que me chamo Takao e que falo japonês."

"Estás com amnésia?"

"Parece que sim..."

Subitamente, três batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas pelos dois jovens. Em seguida, ouviu-se a voz de um rapaz a chamar por Hikari e a dizer qualquer coisa relacionada com roupas. Era Manaka. Hikari tinha-lhe pedido que a ajudasse com Takao e que lhe arranjasse novas roupas para ele vestir, sendo que as outras estavam muito sujas e mal tratadas.

"Trouxe-lhe umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt branca." explicou Manaka entregando as duas peças de vestuário a Hikari. "Pensas que será suficiente?"

"Sim." respondeu Hikari. "Parecem-te bem?" perguntou ela, em japonês, a Takao.

"Sim, sim. Claro." respondeu o moreno.

"Ele é japonês?" perguntou Manaka após ouvir o pequeno diálogo entre Hikari e o rapaz sentado na cama dela.

"Pelos vistos." disse-lhe Hikari enquanto pousava as duas peças de roupa na cadeira onde esta antes havia estado sentada à espera que Takao acordasse.

"E o que é que ele fazia num parque abandonado em Miami?" perguntou Manaka curioso. "Ainda por cima num estado daqueles!"

"Nem eu sei, nem ele sabe." respondeu a jovem morena. "Ele está com amnésia."

"E agora?" perguntou Manaka. "Ele tem sítio onde ficar? Se ele não tiver onde ficar, a quem é que nós havemos de telefonar?"

"Eu vou falar com o meu pai." começou por explicar Hikari. "Quando o Takao desmaiou nos meus braços, naquele parque no meio do nada, achei melhor telefonar logo ao meu pai a pedir ajuda para o trazer para cá. E eu vi que o meu pai ficou muito preocupado com o estado dele. Portanto, é de esperar que não se importe que o Takao fique cá por, pelo menos, uma noite."

Novamente, mais batidas na porta do quarto de Hikari foram ouvidas e quando esta a abriu, deparou-se com o seu pai.

"Pai."

"Como está o rapaz?" perguntou o senhor Daisuke.

"Já acordou." respondeu Hikari. "Mas seria melhor ele comer alguma coisa e descansar mais um pouco."

"Estou a ver."

"Acha que o Takao pode ficar cá por uns dias, pelo menos até ele se sentir melhor?" perguntou Hikari.

O senhor Daisuke olhou para a sua filha e depois para o rapaz que se encontrava sentado na cama dela a olhar para a janela. Passou também o seu olhar por Manaka que, muito nervosamente, lhe fez uma educada vénia.

"Ele chama-se Takao?" perguntou o senhor Daisuke numa voz muito pacífica.

"Sim, pai."

Houve, então, um momento de silêncio em que o senhor Daisuke Hamasaki pensou na questão que lhe fora colocada pela sua filha.

"Sim." disse este por fim. "O Takao pode ficar cá por mais uns dias."

* * *

Judy Tate entrou no quarto do seu filho, Max Tate, para o encontrar a dormir profunda e desleixadamente numa das camas do beliche que ele partilhava com o seu primo, Michael Parker. Max tinha dezanove anos, cabelos loiros e volumosos, uns grandes olhos azuis e umas quantas sardas a decorarem o seu rosto. Michael, por sua vez, tinha vinte e dois anos. Também era loiro e também possuía olhos azuis, mas não tão grandes como os do seu primo Max.

Os três viviam juntos numa vivenda em Los Angeles há já seis anos, desde que Judy se separara do seu ex-marido, e também pai do seu filho, Hitoshi Mizuhara. Judy tinha trinta e seis anos de idade, cabelos lisos e loiros pelos ombros e grandes olhos azuis. Sim, os olhos e o ouro nos seus cabelos, Max herdara da sua mãe; já as sardas a cobrirem-lhe parte do seu rosto e o grande volume do seu cabelo obteve-o graças aos genes do seu pai.

Judy aproximou-se da cama onde Max dormia profundamente e, carinhosamente, abanou-o para que este acordasse. E este assim o fez passados uns dois minutos.

"Mãe?" murmurou Max com uma voz de quem ainda se encontrava cheio de sono.

"Dormiste até tarde." disse-lhe Judy. "São cinco e um quarto da tarde."

"Já?" espantou-se Max.

"Sim, dormiste mais de dezanove horas seguidas." informou-lhe Judy. "E acredita que a única razão pela qual eu deixei que dormisses até tão tarde é porque amanhã de manhã temos um importante vôo para apanhar. Caso contrário, meu menino, às dez da manhã já estavas em pé."

Max sorriu diante do raspanete carinhoso que recebera da sua mãe logo após acordar. Depois, lembrou-se de Michael.

"O Michael? Já se levantou?" perguntou.

"Há nove horas atrás." respondeu-lhe Judy saindo de perto da sua cama e começando a apanhar a roupa suja dos adolescentes espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. "Ele anda muito entusiasmado com o torneio mundial."

"É verdade..." concordou Max. "Mas eu também estou muito entusiasmado e nem por isso acordo tão cedo."

"Dez da manhã não é _tão cedo_. Isso é a tua preguiça a falar." respondeu-lhe Judy. "E além disso, o teu primo foi dar uma corrida matinal logo após o pequeno-almoço."

"Ele preocupa-se com o físico em demasia." resmungou Max sem paciência para o sermão sobre os cuidados que se deve ter com a saúde.

"Pois, e com a sua saúde também." ripostou Judy. "A prática de exercício físico só faz é bem, Maxwell Tate."

"Eu sei, mãe, eu sei." disse Max, ainda meio resmungão, mas sempre com o seu bom-humor inconfundível à mistura.

Após apanhar a última blusa suja de cima da secretária onde também se encontravam livros empilhados, cadernos abertos, esferográficas sem tampa e tabuleiros com loiça e restos de comida, Judy dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto de Max e Michael.

"Vá Max. Levanta-te, toma um banho e veste-te." disse Judy. "Temos de ir visitar o teu avô ao hospital." após isto dito, saiu do quarto.

* * *

"Dimitri, importas-te de baixar o som dessa _porcaria_?" gritou Anamatéia após ter estado três horas seguidas a ouvir a mesma música repetidas vezes durante aquela tarde.

"50 Cent _não é_ porcaria." respondeu-lhe o loiro. "Tu não sabes o que é ter estilo."

"Estilo?" exclamou Anamatéia. "Estilo? Tu chamas a esta _porcaria_ estilo? A minha avó tem mais estilo que esse _rapper_ duma figa!"

"É difícil ter mais estilo que o 50 Cent." respondeu-lhe Dimitri, para depois ripostar dizendo: "Posso conhecer a tua avó?"

Se Anamatéia fosse uma personagem de um anime qualquer, uma veia muitíssimo saliente far-se-ia notar na sua testa ao mesmo tempo em que esta cerraria o seu punho direito com uma raiva descomunal acumulada. Ao invés disso, Ana limitou-se a pegar num dos muitos jarros que se encontrava numa das muitas estantes de uma das muitas salas (onde ela e Dimitri se encontravam naquele preciso momento) daquela enorme mansão - à qual Dimitri muito subtil e carinhosamente apelidava de _humilde casa de Verão_ - e atirou-a na direcção do loiro com a maior força que ela conseguiu reunir.

Felizmente para Dimitri, este não era tão alto como seria comum nos rapazes da sua idade e conseguiu safar-se dum enorme galo na sua cabeça._Quase_ infelizmente para Akane, o jarro _quase_ lhe acertou se não fosse Kevin, que ia a passar com ela ao mesmo tempo naquela sala, a empurrá-la para à frente - o que, de qualquer maneira, fez com que esta tropeçasse nos seus próprios pés e caísse com a cara no chão. Assim, o jarro de mais de duzentos mil euros espetou-se contra a parede.

"Aquele jarro custou-me muito papel." disse Dimitri tranquilamente com um sorriso descontraído na sua cara.

"Olha a minha cara de arrependida." respondeu Anamatéia num tom completamente sarcástico.

"Ok, estão outra vez com as vossas malditas discussões?" exclamou Kevin. "Qual de vocês teve a excelente ideia de quase acertar com aquele jarro de porcelana chinesa na Akane?"

"A ideia era acertar na cabeça oca do Dimitri!" esclareceu Anamatéia olhando furiosamente na direcção do loiro que permanecia com um sorriso tranquilo desenhado nos seus lábios.

"O que é que ele fez desta vez?" perguntou Kevin sem um pingo de paciência para aturar aqueles dois.

"Pergunta antes o que é que ele _não _fez desta vez!" exclamou Ana quase perdendo a calma. "Eu pedi-lhe para ele baixar aquela _porcaria_ do 50 Cent que continua a tocar a altos berros, aquilo pode até mesmo vir a causar um sismo de nível dez na escala de Ritcher, e ele recusou-se afirmando que aquilo é tudo estilo! _Estilo_, pelo-amor-de-sei-lá-o-quê!"

"Dimitri, é melhor baixares a música." disse-lhe Kevin. "Está demasiado alta e eu preciso de me concentrar nuns planos para o futuro dos FireSharks."

"Se é por um futuro melhor para os FireSharks e pedido por ti e não pela cabeça de fogo, então, tudo bem." concordou Dimitri muito calmamente, irritando Anamatéia novamente com o comentário da _cabeça de fogo_. Depois, tirou um pequeno telemóvel branco do bolso do seu casaco igualmente branco e digitou dois números. Em seguida, colocou-o em altifalante e pôde ouvir-se uma voz feminina a perguntar se este desejava alguma coisa, ao que ele respondeu "Sim, Estela. Preciso de ti, é uma urgência."

"Com certeza, senhor." respondeu a empregada num tom de voz preocupado. "Vou já, senhor."

A chamada foi desligada e cinco segundos depois - se não menos - a empregada encontrava-se na sala onde os FireSharks estavam todos reunidos e, muito ofegante, perguntou "Está tudo bem, senhor Disniov? O senhor referiu que havia uma urgência."

"Sim." começou por lhe responder Dimitri. "Preciso que me baixes o volume da aparelhagem."

Por momentos, Akane jurou que se podia ouvir grilos de fundo - ou então uma música que caracterizasse muito bem o ridículo da situação - enquanto a empregada fazia o que lhe fora mandado com uma cara de quem se encontrava extremamente chocada - os seus olhos pareciam pequenos pontos negros e os seus lábios pareciam ter-se unido numa linha recta (um pouco trémula) - enquanto Kevin e Ana olhavam para o rapaz de cabelos loiros exactamente com a mesma expressão que a empregada. A empregada de cabelos negros e olhos roxos dirigiu-se, lentamente, até à estante de madeira de cerejeira onde se encontrava o aparelho electrónico, sempre com a mesma expressão traçada no seu rosto, e, com o comando deste nas mãos, baixou o volume do mesmo até que a música que estava a tocar ficasse praticamente inaudível.

"Mais alguma coisa, senhor Disniov?" perguntou a jovem empregada, após ter feito o mandado, com uma voz rouca e arrastada devido ao choque anterior.

"Não, mais nada, Estela." respondeu Dimitri sorrindo abertamente. "Realizou muito bem a sua tarefa. Pode sair. Ah, e pode aproveitar para chamar a Reina para vir limpar os estilhaços de porcelana espalhados no chão."

"Muito obrigada, senhor." respondeu a jovem empregada. "Com certeza, senhor." e assim, Estela deixou aquela sala em direcção à cozinha onde se encontravam outras doze empregadas, umas mais velhas, outras dentro da mesma idade que ela para avisar uma delas, Reina, de que havia muitos estilhaços de porcelana chinesa naquela sala para ir varrer.

Após Estela ter abandonado a sala, Anamatéia exclamou, num tom de voz de extrema incredibilidade "Até para que te baixem o volume da música tu precisas de uma empregada?"

"Ana, querida" começou este por responder muito calmamente. "Faz tudo parte do estilo." depois, virou costas e começou a andar, num ritmo consideravelmente lento, em direcção a uma das muitas escadarias daquela enorme mansão branca.

"Posso atirar-lhe outro jarro à cabeça?" perguntou Ana a Kevin.

"Não."

"Ok."

* * *

_Katsuo_.

Uma voz indistinguível chamava por ele. Ele sabia que já não podia ir a lado nenhum sem que aquela voz chamasse por ele. E isso estava a enlouquece-lo a pouco e pouco. Ele sentia-se cada vez menos racional. Principalmente nos momentos em que aquela voz de mulher chamava por ele uma, duas, três, _quatro_ vezes ou mais.

_Katsuo_.

Naquele momento, árvores, folhas caídas, relva seca e sombras da natureza era tudo o que o rodeava. Ele estava _naquele_ mato, o mato onde tudo_aquilo_ começara. E estava ali à procura de uma resposta para todas as suas perguntas. A quem pertencia _aquela_ voz? Andaria alguém a persegui-lo? O que é que quereriam dele?

Ele olhou as suas mãos. Estavam pintadas de vermelho; um vermelho-_vivo_, um vermelho-_escuro_, um vermelho-_sangue_. _Sangue_... sim, o que cobria as suas mãos naquele momento era sangue, sangue de um alguém que tinha sido sacrificado por algo completamente indefinido, sacrificado através das mãos _dele_ controladas, no entanto, pela vontade de _alguém_. E, ao observar aquela cor que transmitia um cheiro morto, as íris dos seus olhos esverdeados quase esmagaram as suas negras pupilas ao retratarem tamanha angústia e tamanho _medo_.

_Katsuo_.

"O QUE É QUE QUERES DE MIM?" berrou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos muito escuros, curtos e lisos, e com um lenço vermelho em volta da sua testa. "TORTURAR-ME? É ISSO?"

Os seus gritos preencheram o medo de muitos pássaros que se revelaram dos ramos das árvores e voaram para longe dali batendo as suas asas a uma velocidade incrível. E, com todo aquele barulho, com toda aquela confusão, os passos de Katsuo enlearam-se até que este caiu em cima de um corpo sem vida, deformado pelas ferramentas de um assassino profissional que ele desconhecia dentro de si.

O jovem rapaz de vinte e dois anos de idade tremia por todos os lados; os seus pés não controlavam mais o seu andar, as suas pernas não seguravam mais o seu corpo, o seu peito não parava de fazer movimentos ascendentes e descendentes como se este fosse um relógio-bomba, as suas mãos já nem as suas lágrimas sofridas conseguiam apanhar de tão trémulas que se encontravam, o seu pescoço parecia prestes a cair no chão de tanto estalar com os movimentos bruscos que este fazia, os seus dentes chocavam e rangiam devido ao frio gelado que preenchia todos os poros da sua pele naquela estação quente do ano e a sua cabeça não parava de andar às voltas à procura _daquilo_ que não parava de o atormentar.

Instintivamente, Katsuo sentiu a necessidade de correr para fora dali. E correu, correu, correu, tropeçando em troncos velhos, batendo com a cara em finos paus despendidos das árvores, cobrindo a sua vista de folhas secas e mortas. _Mortas_. Tudo morto, tudo velho, tudo _escuro_. Tudo parecia relacionar-se com a morte, com o fim. E ele tinha medo. Ele tinha _muito_ medo. Então ele correu. Correu o mais longe que conseguiu e durante tanto tempo quanto aguentou. Só queria sair dali. Embora soubesse que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquela voz iria voltar para o submeter àquela intolerante tortura.

_Katsuo_.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

E aqui vos deixo com o segundo capítulo da fanfic NYC! Gostaram? Não gostaram? Esperavam mais? Têm críticas a fazer? Sugestões a acrescentar? Novas personagens a inscrever? Estão à vontade! Basta que me mandem reviews a dizerem tudo isso e muito mais (se assim vos apetecer). Tenho também a acrescentar que vou tentar actualizar o blog_ hikarimagination_ o mais depressa possível com novas músicas para a lista da banda sonora desta fanfic e com outros assuntos.

Lucy Hiwatari, eu sei que a tua personagem ainda não apareceu, mas não desesperes, pois eu não me esqueci de ti! A tua personagem irá aparecer, em breve. E não te preocupes, pois não é por ela aparecer mais tarde que vai deixar de ter mais ou menos importância para o desenrolar desta história. Todas as personagens têm o seu mistério e cada uma delas é uma peça deste puzzle. Logo, todas são extremamente essenciais :)

Mayuka Howard - Mestra Hyuuga, a tua personagem já apareceu neste capítulo e, como deves ter reparado, eu acrescentei um outro detalhe à Ayane para além das características todas dela que já me tinhas dado a conhecer. Reparaste no "invulgar" a itálico a respeito do comportamento dela? Ah pois é, a tua personagem já começou a criar algum mistério à volta dela! Espero que gostes e que não te importes, pois eu senti a necessidade de o fazer para um melhor desempenho da tua personagem no desenrolar da fanfic :)

Caros leitores, devo também falar-vos de três personagens que foram referidas durante este capítulo - Max Tate, Michael Parker e Hitoshi Mizuhara. O que eu tenho para vos dizer sobre eles é somente sobre os seus nomes, contudo, isto pode vir a ser esclarecedor para alguns de vocês.

Primeiro, enquanto Judy está a "ralhar", digamos assim, com o Max sobre a importância da saúde e de levantar cedo, devem ter reparado que, numa das falas dela, esta o trata por _Maxwell_. E porquê _Maxwell_? Bem, eu decidi que Max era um nome demasiado pequeno e decidi acrescentar-lhe mais umas quatro letras; não é o nome original da personagem, mas é como se fosse.

Segundo, a personagem Michael Parker - pertencente a Aoki Takao - faz parte da lista infindável de personagens que constituem o anime Bakuten Shoot Beyblade e eu decidi fazer dele primo do Max nesta fanfic, embora ele não o seja no manga/anime original (a menos que eu desconheça esse facto). E, obviamente, também esta minha decisão tem uma razão de ser que, mais à frente na história, irão perceber.

Terceiro, o nome do pai do Max, Hitoshi Mizuhara, não é o original; aliás, o seu nome próprio não é o original, a não ser o seu apelido, Mizuhara, pois, como devem saber, os pais do Max são de nacionalidades diferentes - Judy Tate é americana e o senhor Mizuhara é japonês. Quero, no entanto, esclarecer que _Hitoshi _não se trata do nome original da personagem que faz de pai do Max, sim? Aliás, o facto é que esta personagem é apenas conhecida como sendo o Sr. Mizuhara. Ou então posso ser eu com falta de informação... se for esse o caso, agradeço que quem saiba o nome próprio do pai do Max me informe a respeito.

Outra coisa de que eu vos queria falar - e que vos pode ter deixado confusos, intrigados, etc - é sobre a cor dos olhos de Hikari (a minha personagem) neste capítulo. Para quem leu o último capítulo (primeiro), deve ter reparado que a descrição dos olhos dela seria algo como "castanhos com leves tons de azul e verde". Contudo, para quem leu a informação contida no meu perfil aqui do site deve estar menos confuso. Eu passo, então a explicar - os olhos da minha personagem são um dos seus mistérios, sendo que estes mudam de cor consoante o seu estado de espírito e os seus sentimentos; por exemplo, se esta estiver triste ou preocupada (como se viu neste capítulo), os seus olhos ficam extremamente azuis. Se, pelo contrário, esta estiver muito feliz, apaixonada, etc-que-possam imaginar, os seus olhos ficam imensamente verdes. Ou seja, resumindo e concluindo, os sentimentos _muito_negativos deixam os seus olhos azuis e os sentimentos _muito_ positivos deixam os seus olhos verdes, perceberam?

Agora, relativamente a uma das personagens mais divertidas de toda esta história - Dimitri Disniov... devem querer saber qual a música do 50 Cent que ele estava a ouvir a altos berros e que pôs a Anamatéia louca de raiva, não é? Então, para isso, passem pelo meu blog _hikarimagination_ onde eu irei publicar um _post_ com informações novas sobre a banda sonora deste meu projecto. E não se esqueçam de comentar a dizerem o que acharam e a dar sugestões, opiniões, críticas, etc :)

Já agora... peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar, mas, como já referi nas minhas notas iniciais, a faculdade ocupa muito tempo ao pessoal. Agora estou prestes a entrar de férias, mas vão ser umas férias um tanto quanto complicadas, sendo que vou ter de passar grande parte do seu tempo a estudar para as frequências que ainda vou ter no início de Janeiro.

Contudo, tentarei actualizar o terceiro capítulo num espaço_ máximo_ de três semanas. Pode parecer demasiado tempo, mas é o que eu consigo arranjar.

Eu quero muito saber se há alguém insatisfeito com a maneira como a sua personagem está a ser trabalhada e agradeço imenso que mo digam através das vossas reviews - que me são muito queridas -, mas não se esqueçam de que esta fanfic ainda está no seu início e que na fase inicial dum projecto tão grande como este torna-se complicado conseguir introduzir logo toda a informação básica, que os leitores precisam de saber, nos três primeiros capítulos. Por isso, aviso-vos desde já que, pelo menos, até ao sexto capítulo desta minha fic, os capítulos serão, essencialmente, uma _espécie de primeiro capítulo (ou prólogo) dividido em várias partes_, querendo eu com isto dizer que a verdadeira acção começará apenas um pouco mais adiante; em breve, mas mais adiante.

E, mais uma vez, volto a repetir - as personagens que ainda não apareceram ou que até agora mostraram poucos momentos activos nestes primeiros acontecimentos da história não estão esquecidas nem abandonadas no fundo da prateleira! Eu adoro todas as minhas personagens (até os vilões) e não pretendo deixar uma personagem que seja sem vários momentos marcantes e decisivos no rumo desta fanfic. A história desta fic é toda ela um puzzle e cada personagem é uma peça-chave desse mesmo puzzle, o que significa dizer que todas elas são extremamente essenciais.

No terceiro capítulo pretendo introduzir-vos a novas personagens e a novos segredos e/ou mistérios. Até lá, fiquem atentos e mandem-me reviews, sim? (A)

Ah, e não se esqueçam - as personagens que vos podem parecer mais impotentes, os objectos que vos podem parecer mais insignificantes, os cenários que podem considerar mais facilmente esquecíveis... poderão também ser de extrema importância para a resolução de todo o mistério de NYC - não estou a dizer que o são, estou somente a dizer que _há_ uma possibilidade de o serem.

Bem... e penso que, por enquanto, tenho tudo dito.

Até ao próximo capítulo,  
Hikari.


	4. Capítulo 3

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

Bem, demorei muito, mas muito mais do que três semanas a actualizar quer esta fanfic, quer o blog _hikarimagination_! E peço desculpa por este atraso, mas tenho de ver se compro um novo computador, pois o meu deixou-me numa altura em que eu mais precisava dele... outra vez. É o segundo computador que me faz uma destas, e eu começo a pensar que isto é uma espécie qualquer de _karma_. Estou, neste preciso momento, imagine-se, na casa de uma amiga minha, no portátil dela, a passar para aqui para o fanfiction o terceiro capítulo desta fanfic. Portanto, como devem estar correctamente a pensar, se não fosse pelo computador avariado, eu já teria actualizado esta história há mais de um mês atrás! Incrível a falta que um computador pode fazer nestes dias... Mais uma vez, peço-vos imensa desculpa pelo atraso fenomenal. A partir de agora, e até arranjar um portátil novo, lá terei de ir escrevendo os meus capítulos no papel para depois os passar aqui para o site através de um outro computador qualquer... emprestado, melhor dizendo.

Quero, mais uma vez, agradecer a todos aqueles que comentaram a minha fanfic - Nany Dark, FireKai, Xia Matsuyama, Mayuka Howard - Mestra Hyuuga, Anamateia Haika e Jessica Kelly. Mais à frente, no final do capítulo, deixarei a continuação da minha _Nota de Autora _para mais informações sobre a fanfic, as novas personagens (que ainda se encontram por aparecer) e o blog - houve uns problemas com o mesmo que gostaria de vos comunicar.

Agora, deixo-vos com o terceiro capítulo de _NYC _- boa leitura! :)

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 3.

* * *

Os seus olhos azuis-claros semicerraram ao olharem na direcção de toda aquela luz quente e intensa que o sol daquela magnífica tarde de Verão transmitia. Contudo, por mais agradável que o tempo pudesse estar, a sua preocupação não parecia desaparecer. Todo o seu corpo tremia levemente, apenas de vez em quando, enquanto esta estendia a roupa naquela esplêndida varanda na qual os raios solares incidiam com grande força. A sua respiração por vezes falhava, mas somente por meras fracções de segundos.

Karen olhou na direcção da estrada de terra daquele imenso bosque verde e cheio de vida e, por entre os grandes pinheiros, viu surgir o vulto da pessoa por quem ela havia estado à espera, ansiosamente, há já quase três dias.

Contudo, o regresso de Katsuo só a deixou ainda mais assustada e preocupada, sendo que este vinha coberto de sangue, segurando a sua camisa na mão direita, e a limpar os quatro cortes que tinha no seu peito com o lenço vermelho, que este costuma usar em volta da sua testa, completamente encharcado.

Apressadamente, esta correu para a porta de entrada da pequena casa que esta partilhava com Katsuo e mais cinco amigos.

"Katsuo." chamou, assim que o rapaz de olhos verdes se aproximou de onde ela se encontrava. Mas este não lhe respondeu, ignorando o seu tom de voz preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, chateado. Muito simplesmente, passou ao seu lado sem sequer a olhar nos olhos. Após ser ignorada, as suas sobrancelhas levantaram expressando tristeza no seu bonito rosto.

"Então rapaz, o que é que te aconteceu?" perguntou um rapaz de olhos azuis-escuros e curtos cabelos pretos que ia a entrar na sala de estar daquela pequena casa. Este vestia umas calças de ganga azul-clara e uma t-shirt laranja de padrão muito simples. O seu rosto parecia demonstrar o quão simpático e agradável este era, mesmo estando, naquele momento, a expressar a sua preocupação por Katsuo.

Katsuo continuou sem responder. Dirigiu-se até às escadas de madeira-escura no canto esquerdo daquela divisão da casa e subiu, indo, em seguida, trancar-se no seu quarto.

"Bem... mas o que é que se passou com ele?" perguntou o mesmo rapaz de olhos azuis-escuros olhando para os três amigos "Ele estava todo ensanguentado!"

"E já não é a primeira vez que ele aparece assim..." acrescentou Karen enquanto largava um pesado suspiro.

"Deixem-no estar." ouviu-se a voz grave e masculina vinda do outro lado da sala.

Numa das três poltronas vermelhas existentes naquela divisão, encontrava-se sentado um rapaz cujos cabelos compridos eram pretos e os seus olhos de uma cor como cinza. Este vestia uma espécie de colete preto, com decote em _V_, que deixava os seus musculados braços (e parte do seu peito, também) à mostra - contudo, estes não eram exagerados -; vestia, também, umas calças igualmente pretas e calçava umas grandes botas... de que cor? Pretas. Em volta do seu pescoço, pendia um comprido fio negro, o qual suportava uma cruz prateada. Em praticamente todos os dedos, de ambas as suas mãos, era de notar os anéis de prata que este usava.

"Ele já tem idade suficiente para saber no que anda metido." acrescentou após tragar uma vez mais no seu cigarro.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério!..." exclamou Karen a olhar para ele boquiaberta "Ele chegou, pela quarta vez ou mais até, todo ensanguentado a casa! Nós somos os únicos amigos dele e tu vens para aqui dizer que não é altura de nos preocuparmos com as coisas em que ele se anda a envolver?"

"A Karen tem razão, meu." concordou o rapaz de olhos-azuis "Ele desta vez conseguiu vir em pior estado... imagina se ele da próxima vez nem chegar cá a casa vivo consegue?"

"Olha Takeshi, sabes que mais? Cala-te! Não estás a ajudar em nada!" virou-se Karen irritada. Em seguida, subiu as escadas anteriormente subidas por Katsuo e foi até ao quarto do mesmo.

"O que é que foi que eu disse?" perguntou Takeshi, ao seu amigo sentado na poltrona, impressionado com a atitude da rapariga de cabelos ruivos.

"Nada Takeshi, esquece lá isso." respondeu o outro levantando-se e dirigindo-se a outra divisão da casa.

"Espera Yuu!" exclamou Takeshi indo atrás do mesmo "Explica-me lá!"

* * *

"Hilary, eu não sei se deveríamos fazê-lo..." começou Kenny por dizer num tom de voz um pouco assustado "Pode tornar-se numa aventura um pouco perigosa, não achas?"

"Não, não acho." respondeu a morena prontamente "Estou farta de ter de obedecer sempre às ordens dos senhores Tachibana! E, desta vez, ninguém me vai impedir de ir assistir ao maior evento desportivo do ano!"

"Ma-mas..." gaguejou Kenny.

"Olha Kenny, se não quiseres vir não venhas." disse, por fim, Hilary enquanto preparava as suas malas de viagem furiosamente "Eu vou, de qualquer maneira."

"E-eu... quer dizer... eu quero ir... Ma-mas e... e se...?"

"E se nada, Kenny!" exclamou Hilary "Se quiseres vir, vens. Se não quiseres desobedecer ao papá e à mamã, não vens. É tão simples quanto isso!"

"Tens razão, desculpa..." concordou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos "Mas não precisavas de ser tão bruta a falar..."

"Sim, Kenny... É só que..." começou por se explicar Hilary "Sempre tive os meus pais a dizer-me o que fazer e estou a precisar de ganhar um pouco de independência, percebes? Preciso da minha liberdade. E eu acredito que também tu precises do mesmo..." disse-lhe, sorrindo por fim.

"É..." Kenny reflectiu por momentos e, finalmente, decidiu concordar com Hilary "Bem... se não fosses tu a convencer-me do contrário, duma coisa tenho a certeza... Eu nunca me iria meter numa aventura destas!"

"Mas é pelo bem do Beyblade, pensa assim." disse Hilary a tentar animá-lo "Afinal, o que seria do Beyblade sem um génio como tu, Kenny?"

Kenny sorriu e sentiu uma maior confiança na decisão que ele e a sua prima tinham tomado e respondeu, por fim, entrando na brincadeira:

"Tens razão. O que seria do Beyblade sem um génio como eu?"

* * *

O som da água cristalina a correr velozmente penetrava na sua mente como algo que o acalmava, acima de tudo, e ajudava a tomar decisões que este considerava serem de maior importância e cujas consequências poderiam ser de maior relevo. Contudo, naquele dia específico, Ray Kon não se encontrava a meditar sobre nada em concreto. Apenas lhe apeteceu sentar-se na rocha do costume, com as pernas cruzadas, as mãos juntas como que numa oração, os olhos fechados e os seus ouvidos atentos a tudo o que fosse movimento.

Naquele momento, Ray, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros presos numa trança, encontrava-se a relaxar, muito simplesmente. Isto até os seus sentidos auditivos apurados começarem a detectar o som de movimentos que não pertenciam nem à água que descia pela cascata abaixo, nem ao vento que soprava uma brisa suave e amena naquela tarde de Verão, nem às folhas que descansavam nos ramos de todas aquelas inúmeras árvores que faziam parte de todo aquele imenso bosque. Não. Aqueles movimentos pertenciam a um ser da mesma raça que Ray. A um ser humano.

Mas quem poderia ter entrado naquele lugar sem ser um dos seus companheiros? Deveria ele exaltar-se e reagir prontamente?

Por fim, foi-lhe permitido aperceber-se da fragrância que provinha desse mesmo ser, intruso talvez, graças ao seu olfacto que vinha a ser aperfeiçoado a cada sessão de meditação que este praticava. Apenas por isso, Ray não saiu do lugar onde estava sentado com as suas pernas cruzadas nem abriu os olhos para se certificar se estaria mesmo correcto. Ele tinha a certeza de que a pessoa que se estava a aproximar dele, pelas suas costas, era-lhe conhecida.

Seguidamente, duas mãos finas e elegantes cobriram-lhe os olhos e uma doce e carinhosa voz feminina soou aos seus ouvidos.

"Adivinha quem é?" perguntou-lhe.

"Mariah." respondeu Ray sem hesitar.

"Oh, assim não vale!" exclamou a rapariga de longos cabelos pintados de rosa-choque presos num elástico "Tu sabes sempre quando sou eu! Nem vale a pena ter este tipo de brincadeiras contigo..."

Ray olhou para a rapariga, sorriu-lhe e, em seguida, perguntou: "O que te traz aqui? Interrompeste a minha meditação."

"Eu sei, desculpa." disse Mariah "Mas Tao Sensei quer falar contigo."

"Tao Sensei?" estranhou, sendo que o seu mestre, e mestre também dos seus restantes companheiros de equipa, sempre soubera que era de grande importância que ninguém, nem mesmo ele, interrompesse Ray durante as suas horas de meditação - a não ser que algo de errado se passasse. Haveria algum problema?

"Sim, ele diz que é importante." explicou Mariah "Está à tua espera no templo."

"Está bem, eu vou lá falar com ele então." concordou o rapaz de olhos da cor do ouro preocupado.

Assim, Ray levantou-se da rocha onde antes de encontrava a meditar e dirigiu-se até ao templo onde este morava juntamente com Mariah, Tao Sensei e os seus restantes três companheiros. Para isso, teve de atravessar um dos muitos caminhos daquele bosque, que ele já conhecia como as palmas das suas mãos, cheios de árvores a dar frutos e arbustos com flores variadas.

Por fim, chegou a uma escadaria enorme que o levaria até à entrada principal do templo. Com uma agilidade e rapidez incríveis, o chinês subiu as escadas e, rapidamente, achava-se em frente à grande porta onde, por detrás, se encontrava a pequena sala onde o esperava Tao Sensei.

Ray abriu a porta, pediu licença e entrou.

"A Mariah disse-me que queria falar comigo, Sensei." começou Ray por dizer preparando-se, mentalmente, para receber notícias menos boas.

"Sim." afirmou o senhor já de uma certa idade, baixinho e careca "Eu quero muito fazer-te um convite irrecusável."

"Um convite irrecusável..." repetiu Ray, parecendo descansar um pouco após ouvir o tema do assunto que levara Tao Sensei a interromper a sua sessão de meditação "Que convite irrecusável, Sensei?"

O velho mestre olhou, com os seus pequenos e semicerrados olhos, nos olhos de Ray e perguntou-lhe: "Ray, diz-me uma coisa... estarias interessado em subir a montanha comigo?" E sorriu, após colocada a questão, deixando um Ray muito confuso a olhar para ele.

* * *

O brilho do sol era intenso, contudo, confortável. Os raios solares transmitiam uma agradável onda de calor e o chilrear dos pássaros contribuía para um cenário que seria indiscutivelmente de Verão. A temperatura estava perfeita, o céu azul perfeito, as poucas nuvens que o decoravam também aparentavam ser perfeitamente brancas e fofas, o mar parecia igualmente perfeito... e tudo seria verdadeiramente perfeito se ele ao menos soubesse o que raio é que ele estava a fazer nos Estados Unidos da América, completamente perdido e amnésico. Para ser mais específico, em Miami.

"Devo dizer que a atitude do meu pai me surpreendeu." uma voz feminina, repentinamente, interrompeu os seus pensamentos "Pela positiva."

Takao olhou para o seu lado e ficou a olhar durante uns segundos para o rosto da rapariga que o salvou. Realmente, ele ainda nem sequer havia feito nada para lhe retribuir esse facto. Muito pelo contrário. Quase nem falava com ela, fechava-se em si mesmo como se à sua volta existisse uma espécie de concha protectora e raramente a olhava nos olhos quando ela falava com ele.

"Desculpa." disse o moreno, por fim.

Hikari ficou surpresa com tal declaração e sem saber o que pensar.

"Porque é que me estás a pedir desculpa?" perguntou.

"Digamos que tu me salvaste a vida e..." começou ele por explicar "Eu ainda nem arranjei maneira de te agradecer por tudo o que tens feito por mim até agora."

"Não há problema." respondeu Hikari com um sorriso "Não tens por que agradecer, eu simplesmente me limitei a..."

"A ajudar um rapaz com muito mau aspecto e que não conheces de lado nenhum..." interrompeu-a Takao para completar a sua frase como ele achava que seria a maneira mais correcta para expressar tudo o que ela fizera por ele até ali "A sério, nem tinhas por que o fazer e mesmo assim... arranjaste-me um sítio onde dormir e comer."

"Claro que não poderia deixar de te ajudar! Quando eu te encontrei, tu desmaiaste nos meus braços. Não podia simplesmente deixar-te ali abandonado..." começou por dizer Hikari "E tu não tens mau aspecto."

"Eu sei que sou bonito." brincou ele, tentando, com isso, começar a deixar tudo mais calmo e descontraído entre eles os dois "Estava era a falar das minhas roupas sujas e rasgadas."

"Presunção e água benta, cada qual toma a que quer; já dizia o povo." comentou Hikari, contribuindo para a brincadeira "Ainda bem que te sentes melhor..."

"Melhor e com vontade de te retribuir com o máximo que eu conseguir fazer por ti." disse-lhe Takao "Mas não sei como..."

"Não preciso que faças nada. Apenas que recuperes bem." respondeu Hikari com um simpático e pequeno sorriso.

Um pequeno silêncio instalou-se entre ambos enquanto Hikari bebia um pouco mais do seu sumo de laranja natural, bem fresco, e Takao olhava a praia ao lado da esplanada daquele simpático café.

Por fim, quebrou o silêncio com um pequeno riso irónico.

"O que se passa?" perguntou uma Hikari sorridente "Qual é a piada?" perguntou olhando, em seguida, na mesma direcção que o moreno.

"Nada demais." respondeu "Apenas me estava a aperceber da sorte que tive no meio de tanto azar..."

"Pois, é verdade..."

"Primeiro, acordo numa cidade estrangeira cuja língua me é completamente desconhecida. Depois, sou perseguido por homens que nunca antes tinha visto na minha vida. Em terceiro, desmaio..." e depois de uma curta pausa, continuou "Para vir a acordar num hotel de luxo e conseguir ficar lá hospedado sem pagar absolutamente nada... salvo por uma rapariga... como tu."

"Como eu?" perguntou Hikari sem perceber.

"Sim, como tu." sorriu Takao. Mas não adiantou mais nada.

Apercebendo-se de que o mesmo não iria entrar em detalhes sobre a sua última afirmação, esta decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Eu não sabia dessa parte da história em que foste perseguido por homens." começou esta por dizer "Conta mais."

A verdade é que Takao nem tinha assim tanta coisa para partilhar, sendo que se encontrava amnésico e os únicos acontecimentos de que este se conseguia lembrar surgiam a partir da altura em que este acordara naquela escura e fria mansão que lhe era completamente desconhecida. Mas, sentindo-se em dívida para com Hikari, e sentido, também, que esta seria uma pessoa na qual poderia confiar, contou-lhe o início da sua aventura na cidade de Miami.

* * *

Lucy Tatiana Drubich. Uma simples e modesta operadora de loja. Ou se calhar, não seria bem o caso. Pois de simples e modesta, a rapariga de cabelos pintados de verde e olhos originalmente laranja, com um toque de dourado, nada possuía. O seu estilo era extravagante e o mesmo vinha a reflectir a sua personalidade: muito alegre e engraçada, gostava de fazer os outros rir e era também muito sonhadora. Para além de ser vítima de um caso extremo de _preguicite aguda _que a mesma já tentara combater milhares (talvez, milhões até) de vezes e saíra sempre derrotada. Mas o facto de não desistir assim tão facilmente dos seus objectivos também a caracterizava e, neste caso, este poderia considerar-se uma qualidade.

Contudo, Lucy não estava com grande paciência para combater a sua preguiça, sendo que esta se encontrava, naquele preciso momento, adormecida no balcão da loja de acessórios, presentes e livros na qual esta trabalhava há já dois meses e meio (o que muito espantava os seus dois primos - com quem ela vivia desde pequena, mais precisamente, desde os cinco anos de idade - que constantemente insistiam que ela deveria ser mais trabalhadora e responsável). Como é que ela ainda ali trabalhava? Bem... o dono da loja passava muito tempo fora da mesma, em "negócios exteriores", como o mesmo afirmava, e a popularidade daquela pequena casa de vendas não era assim tanta, na verdade.

De repente, um forte estrondo fez-se ouvir nas prateleiras encostadas na parede ao fundo da loja. O mesmo barulho despertou Lucy do seu profundo sono que, somente uns minutos depois de muito bocejo, parou para pensar no que poderia ter causado tremenda confusão na parte detrás da loja.

"Que estranho." falou Lucy para os seus próprios botões "De certeza que se alguém tivesse entrado na loja eu tinha acordado logo..."

Por momentos, a rapariga de dezassete anos de idade perguntou-se se deveria ou não ir espreitar para averiguar o que se teria passado. Começou a andar em passos lentos até às últimas estantes, mas parou antes de entrar nessa mesma parte da loja, pois esta era escura e sempre lhe metera imenso medo. E, melindrosa como ela era, pequenas lágrimas já se encontravam a formar no canto dos seus olhos. Lucy encontrava-se completamente atenta a cada pormenor sonoro que pudesse soar naquele local, não fosse um ladrão ou coisa parecida estar a invadir aquela loja.

"Mas quem assaltaria uma loja com tão pouca clientela?" perguntou-se a si mesma, pensando, em seguida, o quão pouco inteligente essa mesma pessoa seria.

Decidiu dar mais um passo em frente e, mal o fez, pôde observar três livros de cada grossa a caírem da última estante da fila à sua esquerda. A mesma soltou um grito e estremeceu, baixando-se em seguida e ficando abraçada a si mesma.

_Mas o que é que se passa aqui?_ começou Lucy por pensar _Eu sempre soube que esta loja estava amaldiçoada ou coisa do género! Tenho de sair daqui!_

Finalmente, um voz fina, e que soava quase como a de uma inocente e pequena criança, fez-se ouvir, o que levou Lucy a levantar a sua cabeça para tentar descobrir de onde provinha tal voz. Ela olhou para trás das suas costas, para a sua frente, para a fila de estantes à sua direita, para a fila de estantes à sua esquerda e, mesmo assim, não conseguia perceber de onde vinha aquele som. Até que, ao olhar novamente para a sua frente, esta observou com maior atenção o amontoado de caixas de cartão que se encontravam encostadas na dita parede ao fundo da loja.

"O Sr. Uzumi sempre me avisou que deveria manter-me afastada daquelas caixas e que nunca lhes deveria tocar fosse porque motivo fosse..." murmurou Lucy para si mesma, receando que, se esta falasse demasiado alto, a pessoa ou coisa que estivesse também dentro da loja a pudesse ouvir e fugisse. Ou pior, que a atacasse.

Deixando a curiosidade dominar o seu medo, Lucy levantou-se do chão e caminhou decidida até às caixas, sempre com um misto de receio e pânico que se podia detectar pela sua expressão facial naquele preciso momento. Quando chegou ao dito amontoado, começou a espreitar caixa atrás de caixa, atirando para trás de si as que não contivessem qualquer tipo de objecto. E chegou à conclusão de que todas estavam totalmente... vazias.

Novamente, o medo tomou conta de si por completo.

"Será um fantasma?" exclamou, com rios de lágrimas a escorrerem pelas suas faces rosadas.

"Lucy!" ouviu a rapariga de cabelos verdes repentinamente.

Ao ouvir aquela voz masculina gritar pelo seu nome, a sua primeira reacção foi gritar e, seguidamente, a mesma abriu a porta de madeira que antes se encontrava tapada pelo amontoado de caixas de cartão e escondeu-se dentro daquela divisão que lhe era de todo desconhecida. No entanto, esta apenas se apercebeu do local onde estava após ficar a mirar as suas mãos tremendo enquanto as mesmas agarravam fortemente a maçaneta castanha daquela porta.

"Espera aí! Uma porta?" questionou-se Lucy. Mas, antes que esta tivesse sequer a oportunidade de olhar para trás para averiguar o sítio onde a mesma se achava naquele instante, começou a ouvir, novamente, aquela voz fininha... seguida de uma outra voz fininha. O que a levou a congelar completamente.

"Vês? Já nos descobriu!" exclamou a primeira voz.

"A culpa é toda tua!" defendeu-se a segunda voz.

"Minha? Tu é que começaste aos gritos comigo por nada!" reclamou a primeira.

"Se tu não tivesses comido o meu almoço nada disto teria acontecido!" disse a segunda.

"Eu estava com fome e tu estavas a dormir que nem uma pedra!" começou por explicar a primeira.

"Tu acordas sempre com fome e já não é a primeira vez que comes a minha comida!" continuou a segunda.

As vozes pareciam continuar numa frenética discussão sobre quem teria comido o quê de quem. E Lucy cada vez ficava mais aterrorizada com aquela situação. O que será que os seres donos daquelas vozes comiam às refeições? Tudo menos raparigas de dezassete anos com cabelos pintados de verde, rezava ela.

Por fim, decidiu engolir em seco e arranjar, novamente, coragem para olhar para trás de si e verificar a quem é que, na verdade, pertenciam tais vozes. E foi o que fez. O que a mesma viu estava para além da sua imaginação.

* * *

"_Domino Severo_."

Naquela igreja de aspecto velho e abandonado, podia ouvir-se uma voz grossa e masculina a entoar frases numa língua morta.

"_Melnicensis Melnicensis_..." continuava a voz como que a cantar "_Ecclesie preposito tam litterali scientia quam spirituali intelligentia predito, Vosmas Pragensis ecclesie solo nomine decanus post huius vite stadium in celesti regno bravium. Quanta mentis mee devituine ac dilectione vestre paternitati substernor, Deum testor, eloqui nequeo, neque enim est magna dilectio, quam humana comprehendit ratio_..."

O seu corpo ferido encontrava-se coberto por somente uma veste vermelha cuja cor já se encontrava encardida e deveras suja. Os seus cabelos eram de uma cor loira-escura e estes encontravam-se sequíssimos. As rugas nas suas jovens mãos evidenciavam um estilo de vida diferente conhecida pelo ser humano comum. E, principalmente, os seus olhos, por fim, abertos retratavam toda a maldade que poderia existir no interior de um só ser. Humano? Talvez não. Pois não era de todo comum um homem ser dono de tais olhos vermelho-sangue. Estes expressavam solidão, ódio e destruição para onde quer que olhassem.

Contudo, os mesmos olhos encarnados, pintados e recheados de emoções violentas, conseguiam também transmitir uma lealdade sem igual. Quase como se a mente que controlava aquele corpo estivesse, desde sempre, embalada numa espécie de hipnose.

Os bancos de madeira daquela antiga igreja já se encontravam roídos, em grande parte, devido aos pequenos - e grandes - roedores que por ali passavam (ou habitavam até). Os vitrais já não possuíam o brilho de antigamente e apenas um permanecia completamente intacto, pois todos os outros encontravam-se como sendo meros puzzles cujas peças que faltavam permaneciam por achar. O chão era poeirento e sujo, as paredes eram húmidas e frias e o tecto já pouco sustento encontrava. O ambiente era de escuridão profunda, de tristeza imensa e, acima de tudo, de maldade infinita e demasiadamente poderosa. Talvez incontrolável.

Mas havia um pormenor que, acima de todos os outros, importava muito mais a Kai que, naquele momento, espreitava por uma das pesadas, e já velhas, portas daquela igreja com o seu rosto visivelmente tenso. E pode-se dizer que também era de grande importância para o homem que naquele momento citava passagens em latim.

"..._ut quod superest radas et quod non est desuper addas; inproprie dicta proprietate muta, ut sic mead inscicia tua sublevetur facecia. Non enim ab amico corrigi erubesco, qui etiam ab amicis nimio affectu emendari exposco_..."

Todos os crucifixos ali existentes encontravam-se virados para baixo.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Quando viram a publicação do terceiro capítulo desta minha fanfic devem ter pensado "Aleluia, estava a ver que não!" Pois é. Sejamos honestos e frontais. Aliás, eu é que vou constatar o que aqui já se pôde verificar há muito tempo atrás: eu sou **péssima** com as actualizações! Mas também devo dizer-vos, sinceramente, que este meu problema a envolver tudo o que seja computador já me parece mais _karma_ do que outra coisa! Não tenho sorte nenhuma com computadores, principalmente portáteis. Por isso mesmo ainda estou receosa e na dúvida se deverei ou não arriscar comprar um novo.

Bem, verdade seja dita... Um novo pc vou mesmo ter de comprar, porque, hoje em dia, já não nos desenrascamos sem eles! É isso e os telemóveis também! Tal é o vício eheheh

Mas bem, passando a falar deste novo e fresquinho capítulo!

Neste capítulo, não apareceram várias personagens anteriormente apresentadas. E explico já o porquê: porque se todas as personagens que não apareceram - Alex, Max e Judy, os Genius e os Firesharks (penso que não me esqueci de ninguém...) - aparecessem também, este capítulo nunca mais tinha fim! E por muito que eu vos queira compensar com um capítulo grandito devido à minha enorme e desastrosa falha na actualização desta fanfic, eu não podia incluir a malta toda num gigantesco capítulo senão dava-me cabo do esquema todo para esta história!

Mas repararam bem no que eu fiz para compensar a ausência de todas essas personagens? Incluí, num só capítulo, catorze novas personagens na _New York City_ - embora quatro delas não tenham aparecido numa cena específica e concretamente, mas foram referidas, o que significa que passarão a fazer parte de toda a trama desta história.

Uma delas é a tua personagem, Lucy Hiwatari. Eu sei que ela demorou a aparecer, mas eu disse que aparecia, não disse? E cá está ela! Como eu tenho vindo a dizer aos outros queridos leitores que inscreveram as suas maravilhosas personagens nesta minha fic, mesmo ela ainda não tendo tido grandes momentos de acção nem grandes diálogos, isso não quer dizer nada, sendo que toda e cada personagem é super importante nesta história! Portanto, também a trapalhona da Lucy vai ter o seu papel importante na _NYC_! E o que será que ela viu? A quem pertencerão aquelas misteriosas e fininhas vozes? E, antes de mais nada, que raio de lugar é aquele onde ela foi parar? Continua a seguir a fanfic para não perderes pitada do que ainda está para acontecer à tua personagem! :)

Muitas aventuras estão para vir, Lucy!

E agora, meu querido FireKai, desculpa não ter respondido antes à tua mensagem, mas quando eu a vi eu estava já à pressa e entretanto já só consegui acabar hoje de passar para aqui o terceiro capítulo - devido aos problemas anteriormente referidos no início deste capítulo - e decidi, então, aproveitar para te responder agora à tua mensagem.

Sobre as notícias que supostamente era para terem sido concretizadas e que se encontram escritas no meu perfil, eu realmente pensei que tudo iria funcionar às mil maravilhas e que conseguiria realizar todas aquelas actualizações há dois meses atrás (nem vou comentar esta parte...), mas sem um computador que esteja constantemente disponível sempre que eu preciso de o utilizar, já é difícil. Sem net então, mais difícil se torna. E pronto, pode-se dizer que fui fazendo o meu "melhor", digamos assim, utilizando computadores emprestados, o que, para coisas como escrever capítulos e etc, nunca é muito bom, pois tu sabes que todo o autor precisa de concentração e de tempo para fazer pesquisas sobre isto e aquilo, de reler uma e outra vez os capítulos, de apagar e reescrever o que acha que não ficou no seu melhor... Bem, uma infinidade de coisas que me levaram a demorar imenso tempo até conseguir acabar tudo o que tinha para acabar. Aliás, actualizar.

Por fim, tive disponibilidade para vir passar uns dias a casa dos meus pais e usar um dos computadores cá de casa para actualizar a _NYC_ e refazer o meu blog (mais à frente explico).

Quanto à fanfic no _FictionPress_, sim, eu vou publicá-la. Contudo, somente o prólogo e apenas daqui a umas semanas. Quero ter tempo suficiente para avançar bastante com esta minha fanfic e só depois publicarei a outra - a qual deixarei em estado hiatus após a sua actualização durante um tempinho para ver se consigo reunir suficientes inscrições. Já sabes que eu cá sou a mulher das inscrições nas fanfics. E tu também, és o homem das inscrições nas tuas fanfics! Ou, pelo menos, já houve uma altura em que andaste muito nessa onda!

Sabes? Tenho imensas saudades de ler, e de participar com a minha personagem, numa fanfic tua, Fire! Nenhum novo projecto em mente? :)

Bem... agora, sobre o blog (e esta parte já é mesmo para todos!). Devido ao tempo infindável em que me encontrei ausente quer do _Fanfiction_ quer do_Blogger_, o meu blog encontra-se fechado pela administração do site. O que significa que terei de o refazer. E é o que vou fazer já, já a seguir a publicar este novo capítulo! E lá poderão encontrar uma versão melhorada (na outra, realmente, as letras eram tão pequeninas que uma pessoa tinha de usar uma lupa para ler o que lá estava escrito!) e novidades, finalmente.

Nesta nova e actualizada versão do _hikarimagination_, poderão encontrar o resumo sobre esta minha fanfic, informações sobre as suas personagens, comentários sobre cada capítulo já aqui publicado e outros extras - como imagens, soundtrack, etc. Se estiverem curiosos para verem que esquemas andei eu a preparar para esta nossa fic, dêem um saltinho por lá! A _URL_/link de acesso ao blog encontra-se disponível no meu perfil (já actualizado).

Jessica Kelly, agradeço-te imenso por estares a acompanhar esta minha fic e por teres inscrito a tua personagem! Com certeza também ela irá ter um papel relevante em toda a história de _New York City_! Sei que ela ainda não apareceu, mas isso é somente por enquanto. Com o avançar desta fic, a tua personagem irá aparecer e acrescentar novas aventuras, emoções e mistérios à cidade de Nova Iorque! :)

Finalmente, e para terminar esta enorme _Nota de Autora_, as citações em latim fazem parte de um livro que eu não irei revelar de qual se trata por agora - embora alguns de vocês possam até ter uma pequena ideia -, muito simplesmente porque senão estragava parte do mistério e dos segredos por revelar, mais tarde, com o decorrer da história! Saberão mais sobre o suspeito homem de olhos cor-de-sangue que o Kai se encontrava a observar naquela velha igreja brevemente, contudo, no que diz respeito às citações em latim, terão de aguardar um pouco mais para matarem a vossa curiosidade. (Peço que se algum de vocês, por acaso, saiba de onde foram retiradas as citações em latim, presentes neste capítulo, que o guarde para si e não o revele!)

E no que diz respeito à personagem que todos adoram e admiram, o Kai Hiwatari, ele tem aparecido pouco, é verdade. Mas aos poucos vai começando a ter cada vez mais e maiores momentos na fanfic. Fiquem atentos! ;)

O Ray e a Mariah por fim apareceram, também, na fic! Que caminhada tão importante seria aquela sobre a qual o mestre dos White Tigers estava a falar ao Ray? Que mistérios vêm por parte desta equipa formada por beybladers chineses? Sigam os restantes capítulos para virem a descobrir!

E penso que, por agora, tenho tudo dito. Tentarei não ser tão lenta a actualizar o próximo capítulo, mas bem... já nem corro o risco de marcar datas e prometer horas, porque, senão, estarei a quebrar compromissos para com vocês e não me sinto nada confortável com isso! Já não me sinto bem em publicar o terceiro capítulo da _NYC_ somente agora, quanto mais com datas marcadas... É ainda pior!

Fiquem à espera de novos capítulos e continuem a mandar reviews! Eu adoro! E quero agradecer, uma vez mais, a todos aqueles que comentaram e têm vindo a seguir esta minha história! Muito obrigada a todos!

Até ao próximo capítulo,  
Hikari.


	5. Capítulo 4

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

E cá estamos nós no quarto capítulo desta minha fanfic editada, New York City! Até agora, tem havido alguma acção, mas não a suficiente para vos dar a entender, ainda melhor, o perfil e os traços de cada personagem aqui presente - e, acreditem, são mesmo muitas. Relativamente ao facto das personagens serem muitas para se decorar assim duma vez só, vou colocar no meu blog Hikarimagination informações sobre cada uma delas; ou seja, para cada personagem haverá um post. Após a leitura desse mesmo post, se mesmo assim tiverem dúvidas ou quiserem colocar sugestões é só contactarem-me.

Ando muito apressada ultimamente... muito trabalho, muita faculdade, muitos assuntos para tratar, alguns problemazitos para resolver... Mas nada demais. Aliás, tenho tido tempo para pensar muito bem no que deverei ou não acrescentar à história através deste quarto capítulo. E o que é que eu vou acrescentar? Novas personagens (é verdade, não param de aparecer!), logo, novos mistérios... Vou fazer os meus possíveis, também, para começar a criar ligações entre várias personagens... Por exemplo, até agora, os únicos laços de relacionamento a que temos "assistido" têm sido entre colegas de equipa ou familiares ou amigos que já se conhecem há muito tempo... Tirando o caso de Hikari e Takao, assim dum modo geral, as personagens não têm interagido muito entre si. E, por isso mesmo, penso que está já na altura de começar a mudar alguma coisa. Para melhor, é claro ;)

Em relação às reviews, devo agradecer à Xia Matsuyama, ao Firekai, à mikaelamayseé1, à eclairsakura (muito obrigada por todas as reviews e por me teres concebido o prazer de trabalhar com as tuas personagens!), à Nany Dark e à Midori Matsu. No final do capítulo, na continuação da Nota de Autora mais concretamente, serei mais precisa nos meus agradecimentos.

Tenho sempre muito prazer a escrever esta fanfic... nem sempre tenho tempo para aqui vir - nas férias estarei mais disponível, talvez -, mas, mesmo assim, venho aqui sempre que posso. E espero que também seja um prazer para vocês, caros leitores, lerem esta minha história! :)

Peço desculpa se vos fiz esperar muito, mas mais vale tarde que nunca. Fiquem, então, com o Capítulo Quatro da NYC:VE!

Boa leitura.

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 4.

* * *

Suor. Calafrios. Arrepios pela espinha acima. Surpresa. Incredibilidade. Todas estas palavras serviam para expressar o estado em que Lucy se encontrava após ter tido coragem suficiente para olhar para os seres donos das pequenas vozes de criança que se encontravam, anteriormente, a discutir atrás de si. Tudo lhe tinha passado pela cabeça; desde anões a duendes, desde bebés com uma estranha e rara capacidade de falarem correctamente com apenas dois meses (ou menos) a criaturas mitológicas disfarçadas de peluches queridos e fofinhos com o simples objectivo em comum de a raptarem para depois a tornarem na sua refeição da tarde... Mas ela nunca tinha pensado em dragões miniatura coloridos e com aspecto amoroso.

Sim, dragões. Aquelas vozes fininhas e, por vezes, estridentes pertenciam a um casal de mini-dragões que agora se encontrava estático a olhar na direcção da rapariga de longos cabelos pintados de verde. A expressão nas suas pequenas faces transmitia a sensação de que aquela não fora a melhor altura para serem descobertos. Um deles era branco com contornos azuis-marinhos e o outro era bege com contornos cor-de-rosa clarinho. E Lucy, que pensava que já tinha visto muita coisa na sua vida e na televisão, concluiu, naquele momento, que, pelos vistos, ainda não tinha visto nem metade.

A adolescente de dezassete anos de idade encontrava-se boquiaberta a olhar para aqueles seres em miniatura sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer quando, de repente, foi despertada do seu transe com uns súbitos estrondos na porta de madeira atrás de si. E, então, lembrou-se, de imediato, da razão pela qual entrara assustada para aquele pequeno compartimento - uma voz grave e masculina exclamara o seu nome em alto e bom som quando esta se encontrava a analisar curiosamente a mesma porta que antes se achava escondida por um monte de caixas de cartão completamente vazias.

"Oh, meu Deus! O que é que eu faço agora?" perguntou-se a si mesma enquanto olhava para a maçaneta da porta a girar para a esquerda e para a direita incontáveis vezes. Ela tinha trancado a porta, mas receava que o homem atrás da mesma tivesse força suficiente para a mandar abaixo "E se for um ladrão?"

"Esconde-te atrás desta estante!" exclamou o pequeno dragão branco com contornos azuis-marinhos.

Lucy olhou novamente na direcção dos pequenos dragões um pouco receosa, mas, por alguma razão que ela mesma desconhecia, não conseguiu deixar de confiar neles e foi, então, esconder-se atrás da dita estante. Quase deu um pulo para trás quando se apercebeu de que também os dragões se foram esconder ao pé de si. Por momentos, estremeceu, pois, na verdade, ainda não sabia o que eram exactamente nem o que faziam ali ou sequer o que queriam. Mas decidiu manter-se calada e quieta no seu canto à espera de que o homem parasse de tentar abrir a porta.

Contudo, o homem não parava. Continuava a girar a maçaneta da porta e voltou a gritar pelo seu nome.

"Mas como é que ele sabe o meu nome?" perguntou-se a si mesma num tom de voz muito baixinho, como que num murmúrio.

"Lucy, o que está a fazer trancada aí dentro?" perguntou a voz masculina desconhecida. Lucy voltou a estremecer e encolheu-se ainda mais "Saia já daí! Senão vou ter de arrombar a porta!"

"Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!" a adolescente encontrava-se agora num estado de extremo nervosismo enquanto tapava os seus ouvidos com ambas as mãos e se recostava ainda mais no seu pequeno canto, juntamente com os dois dragões em miniatura "O que é que eu faço? O que é que eu faço? O que é que eu faço?"

"Lucy!" voltou a chamar a voz masculina "Sou eu! O senhor Uzumi!"

Por muito que Lucy estivesse empenhada em tapar os seus ouvidos com as suas mãos, ainda conseguia ouvir a voz por detrás da porta de madeira devido ao facto da pessoa dona de tal voz estar a gritar extremamente alto. E, ao ouvir a última frase dita pela mesma, não pôde deixar de se surpreender e de destapar os ouvidos para se certificar de que tinha ouvido tudo correctamente. No entanto, a voz grave e masculina já não soava mais.

Receosa, Lucy levantou-se do seu pequeno canto, ao pé daquela estante quase vazia, onde se encontrava escondida, e foi até à porta de madeira. Espreitou através da fechadura e conseguiu ver um pedaço de roupa branca, mas não conseguia identificar o que era nem se pertencia a alguém que a mesma conhecia. Ela queria mesmo acreditar que se tratava do Sr. Uzumi, mas, por alguma razão, achou melhor averiguar primeiro que não se tratava de alguém a tentar enganá-la para que ela pudesse sair dali.

Arranjando coragem e engolindo em seco, Lucy finalmente decidiu acabar com todo aquele mistério sobre a voz de homem.

"Sr. Uzumi?" começou por dizer com um ligeiro trémulo presente nas suas palavras "É mesmo o senhor?"

"Lucy? Lucy, finalmente! Por não disse nada quando a chamei?" respondeu aquele que, supostamente, se trataria do Sr. Uzumi "Eu pensava que lhe tinha dito para ficar longe das caixas de cartão!"

Pronto, se não se tratasse realmente do senhor Uzumi como é que este poderia adivinhar sobre as caixas de cartão? Lucy decidiu deixar o seu medo de lado e, lentamente, destrancou a porta. Visto que ninguém a abria, a rapariga abriu-a cuidadosamente e, de seguida, pôde observar um senhor Uzumi muito enervado a fechar a tampa do seu telemóvel novinho em folha.

"Mas o que é que lhe passou pela cabeça?" ralhou-lhe o dono da loja "Eu não lhe disse para não vir para esta zona?"

"Ma-mas é que... Eu..." começou Lucy a tentar explicar enquanto remexia as suas mãos uma na outra, envergonhada.

"Você...?"

"Eu ouvi uns barulhos esquisitos nesta zona da loja e achei estranho, pois não tinha visto ninguém passar..." continuou ela a explicar "Eu estava muito assustada e tinha acabado de verificar as caixas de cartão quando, de repente, o senhor me assustou tanto a gritar o meu nome que, sem pensar duas vezes, me escondi naquela espécie de... escritório e..."

"Não pensou nem uma vez, quanto mais duas!" exclamou o senhor Uzumi zangado "Eu tinha-lhe dito, especificamente, para ficar longe destas caixas de cartão!"

"Eu sei..." disse Lucy tristemente.

"Então se sabe, porque raios é que a menina não me obedeceu?" perguntou o senhor Uzumi enervado "Afinal não havia nada que justificasse o facto de ter andado a mexer onde não devia! Tenho ou não tenho razão?"

"Mas eu ouvi umas vozes e..." de repente, a adolescente lembrou-se dos dragões em miniatura que tinha encontrado naquele pequeno compartimento, causa de todo aquele susto inicial, e olhou para dentro do local donde havia saído há segundos atrás, mas não encontrou lá nada.

"Vozes?" perguntou o senhor Uzumi "A menina não estaria a alucinar, por acaso?"

"Não, não! Eu juro! Eu ouvi umas vozes e quando entrei aqui dentro vi..." Lucy poderia até contar ao senhor Uzumi sobre os ditos dragões em miniatura, mas talvez o mesmo achasse que esta estaria a gozar com a sua cara. E, pior que isso, ela poderia perder o seu trabalho.

"Viu o quê?

"Nada..." suspirou, por fim "Eu lamento, senhor Uzumi... foi tudo um grande mal-entendido."

"Foi tudo uma grande confusão para nada!" exclamou-lhe o seu chefe "Mas bem, de qualquer maneira, enquanto a menina se encontrava trancada dentro desse velho escritório eu achei melhor telefonar aos seus primos e dizer-lhes que não se encontrava bem. Tem o resto do dia de hoje e todo o dia de amanhã para descansar."

"Descansar? Mas e a loja?" perguntou, receosa de ter perdido o seu trabalho.

"Fique descansada, menina Drubich." começou por explicar o senhor Uzumi "O meu sobrinho andava à procura de part-time e eu prometi-lhe um lugar como empregado na minha loja há já algum tempo... Vamos ter de refazer o seu horário para criar compatibilidade com o do Yamato, se este ainda estiver disponível para vir trabalhar aqui para a loja."

"Oh, claro, senhor Uzumi."

"Por hoje, a loja encerra. Amanhã o meu sobrinho, em princípio, começa. E, Lucy?"

"Sim?"

"Faça-me o favor de descansar o suficiente para não me pregar mais sustos destes, está bem?"

"Com certeza, senhor Uzumi." respondeu Lucy prontamente. Em seguida, olhou novamente para dentro do pequeno e antigo escritório onde tinha estado trancada e soltou um suspiro de inquietude. _Onde estarão os mini-dragões?_ pensou para os seus botões.

Teria imaginado tudo?

* * *

Josh Williams, de vinte anos de idade, entrou em casa exibindo uma expressão no seu bonito rosto que demonstrava desilusão e cansaço. Normalmente, ele nunca sairia de casa sem uma das suas três guitarras - uma eléctrica, uma acústica e uma electro-acústica -, mas naquela ocasião, infelizmente, nenhuma das suas guitarras o poderia ajudar. Tinha andado à procura do seu irmão mais novo, John, e do seu grande amigo, Richard, que estavam desaparecidos há mais de sete meses. Juntamente com eles, duas raparigas, que Josh também conhecia, encontravam-se desaparecidas. Não havia um único rasto do seu paradeiro.

"Nada?" uma voz masculina e jovial interrompeu os pensamentos do bonito rapaz de longos cabelos negros e intensos olhos verdes. Tratava-se de Tom, outro dos seus melhores amigos. Juntamente com John e Richard, eles formavam a banda_ The Fource_. A mesma vinha a ganhar, como que de dia para dia, cada vez mais reconhecimento não só por parte do público britânico como, também, por parte do público estrangeiro.

Tom Hawkes, de vinte e um anos, partilhava a casa com os seus três companheiros de banda. Contudo, desde há sete meses atrás, vivia somente com Josh. Tudo isto porque tanto John como Richard desapareceram misteriosamente depois de um concerto que estes haviam dado num bar muito conhecido em Londres.

Como resposta à pergunta anteriormente feita pelo rapaz de longos cabelos roxos e olhos da mesma cor, Josh acenou negativamente com a sua cabeça e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Abriu a porta do frigorífico e tirou de lá de dentro uma cerveja bem fresca. Estava mesmo muito calor. Naquele ano, o Verão na Inglaterra estava a ser tão quente e abafado que chegava a ser insuportável.

Tom surgiu na cozinha pouco tempo depois de Josh e sentou-se numa das cinco cadeiras que rodeavam aquela mesa centrada naquele espaço da casa.

"Passei por casa do Alex." começou Josh por explicar, chamando novamente a atenção do seu amigo "Mas atendeu-me o avô dele, o senhor James."

"Ele não estava por casa?" perguntou Tom.

"Estava enfiado no quarto a preparar as malas." respondeu Josh após ter bebido mais um pouco da saborosa e fresca cerveja que este pegava na sua mão direita.

"Vai viajar?" perguntou Tom surpreendido.

"Vão." corrigiu Josh "Ele e o avô, pelos vistos, vão passar três meses nos Estados Unidos."

"Não percebo." começou por dizer Tom "Com a namorada dele desaparecida e ele vai viajar?"

"Deve achar que ela se encontra para lá do oceano..." disse Josh pensativo.

"Hum... como é que ela se chama mesmo?" perguntou Tom tentando lembrar-se do nome da bonita rapariga de longos cabelos negros e olhos intensamente azuis "Mariana?"

"Marina." corrigiu Josh.

"Não percebo o porquê deles os quatro, logo eles os quatro, terem desaparecido assim desta maneira... Sem deixar rasto nenhum!" exclamou Tom confuso "Qual será a possível ligação entre eles os quatro?"

"Não sei." respondeu Josh "Eu e o John conhecíamos bem a Michelle, porque ela é prima do Alex. Mas já a Marina não a conhecíamos assim tão bem."

Tom ficou pensativo após as palavras do seu amigo. Sete meses depois e ainda nada. Dava até para achar que a polícia estaria a fazer um péssimo trabalho em tentar encontrar a localização dos seus amigos, mas seria injusto pensar tal coisa. Muito pelo contrário; todos os dias a polícia se esforçava em concentrar grande parte dos seus homens na busca pelos membros dos_ The Fource_ e pelas duas raparigas. Mesmo assim, o rapaz de longos cabelos roxos sabia que se eles não tivessem a fama que já tinham conseguido alcançar, o mais provável era que a polícia, durante sete meses seguidos, não tivesse feito nem metade das buscas que fez.

Sete meses já era muito tempo. Mais uns poucos meses e as buscas acabariam por diminuir ou até mesmo por acabar. E, então, a polícia daria o caso por encerrado e os mesmos poderiam ser dados como mortos.

Tom não queria sequer pensar nisso como uma possibilidade. E sabia muito bem que Josh não suportaria notícias tais. Ainda por cima, por entre os quatro desaparecidos estavam, nada mais nada menos, que o seu irmão mais novo, John, e o seu melhor amigo de sempre, Richard.

* * *

Há já algum tempo que o avião tinha levantado vôo. Entretanto, Alex adormeceu e nem se apercebeu do ponteiro do seu relógio de pulso a avançar. Praticamente não tinha descansado nada desde a altura em que Marina e os seus outros três amigos desapareceram sem deixar rasto. E, agora que se encontrava num sítio onde não podia simplesmente andar de um lado para o outro nem descarregar toda a sua frustração pontapeando fosse o que fosse, conseguiu, finalmente, repousar um pouco.

Ao que parece, tinha adormecido durante quase toda a viagem, sendo que, quando o seu avô o despertou, este apercebeu-se de que o avião já estava a aterrar. Mas não em Nova Iorque. Isto devido ao facto do seu avô ter recebido uma chamada da sua filha Rose - irmã da mãe de Alex, logo, sua tia - a pedir-lhe que antes passassem uns dias em Miami, já que iam viajar até aos Estados Unidos. As saudades já eram muitas; Rose Branford, de trinta e dois anos, mudara-se para a cidade de Miami há uns quatro anos e desde então que não se viam. Ficava-lhe muito difícil arranjar disponibilidade para viajar até à Inglaterra devido ao trabalho e também ao facto desta ter um medo terrível de andar de avião.

Alex, a princípio, ficara relutante com a ideia de não partir imediatamente para Nova Iorque, mas, tal como o seu avô James lhe explicou, o que é facto é que ninguém sabia onde Marina, John, Michelle e Richard se encontravam. Se se podiam encontrar em Nova Iorque, por que não em Miami também? Ou noutro canto qualquer do mundo? O que interessava era ter sítios por onde procurar e, quanto mais eles viajassem, talvez mais oportunidades e pistas lhes surgissem para descobrirem o paradeiro de Marina e dos restantes três amigos de Alex. Ele também se lembrou de perguntar ao avô o que este faria com os bilhetes que o mesmo já tinha comprado para irem para Nova Iorque, ao que o senhor James lhe respondeu que utilizou o seu seguro de cancelamento. Com que justificação? Alex preferiu nem perguntar; se calhar, usou o desaparecimento dos seus amigos e de Marina - em parte, não seria mentira.

Entretanto, tanto Alex como o senhor James já tinham saído do avião e já estavam na sala onde deveriam esperar pelas suas malas. Enquanto isso, James observava atentamente o seu neto; o mesmo parecia cansado, preocupado e aborrecido ao mesmo tempo, embora não o quisesse demonstrar, pois, de cada vez que ele e James conversavam, Alex respondia-lhe com um sorriso nos lábios e num tom carinhoso.

Por fim, as malas de James e de Alex chegaram e eles puderam sair dali. Já na zona comercial do aeroporto, James perguntou ao neto se este queria parar num café qualquer ali no aeroporto e comer antes de irem até à casa da sua tia Rose deixar as malas. Mas este respondeu-lhe que não, que o melhor seria mesmo apressarem-se, pois não havia tempo a perder.

"Sabes, filho..." começou o senhor James por dizer "Tal como tu, eu também quero que as buscas apenas terminem após encontrarmos a Marina, a minha Michelle e os outros dois rapazes teus amigos. Mas, sabes que..."

"Sei, avô." interrompeu Alex, não querendo ouvir o que o avô tinha a dizer a seguir "Eu sei."

Alex sabia que a probabilidade de encontrarem os quatro desaparecidos apenas os dois, a viajar pelos Estados Unidos, não era a maior, mas também não queria ter pensamentos negativos; ou demasiado negativos. Ele sentia que as coisas não iam simplesmente acabar assim, apenas porque não podiam acabar daquela maneira. Ele iria encontrá-los. Fosse de que maneira fosse e fosse dali a quanto tempo fosse.

Alex e o seu avô já se encontravam fora do aeroporto, na zona onde limusinas e táxis se amontoavam enquanto pacientes motoristas esperavam pela sua vez de levarem alguém até ao seu destino. Alex e o seu avô rapidamente apanharam um que se encontrava quase no fim da fila e o motorista, muito simpático, ajudou-os com a bagagem.

Entretanto, tanto o motorista como o seu avô James já tinham entrado para dentro do táxi. Alex preparava-se para entrar quando, de repente, sentiu alguém chocar contra si de costas. Olhou para trás para ver quem tinha sido e deparou-se com uma rapariga de cabelos de um cor-de-rosa muito clarinho a apanhar algo do chão - parecia ser uma espécie de peluche vermelho ou coisa do género.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Alex à rapariga.

Notou que esta, ainda abaixada, estremeceu ligeiramente quando este lhe dirigiu a palavra. Depois, lenta e cautelosamente, a mesma levantou-se e olhou para Alex muito envergonhada. Afinal a tal coisa vermelha que ela estava a apanhar do chão era mesmo um peluche. Em forma de cão.

"Des-desculpe-me por ter chocado consigo." começou por dizer a rapariga "E-eu devia an-andar ma-mais atenta. Pe-peço descu-culpa."

"Ora essa, não precisas de pedir desculpa." respondeu Alex, com um sorriso nos lábios, à rapariga de olhos intensamente verdes; tão verdes que o contraste que estes criavam com o seu cabelo cor-de-rosa muito claro era ainda mais intenso. Ao ver que esta estava nervosa ao ponto de gaguejar, o rapaz de cabelos escuros tentou acalmá-la, sendo o mais simpático possível "Acontece a qualquer um."

"O-obrigada." respondeu a rapariga, agora um pouco mais calma, sorrindo timidamente. Contudo, as suas faces continuava com um tom meio rosado.

"Bem, tenho de ir andando." disse Alex, por fim, quando se deu conta de que estava a atrasar-se para ir ter à casa da sua tia Rose "Fica bem."

E, após se ter despedido da rapariga, que, embora com ar de criança, aparentava ter uns dezassete ou dezoito anos de idade, entrou no táxi e deu permissão para que o motorista arrancasse.

A rapariga de olhos intensamente verdes ficou a observar o táxi, onde ia o rapaz com quem acabara de chocar, desaparecer.

Subitamente, lembrou-se de que o seu motorista e a sua prima deviam andar loucos à sua procura dentro do aeroporto. Enquanto ela e o seu motorista esperavam pela chegada da sua prima, ela dera-se conta de que tinha deixado o seu peluche vermelho em forma de cão, o Berry, dentro da limusina e, por isso mesmo, voltara atrás para o ir buscar - embora o seu motorista, o senhor Owen, tivesse recomendado e insistido que fosse ele a ir buscá-lo. Mesmo assim, ela quis ser ela mesma a ir buscá-lo.

A rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa clarinho já se encontrava na parte de dentro do aeroporto novamente, mas apercebeu que encontrar a sua prima e o senhor Owen não ia ser nada fácil, sendo que aquele lugar estava apilhado de gente que acabava de regressar de viagem ou que se preparava para ir viajar.

"Kobato!" ouviu ela. Estavam a chamar pelo seu nome. Começou, então, a olhar à sua volta procurando por sinais da sua prima e do seu motorista. De repente, o seu nome foi novamente chamado, mas, desta vez, mesmo atrás de si, o que fez com que a mesma se assustasse e estremecesse. Quando olhou para trás, viu a sua prima Jessica a sorrir-lhe imensamente.

"Prima." disse Kobato com um sorriso nos lábios, agora mais calma ao ver que tinha sido ela a assustá-la ao chamá-la.

"Então, priminha?" disse Jessica agora abraçando-a com força. As duas tinham uma relação muito boa, sendo que Jessica poderia ser considerada a única amiga humana de Kobato. De resto, Kobato tinha a sua bit-beast e o seu peluche Berry como melhores amigos e conselheiros "Pronta para passares uma temporada de diversão aqui com a tua prima Jessica?"

"Claro, prima." respondeu Kobato na sua voz de menina "O Berry e o Garyuu também já tinham saudades tuas."

"Temos então de planear muito bem como vamos passar estas férias, Kobi." respondeu Jessica muito contente por ver a sua prima. Para ela, Kobato era como uma espécie de irmã mais nova que precisava de protecção quase constante "Vamos matar as saudades todas e divertir-mo-nos à brava!"

O senhor Owen, que até então tinha estado a observar o reencontro das duas primas sem se pronunciar - pois não queria interromper um momento emocionante como aqueles, sendo que sabia do carinho muito especial que Jessica nutria por Kobato, assim como Kobato por Jessica - viu-se obrigado a falar, pois os pais de Kobato já se encontravam à espera do seu regresso a casa há algum tempo.

"Senhorita Jessica, deixe que me encarregue de levar as suas malas para a limusina." pediu o senhor Owen educamente.

"Claro, Owen." respondeu Jessica com um sorriso "Mas eu ajudo."

Os três dirigiram-se, então, para a limusina e, após as malas terem sido colocadas na bagageira da mesma, entraram. Como sempre, o senhor Owen era o último a entrar e a sentar-se, sendo que fazia questão de abrir e fechar a porta aos seus passageiros, pois fazia parte da etiqueta de um bom motorista, como o mesmo costumava afirmar de cada vez que Kobato lhe dizia que não era necessário ter aquele trabalho todo.

Assim, o senhor Owen ligou a limusina e encarregou-se de levar Kobato e Jessica até à casa dos seus amos segura e calmamente.

* * *

"Sabes, Max?" começou por dizer um senhor já de uma certa idade que naquele momento se encontrava sentado numa das muitas camas existentes num dos muitos quartos daquele enorme hospital localizado na cidade onde, dentro de um mês, o grande evento desportivo de Beyblade iria suceder - Nova Iorque. O mesmo tinha-se encostado às duas almofadas que antes serviam de repouso para a sua cabeça para que pudesse visualizar melhor o seu neto Max Tate enquanto conversava com ele sobre o grande evento que se avizinhava "Fico muito feliz que, finalmente, possas estrear-te num campeonato desta dimensão com o Draciel!"

Max sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do seu avô, Lance Tate, que só teria alta, se calhar, dali a três dias. O mesmo tinha problemas de coração e já se tinha passado uma semana desde que o senhor Tate tinha pregado um grande susto a Judy, a Michael e a Max quando os três receberam um telefonema de Cate, avó de Max e de Michael e mãe de Judy, a dizer-lhes, muito aflita, que Lance se encontrava muito mal e não sabia o que fazer.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor e tenho a certeza absoluta que o Draciel também vai dar o seu máximo, avô!" exclamou Max com um sorriso. A tartaruga negra de que Max e o seu avô se encontravam a falar fazia parte da família Tate há já gerações e, agora com os dezanove anos completados, era a vez de Max demonstrar que era tão bom ou melhor beyblader como os restantes homens da sua família.

Na porta do quarto 383, onde se encontravam Max e o seu avô, pôde ouvir-se umas ligeiras batidas e, de seguida, surgiu o rosto preocupado, contudo, calmo, de Judy Tate.

"Aqui tem o seu sumo de laranja, pai." disse Judy entrando no quarto com um pacote de sumo nas mãos e entregando-o a Lance "Max, não dês tanta conversa ao teu avô. Ele precisa de muito repouso."

"Oh Judy, deixa lá o rapaz conversar à vontade!" exclamou Lance rindo-se ao de leve "Estávamos aqui a falar sobre o campeonato mundial de Beyblade e o quão emocionante vai ser ver o meu neto finalmente jogar com a tartaruga negra que há tantos anos se encontra nesta família!"

"Sim." confirmou Max rindo-se também "E eu já prometi ao avô que vou dar o meu melhor e tenho a certeza que o Draciel também vai dar o seu máximo! Não é, mãe?"

"Sim, Max." respondeu Judy, mas esta sem sorrir "Pai, eu não sei se será boa ideia o pai assistir a um desporto que lhe desperta tantas emoções... O senhor fica muito nervoso e ansioso durante as partidas..."

"Oh filha, mas o teu pai é um homem rijo, aguenta qualquer coisa!" exclamou o senhor de cabelos grisalhos rindo-se "Senão, já não andava por estes lados."

"Pois pai, não sei." respondeu Judy seriamente "Teremos de falar com o médico primeiro e pedir-lhe a sua opinião. Para além de que o campeonato só começa daqui a um mês e..."

"E eu vou estar melhor, vais ver." completou o senhor Lance, desta vez com um tom de voz um pouco mais sério, mas sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele pôde observar a sua filha de trinta e seis anos desviar a cara para o outro lado para que este e Max evitassem ver as pequenas lágrimas de preocupação que se começavam a formar no canto dos seus bonitos olhos azuis. Contudo, o senhor Lance viu que esta estava emocionada e quis melhorar o clima naquele quarto "Bem, Max. E conta-me lá quais os teus planos para hoje."

"Vou treinar mais um pouco e..."

"E vais, finalmente, arrumar o teu quarto. Esses são os teus planos para hoje, meu menino!" exclamou Judy, relembrando-o de quão desarrumado estava o seu quarto.

"Sim, mas também vou ao cinema com o Michael e mais uns amigos." completou o loiro de olhos azuis e sardas a cobrirem-lhe parte das suas faces rosadas "Hoje estreia um filme excelente, avô! Tenho a certeza de que ia gostar!"

"Sim, sim, também tenho a certeza de que ia gostar, Max!" concordou o senhor Lance rindo-se "Se não me encontrasse preso a esta cama de hospital podes ter a certeza de que ia com vocês ver o tal filme! Mas como, infelizmente, tal não se sucede, serás tu e o teu primo quem me irá contar toda a história!"

"Com todos os pormenores!"

"Exacto, com todos os pormenores!" concordou o senhor Lance "É o que eu exijo, ao menos!"

Lance e Max riram-se. Tinham uma relação muito saudável de avô para neto e, por mais que Max sorrisse e acompanhasse Lance nos seus ataques de riso, o rapaz de dezanove anos não deixava de estar muito preocupado com a saúde do seu avô. Contudo, disfarçava, pois sabia que o seu avô não gostava de preocupações excessivas, como este costumava dizer.

"Bem, pai. Peço desculpa por termos de ir embora tão cedo, mas eu também tenho outros planos para hoje e o Max tem mesmo de arrumar aquele quarto senão nunca mais dá conta do recado!" disse Judy sorrindo carinhosamente "Gosto muito de si, pai." disse, enquanto depositava na testa de Lance um meigo beijo.

"Eu também gosto muito de ti, minha filha."

"A mãe deve estar quase aí a aparecer." começou Judy por explicar a ausência de Cate naquele quarto "Disse que tinha umas compras para fazer e que ainda ia preparar o almoço... Por isso, de certeza que lhe aparece aí com comida."

"É, também penso que sim." concordou Lance rindo-se ao de leve, novamente. Depois, olhou para Max e analisou o seu neto, orgulhoso do quão crescido e maduro este se encontrava "E tu, meu rapaz, vê se fazes o que a tua mãe te diz. Arruma o quarto!"

"Assim o farei, avô." declarou Max enquanto piscava o olho ao avô na brincadeira. Depois, abraçaram-se e, por fim, Max e Judy abandonaram o quarto 383.

"Como o campeonato vai ser em Nova Iorque, não nos vamos instalar num hotel como temos vindo a fazer com os outros torneios até agora." começou por dizer Judy ao seu filho enquanto ambos percorriam os corredores daquele hospital "Contudo, consegui que nos disponibilizassem também um lugar no campo de treinos do ginásio central."

"Era de estranhar se o senhor Dickinson não nos arranjasse nada." disse Max sorrindo.

"É." concordou Judy "Mas o mais importante aqui é que, tal como os All Starz, também outras equipas vão estar a treinar nesse mesmo ginásio, sendo que é o oficial e mais importante de todos em Nova Iorque."

"Temos a oportunidade de ver como combatem?" perguntou Max interessado.

"Penso que sim." respondeu Judy "Ainda não sei como vão ser distribuídos os horários no ginásio..."

"Pensava que cada equipa tinha direito ao seu próprio espaço." disse Max.

"Mesmo que assim seja, não te esqueças que vão haver jogos de preparação e que os jogadores estão autorizados a desafiar as restantes equipas durante o período de treinos." explicou Judy "É muito importante que nos concentremos e que tiremos o maior número de informações que conseguirmos sobre os adversários."

"Já começaram as inscrições no campeonato, portanto?"

"Sim. Terminam daqui a duas semanas." respondeu Judy.

Max estava super entusiasmado com a aproximação do primeiro grande evento de Beyblade no qual ele iria participar pela primeira vez desde que possuía Draciel. Há apenas um ano atrás, tinha-lhe sido entregue a grande tartaruga negra que já estava na família há séculos. Queria impressionar a sua mãe, deixar o seu avô orgulhoso e ajudar a sua equipa a chegar o mais longe possível. Mas também estava super curioso para saber quem iriam ser os seus adversários e como seria o ambiente durante todo aquele torneio mundial.

Max sabia que, agora, era chegado o momento de se concentrar verdadeiramente e de treinar o seu Draciel o melhor possível para os grandes combates que se aproximavam. O campeonato mundial de Beyblade estava quase a começar e iria realizar-se ali mesmo, na sua cidade natal. Em Nova Iorque.

* * *

Mais uma vez, os seus olhos azuis-claros olhavam na direcção do sol daquele início de tarde de Verão. Os raios que o mesmo transmitia eram quentes, mas não em demasia, o que tornava o clima bastante agradável. E um dia daqueles merecia um melhor humor por parte da ruiva de dezanove anos de idade, mas isso seria impossível enquanto a mesma não se livrasse de toda aquela sensação de mal-estar e preocupação.

Já fazia dois dias desde que Katsuo tinha voltado a casa cheio de cortes no peito e na cara. Contudo, não era a primeira vez que ele aparecia assim. E ela queria ajudar. Queria muito ajudar. Tanto ela como qualquer um dos seus quatro amigos e companheiros de equipa. Mas ele muito simplesmente não deixava. Quando regressava assim a casa, trancava-se no quarto e não falava com ninguém durante dias. Depois de um tempo, lá saía do quarto e voltava ao normal sem mais nem menos, sempre com um sorriso na cara, simpático com tudo e com todos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Claro que, quando ele regressava assim, os seus companheiros perguntavam-lhe sobre o que tinha sucedido anteriormente, mas ele fazia uma cara séria, perguntava sobre o que é que eles estavam a falar, dizia que não sabia ao que é que se estavam a referir e, rapidamente, mudava de assunto. Se depois os seus amigos lá tentavam de novo sacar-lhe alguma coisa? Tentavam. Se conseguiam? Não conseguiam. Nada. Absolutamente nada de nada. E se insistissem muito mais, gerava-se confusão; havia discussões que começavam no Katsuo e acabavam em assuntos que não tinham nada a ver e depois já não era apenas Katsuo quem se trancava no quarto irritado.

Todos gostavam muito uns dos outros e eram melhores amigos desde a infância. Mas nem tudo se partilhava entre eles desde há uns anos; provavelmente, desde que começaram a entrar na adolescência e os seus comportamentos começaram a mudar um pouco, como costuma acontecer com toda a gente. E, desde então, quando se tocava no assunto "segredos" que se criava alguma tensão entre o grupo e, normalmente, acabava em discussão; embora ninguém gostasse de discutir. Nenhum deles gostava de se chatear com os seus melhores amigos. Mas, por vezes, tornava-se inevitável isso acontecer.

Com a situação do Katsuo então, que se iniciara há umas semanas, o ambiente tornava-se ainda mais pesado antes, durante e depois das discussões, pois sabia-se que o assunto era mesmo muito grave. Bastava olhar para o estado em que Katsuo chegava a casa.

"Uma voz."

Sim, realmente uma voz interrompera os pensamentos de Karen que, naquele momento, se encontrava no quarto de Katsuo - finalmente -, a observar a paisagem através da janela e a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

"Do que é que estás a falar, Katsuo?" perguntou a rapariga de olhos azuis-claros a Katsuo, que tinha acabado de entrar no seu próprio quarto, sem sequer se virar para ele continuando, assim, a olhar na direcção daquele sol de Verão. Sim. Ela tinha, de facto, entrado no quarto do rapaz de olhos verdes sem a autorização do mesmo, mas somente porque não conseguiu ver uma outra solução que obrigasse o rapaz a falar com ela.

"Uma voz anda a perseguir-me." completou Katsuo "Satisfeita?"

"Que voz?" perguntou Karen ainda virada de costas para o rapaz de cabelos negros.

"Não sei de quem é... Mas persegue-me." respondeu Katsuo num tom de voz desinteressado enquanto despia a t-shirt branca com que se encontrava quando entrou no quarto. Tinha estado a treinar com a sua bit-beast e estava todo suado do esforço. Tinha estado a treinar durante oito horas seguidas desde que tinha acordado. Nem tinha parado sequer para almoçar, mas isso não lhe interessava minimamente.

"A voz persegue-te..." repetiu Karen com olhos pensativos e um tom de voz sarcástico "E essa voz também te faz esses cortes no peito, na zona do estômago, nas tuas mãos e na tua cara?"

"Não." respondeu Katsuo prontamente "Não sei."

"Katsuo, tu sabes o quanto eu gosto de ti e que todos nós nos preocupamos contigo, porque somos teus amigos e companheiros de equipa, não sabes?" desta vez, Karen já olhava para ele, mas Katsuo não lhe respondeu nem acenou com a cabeça. Estava a despir, naquele momento, as calças de fato de treino ficando, assim, em boxers "Katsuo."

"Eu vou tomar um duche agora. Importas-te de sair do meu quarto?" perguntou Katsuo sério.

"Como queiras." disse Karen dirigindo-se à porta do quarto "Mas ficas avisado de que esta conversa não terminou." e, dito isto, Karen saiu do quarto de Katsuo batendo com a porta atrás de si.

* * *

À porta do hotel Five Seasons, em Nova Iorque, uma limusina branca e espaçosa estacionava calmamente. Contudo, podia-se ouvir, em alto e bom som, uma música de rock a sair pelas janelas da viatura.

"Finalmente, chegámos!" exclamou Anamatéia após ter aberto uma das oito portas daquela limusina com um tremendo estrondo "Já não aguentava mais esta música!"

"Vá lá, cabeça de fogo. Admite que esta música não passa assim tão longe do teu gosto musical." disse Dimitri enquanto saía da limusina tranquilamente.

"É a tua sorte. Senão juro-te que te tinha mandado pela janela fora enquanto estavamos dentro da limusina!" exclamou Anamatéia.

"Admite. Jeff Beck é o rei do verdadeiro estilo." disse Dimitri com um sorriso que demonstrava perfeitamente o quão convencido este era.

"Ah é? E eu a pensar que era o _50 Cêntimos_, vê lá!" respondeu Anamatéia de forma sarcástica.

"Vá pessoal, não vamos começar a discutir, pois não?" perguntou Kevin enquanto saía também ele da limusina. Uma vez fora da mesma, ajudou Akane a sair, o que fez com que a rapariga de olhos castanhos-claros corasse ao de leve e lhe agradecesse com uma voz pequena "Agora que já estamos em Nova Iorque é para aproveitar ao máximo, meus amigos."

"Não quererás antes dizer _treinar ao máximo, meus amigos_?" perguntou Ana, sarcasticamente.

"Temos tempo tanto para treinar como para visitar a cidade." pronunciou-se Akane "Mesmo assim, penso que é importante concentrarmo-nos na inscrição da equipa no campeonato mundial antes de mais nada."

"Nem mais, Akane." concordou Kevin de imediato "Vamos então deixar as malas no quarto e, depois, vamos logo tratar disso para ficar o assunto despachado." Kevin notou os olhares que Anamatéia lhe começou a lançar e completou "Isto é, se ainda quiserem ter tempo para o repouso, é claro."

"Está bem, vamos lá então." concordou, por fim, a rapariga dos cabelos da cor do fogo.

Enquanto eles estiveram à porta do hotel a discutir o que fazer a seguir, já um empregado do hotel tinha ido buscar as bagagens deles e levado para dentro para ao pé da recepção. E, na recepção, só havia duas pessoas à frente, logo, os minutos passaram depressa até que chegasse a vez dos FireSharks serem atendidos.

"Eu..." Dimitri ia falar, mas foi interrompido, subitamente, por Ana.

"Deixa estar, Dimitri." começou Ana "Eu falo. Sim, porque para a recepcionista te ver seria necessário que estivesses em cima de um banco."

Dimitri não fez nem disse nada. Não reagiu. Mas, claro, começou logo a pensar calma e friamente que a resposta àquele pequeno momento humilhante ao que Anamatéia o tinha submetido, e que tinha deixado Kevin e Akane à beira de um ataque de risos, não iria tardar. E ia ser mil e uma vezes mais humilhante.

"Boa tarde." cumprimentou a recepcionista de olhos aroxeados "Em que lhes posso ser útil?"

"Boa tarde." cumprimentou Ana "Nós somos os FireSharks e fizemos reservas para quatro quartos."

"Muito bem. E em que nome ficaram os quartos?" perguntou a recepcionista de cabelos castanhos-claros.

"Kevin Matheson." respondeu Anamatéia.

"Identificação, por favor." quando a recepcionista pediu identificação, Kevin teve de se chegar à frente e ficar ao lado de Anamatéia. Entregou os seus documentos à jovem rapariga e ficou à espera que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa enquanto acabava de mexer no computador.

"Falou em quatro quartos?" perguntou a recepcionista olhando na direcção de Anamatéia.

"Sim." respondeu Anamatéia prontamente.

Durante uns minutos, a recepcionista ficou a mexer e remexer no teclado do computador e, a seguir, marcou um número de dois dígitos no telefone que tinha ao lado do seu computador e chamou um tal de Hughes à recepção.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Anamatéia que, assim como os seus colegas de equipa, começou a ficar ansiosa.

"Peço-lhe que aguardem apenas uns momentos enquanto o meu colega não chega." começou por explicar a jovem recepcionista "Ele vem confirmar o número de quartos e quais os quartos que lhes ficaram agendados."

"Está bem... Acho eu..." respondeu Ana quase num múrmurio.

Por fim, o tal de Hughes, um homem que aparentava ter cerca de trinta anos com os seus cabelos esverdeados e olhos azuis, chegou à recepção e colocou-se imediatamente ao lado da recepcionista de cabelos castanhos a conversar seriamente com ela e a digitar alguma coisa no teclado do computador da mesma.

"Qual de vocês é o senhor Kevin Matheson?" perguntou o senhor Hughes.

"Sou eu." respondeu Kevin metendo-se à frente do balcão.

"Estão reservados, em seu nome, três quartos." declarou o senhor Hughes.

"Peço desculpa, mas eu reservei quatro quartos." disse Kevin enquanto remexia na sua mochila verde à procura de alguma coisa. Segundos depois, tirou de lá de dentro um papel dobrado em dois "Tenho aqui um impresso da reserva que eu fiz, através da net, no sítio do vosso hotel."

Kevin entregou o documento nas mãos da jovem recepcionista que, juntamente com o senhor Hughes, o analisou e ambos puderam constatar que, realmente, no impresso encontravam-se reservados quatro quartos e não três apenas.

"Quem esteve aqui antes de ti?" perguntou o senhor Hughes à recepcionista.

"Deixa-me só verificar no horário..." respondeu a jovem enquanto folheava um grosso dossier cheio de micas e de folhas escritas e riscadas "Foi a Suzanne Johnson quem esteve aqui antes de mim."

Dito isto, o senhor Hughes pegou no telefone que se encontrava ao lado do computador da recepcionista e digitou um outro número de dois dígitos.

"Preciso que me coloquem a senhora Johnson em linha." pediu o senhor Hughes "Com certeza." e pousou o telefone em cima da mesa para que este não se desligasse. Depois, voltou-se para os FireSharks que esperavam, ansiosamente, por uma explicação sobre o que se estava a suceder "Peço imensa desculpa por toda esta confusão. O senhor Matheson, como disse e muito bem, fez, de facto, a reserva de quatro quartos. Contudo, eu e a minha colega, a senhorita Carter, estivemos a tentar perceber o que se passou entretanto e o mais provável é que a senhorita Johnson, a recepcionista que esteve aqui antes da senhorita Carter, tenha cancelado o vosso pedido."

"Mas como assim cancelou o nosso pedido?" exclamou Anamatéia irritada "A partir do momento em que uma reserva está feita não deveria ser alterada! Esse quarto é nosso!"

"Tem toda a razão e pedimos imensa desculpa pelo incómodo." lamentou o senhor Hughes "Vamos tratar de saber, prontamente, o que se passou com o vosso quarto."

De repente, uma luzinha verde começou a piscar ao telefone e o senhor Hughes voltou a atendê-lo. Ficou a conversar uns minutos com a pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado da linha com uma voz séria e um ar de quem não estava nada satisfeito com aquela situação ali criada. Finalmente, pousou novamente o telefone após ter repetido, umas cinco vezes, as palavras _entendo_ e _perfeitamente_.

"O que é que entendeu perfeitamente?" perguntou Ana sarcasticamente.

"Pelos vistos, a senhorita Johnson recebeu cá hoje importantes clientes que precisavam de quatro quartos, tal como os senhores. Contudo, já só havia três, o que a obrigou a mudar um dos vossos quartos." começou o senhor Hughes por explicar.

"Como assim, trocar um dos quartos?" perguntou Akane.

"Dois dos vossos quartos passaram para os outros clientes e foi-vos atríbuído um quarto de casal." explicou o senhor Hughes.

"Um quarto de casal? Está a brincar comigo?" começou Ana a protestar "Por acaso aqui algum de nós lhe parece casado?"

"Lamentamos imenso pelo sucedido." começou o senhor Hughes a tentar, novamente, explicar o porquê de toda aquela situação desconfortável "Mas peço-vos que percebam que os clientes eram pessoas muito importantes, principalmente o senhor Dickinson, e a senhora Johnson não teve outra opção a não ser fazer uma troca de quartos."

"E ela ao menos avisou-nos?" perguntou Anamatéia irritadíssima.

"A senhorita Johnson afirma veemente que tentou entrar em contacto convosco, mas que, contudo, não conseguia devido a desvio da rede." respondeu o senhor Hughes com uma expressão no seu rosto de quem se encontrava a pedir mil desculpas mentalmente àqueles seus clientes nada satisfeitos logo no primeiro dia de chegada ao hotel do qual ele mesmo se achava encarregue. "Contudo, e tendo em conta todos os problemas que esta situação vos possa ter causado, nós oferecemos o preço dos dois quartos que mantiveram na vossa reserva a metade e não têm de pagar nada no que diz respeito ao quarto de casal."

"Por mim, íamos para outro hotel." pronunciou-se Dimitri "Se neste é para sermos recebidos assim logo no primeiro dia..."

"Pela primeira e única vez na minha vida, minorca, tenho de concordar contigo!" concordou Ana.

"Esta é somente a primeira de muitas vezes que vais ter de concordar comigo, cabeça de fogo." respondeu Dimitri pronta e serenamente.

Anamatéia estava prontíssima para responder ao loiro, mas o capitão dos FireSharks impediu que uma outra discussão se iniciasse ali no meio da recepção do Five Seasons ao interromper a rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos.

"Ficamos por aqui." disse Kevin para espanto de todos, até mesmo da jovem recepcionista Carter e do senhor Hughes, que o olharam sem saber o que dizer. Anamatéia preparava-se para contestar a decisão do jovem capitão, contudo, este calou-a "E basta de confusões por hoje! Ficamos aqui, pagamos muito menos do que inicialmente estava previsto e vamos aproveitar ao máximo tanto a cidade como o campeonato!"

"Mas..." começou Ana por dizer. No entanto, foi interrompida, uma vez mais, por Kevin.

"Nem mas nem meio mas." disse o capitão dos FireSharks "E tu e o Dimitri ficam com o quarto de casal."

"O _quê_?" desta vez, tanto Anamatéia como Dimitri exclamaram em uníssono, em alto e bom som, não querendo acreditar nas palavras de Kevin. "Tu estás à espera que eu durma no mesmo quarto que esta _besta_?"

"Basta!" gritou Kevin "Dimitri, tu tens dinheiro suficiente para fazeres o que bem te apetecer. Se quiseres ir para outro hotel apenas para não teres de dividir um quarto com a Anamatéia, tudo bem! Mas fica a saber que a partir do momento em que puseres essa ideia em prática, estás fora da equipa! Tu e ela!"

A recepcionista Carter e o senhor Hughes não sabiam o que pensar de toda aquela confusão que se estava a armar em frente dos seus olhos, embora estivessem aliviados com a decisão do rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros em não saírem do hotel por causa daquele grande inconveniente. Podiam tentar acalmá-los, mas com os ânimos tão elevados como se encontravam naquele momento - ainda por cima, ao terem sido recebidos daquela forma pelo Five Seasons - pensaram, em conjunto, que o melhor seria mesmo não se meterem, embora as pessoas que passassem por ali ficassem a olhar intrigados e chocados.

No entanto, ao que parecia, as últimas palavras daquele que aparentava ser o chefe daquela equipa de beybladers, acabados de chegar aos Estados Unidos da América, fez com que os outros dois se calassem, o loiro e rapariga de cabelos ruivos vivos. E, de súbito, o ambiente ficou ainda mais tenso do que já se encontrava anteriormente.

"As chaves dos nossos quartos." pediu Kevin à recepcionista que ainda olhava para eles estupefacta.

"Com certeza, aqui tem." disse ela enquanto entregava três chaves a Kevin "Os vossos quartos são os quartos 209, 210 e 211 localizados no quarto andar." explicou a jovem recepcionista.

"Temos alguém que nos leve as malas?" perguntou Kevin.

"Com certeza, o senhor Holmes levar-vos-à a vossa bagagem para os respectivos quartos." explicou a recepcionista de vinte e sete anos.

"E quando é que me devolvem o dinheiro dos outros quartos?" perguntou Kevin.

"Se quiser, podemos tratar disso agora. Se preferir tratar disso depois de se instalarem, também poderemos fazê-lo." respondeu a recepcionista Carter.

"Vocês vão andando para os quartos e fiquem à espera que o empregado vos leve as nossas malas." disse Kevin, desta vez, voltando-se para a sua equipa "Eu vou ficar por aqui a tratar do problema do pagamento..."

"Qual é o quarto em que queres ficar?" perguntou Akane.

"Escolhe tu o quarto que quiseres." respondeu Kevin enquanto soltava um leve suspiro "Eu fico com o que sobrar."

"Tudo bem." concordou Akane "Até já então."

E, assim, Dimitri, Akane e Anamatéia dirigiram-se para o elevador, pressionaram o botão do quarto piso e subiram. Kevin, entretanto, ficou a tratar das restantes papeladas com a recepcionista e o senhor Hughes que, agora, andava sempre apressado de um lado para o outro, entre a recepção e o elevador.

"Bem, aquilo é que foi uma cena agradável de se ver." começou uma voz feminina por dizer "Parecia saída de um filme de comédia e drama."

Kevin olhou para o lado donde provinha a voz que metia conversa com ele naquele instante e deparou-se com a imagem de uma bonita rapariga de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos da cor do ouro.

"É normal haver este tipo de discussões..." respondeu Kevin após uns minutos "Somos uma equipa, mas, acima de tudo, somos amigos. E há sempre aqueles momentos em que amigos discutem."

"Mais parecia que estavas a dar ordens." refutou em tom de voz calmo a rapariga ao seu lado enquanto esta esperava ser atendida pela recepcionista Carter que, naquele momento, se encontrava a terminar de preencher uns documentos para imprimir e entregar a Kevin.

"Pareceu-te que eles os dois estavam em condições de tomar decisões pela equipa?" perguntou Kevin, ao qual a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa não respondeu "É para essas ocasiões que existe um capitão de equipa..."

"Sim, para decidir o que achar melhor para a equipa. Eu sei." disse a rapariga "O Yamato também tem os seus momentos em que acha que manda em tudo e em todos só porque é o capitão da equipa."

"Também vão participar no torneio?" perguntou Kevin, mas esta não lhe respondeu de imediato, pois a recepcionista finalmente atendeu-a.

Depois de atendida, retirou o telemóvel da sua mala castanha com detalhes em dourado e marcou um número de telemóvel.

"Alfeo, a limusina, por favor. Estou à porta do Five Seasons." disse a rapariga de olhos dourados quando lhe atenderam a chamada. A seguir a isso, desligou o telemóvel e guardou o mesmo na sua mala "Pelos vistos, vamos ser adversários em campo... Que excitante." disse ela numa voz meio irónica e meio sedutora. Depois, começou a caminhar em direcção à saída do hotel.

"Sou o Kevin." disse Kevin um pouco mais alto para que ela o conseguisse ouvir. E conseguiu, sendo que, naquela altura, não se encontrava praticamente ninguém no hall de entrada do hotel.

"O prazer é todo teu, Kevin." respondeu a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa. E, dito isto, saiu.

* * *

"Estou tão feliz por vocês estarem aqui." começou por dizer a mulher de trinta e dois anos de idade, cabelos loiros pelos ombros e olhos castanhos-esverdeados "Ainda bem que não se opuseram ao meu pedido."

"Ora essa, minha filha." respondeu o senhor James "Eu e o meu Alex já não te víamos há tanto tempo! É claro que não te podíamos recusar uma visita aqui a Miami."

"Mais bolo?" perguntou Rose a Alex.

"Não, tia. Mas obrigada. Estava delicioso." respondeu o rapaz de olhos prateados, dando o melhor de si para soar minimamente animado por estar ali e não em Nova Iorque.

"Não tens por que agradecer, Alex. É com enorme prazer que vos recebo em minha casa passados tantos anos sem vos ver." disse-lhe a sua tia Rose.

"Não se importam se eu for apanhar um pouco de ar?" perguntou Alex enquanto analisava a paisagem a partir da janela da sala de jantar daquela casa.

Rose e James olharam um para o outro; Rose um pouco surpresa, já James nem por isso.

"Claro que podes, meu filho. Vai conhecer a cidade enquanto não anoitece." respondeu James com um sorriso meigo.

"Eu volto à hora do jantar." disse Alex despedindo-se.

Um tempo depois de ter estado a andar pelas ruas daquela cidade americana, aquecidas pelos calorosos raios solares daquela tarde de Verão, Alex deparou-se com uma carteira desconhecida a seus pés. Pegou nela, abriu para ver se tinha fotografia da pessoa, procurou em volta para ver se a encontrava, mas nenhum resultado.

"Bem, tenho de ir entregar isto à polícia." disse a si mesmo.

Percorreu mais umas quantas ruas, passou algumas passadeiras e passou, durante o seu percurso até à estação policial, ao lado de uma bela e extensa praia. O mar era azul, as ondas estavam calmas, a brisa era suave... Mesmo como ele gostava. Estava decidido a voltar àquele lugar depois de voltar da polícia.

Quando lá chegou, uma pessoa encontrava-se à sua frente, logo, tinha de esperar sentado nas cadeiras azuis-escuras que ali se encontravam. No entanto, a pessoa à sua frente parecia determinada em demorar mais tempo do que ele previra a princípio e não conseguiu estar muito mais tempo sentado. Já tinha estado horas e horas seguidas dentro de um avião sem se ter levantado uma única vez; também estivera sentado na casa da sua tia Rose desde que lá chegaram. Portanto, naquele momento, apetecia-lhe fazer tudo menos estar sentado.

Assim sendo, começou a andar, em passos lentos e calmos, de um lado para o outro na esquadra. Observava retratos e documentos e medalhas quando, de repente, sentiu alguém chocar contra si. O seu primeiro pensamento foi que, naquele dia, as pessoas optaram por chocar contra ele. Era a sua sorte. Mas, desta vez, ele também sentiu que teve culpa, porque andava ali de um lado para o outro sem estar atento a alguém que pudesse passar ao seu lado.

"Desculpa, estava distraído." justificou-se Alex.

A pessoa com quem ele tinha chocado era uma rapariga, de longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos presos numa longa trança, que vestia umas calças de ganga-escura justas e uma camisa branca de manga-à-cava. Ela levantou o seu rosto, para poder observar o rapaz com quem tinha chocado, e Alex deparou-se com uns grandes olhos de um azul intenso. Os mesmos fizeram lembrar-lhe os de Marina, o que fez com que uma ligeira dor de cabeça se apoderasse de si, levando Alex a pousar a sua mão direita na testa.

"Eu também estava distraída, peço desculpa." começou a rapariga por dizer "Está tudo bem?" perguntou a mesma, parecendo preocupada.

"Sim, sim, é só uma ligeira dor de cabeça." explicou Alex sorrindo ligeiramente à rapariga à sua frente.

"Bem, nesse caso, vou andando." disse a rapariga "Adeus."

"Adeus." despediu-se Alex retirando a sua mão da testa.

"Diga, se faz favor." disse a recepcionista da esquadra.

"Vim aqui apenas deixar uma carteira que encontrei na rua." disse Alex entregando, de imediato, a carteira que tinha vindo guardada no bolso das suas calças.

"Sabe-me dizer que rua?" perguntou a recepcionista.

"Não sei o nome..." respondeu Alex levemente corado por não se ter lembrado de verificar o nome da rua em que apanhara a carteira "Mas estava ao pé de um café tipo Starbucks... Lamento, não lhe sei dizer mais."

"Tudo bem, fica entregue." disse a recepcionista.

Alex despediu-se e, quando vinha a sair, deparou-se com um pequeno brilho no chão.

_Bem, hoje é o meu dia para chocar contra pessoas e encontrar coisas esquecidas... _pensou para si mesmo.

Abaixou-se e pôde observar um pequeno anel do que parecia ser ouro branco ali esquecido. De súbito, o seu coração disparou ao aperceber-se de que aquele anel era igual à aliança que ele tinha oferecido a Marina há uns meses atrás. Rapidamente, tentou apanhá-lo com a sua mão, mas uma outra mão chocou com a dele.

Era uma mão feminina. E o seu coração parecia ter congelado enquanto o seu sangue fervia e corria à velocidade da luz por todo o seu corpo. O anel era igual ao de Marina, uma mão feminina tentou apanhá-lo... Será que...?

Ganhando coragem, Alex levantou-se e olhou para a rapariga à sua frente. Mas, infelizmente, era a mesma de há bocado.

"Reparei que o anel tinha saído do fio e voltei logo para trás para o vir procurar e cá está ele." explicou a rapariga exibindo um bonito sorriso. Contudo, a mesma pôde reparar na cara de desilusão do rapaz à sua frente "Bem... não pareces lá muito feliz por me veres outra vez..." começou por dizer na brincadeira.

"Desculpa, é só que..." começou Alex por explicar "Estava à espera... que..."

"Fosse outra pessoa?" perguntou a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos.

"É mais ou menos isso..." respondeu Alex.

"Bem... tenho mesmo de ir andando. Estou à pressa." disse a rapariga olhando para o seu relógio de pulso "Vemo-nos por aí!"

"Adeus." foi tudo o que Alex conseguiu dizer depois de tantas emoções lhe terem percorrido o corpo devido a um simples anel caído no chão.

* * *

Verde das árvores. Castanho da terra. Branco das nuvens. Azul do céu. Todas aquelas cores e muitas outras rodeavam Ray e Tao Sensei que se encontravam, naquele momento, a subir os últimos metros que restavam até chegarem ao topo daquela montanha. Tinham iniciado aquela subida ao fim da manhã e concluíram-na quando começava a anoitecer.

Por fim no topo da montanha, Ray retirou a sua mochila das costas e deixou-a encostada a uma das árvores que ali se encontravam. Espreguiçou-se, inspirou e expirou fundo e olhou para a paisagem diante de si.

"Bem, mestre..." começou o chinês por dizer "Esta vista é incrível..."

"Sim. A natureza é uma coisa fantástica, não concordas?" perguntou-lhe o velho Tao Sensei.

"Absolutamente." respondeu Ray sorrindo ao céu que se avistava desde aquele cimo "Mas ainda não me explicou o porquê de ter querido subir esta montanha comigo, assim de repente, Sensei."

"Nada é de repente, Ray." respondeu-lhe Tao Sensei "Tudo tem uma razão de ser, tudo tem uma explicação e um tempo exacto para decorrer."

"Quer dizer que já tinha planeado isto, Sensei?" perguntou Ray.

"Ray, não há nada a planear, mas sim caminhos a escolher." respondeu-lhe Tao Sensei "Os caminhos já estão feitos. A grande Mãe Natureza já os construiu muito antes da nossa existência. E nós percorremos apenas aqueles que nos parecem mais seguros."

Ray ouviu atentamente o seu mestre, mas não respondeu muito simplesmente porque não soube que resposta dar às explicações de Tao Sensei. Essas mesmas explicações punham-no a pensar, por vezes dias seguidos, e a expressão que o seu rosto exibia naquele momento não escondeu de Tao Sensei que este se encontrava concentrado a pensar no que dizer ou perguntar a seguir. O que quereria o seu Sensei dizer com tudo aquilo? Estaria prestes a acontecer alguma coisa? Num futuro próximo?

"Ray, percorrer este longo caminho contigo foi uma escolha minha." começou Tao Sensei por explicar "A outra opção seria não quebrar a rotina que se instalara nas nossas vidas há uns tempos."

"Como assim, Sensei?"

"A equipa dos White Tigers tem passado por dificuldades desde que se soube a verdade sobre os pais de Lee e Mariah. O clima entre vocês já não é o mesmo e eu já vivi muitas décadas. Não vou viver muitas mais." começou Tao Sensei por dizer "E antes de explorar novos horizontes, que me são completamente desconhecidos, gostava de ver essas mesmas dificuldades ultrapassadas."

"Mestre, os problemas que envolvem os pais de Lee e de Mariah penso que..."

"As dificuldades são como as montanhas. Elas só se aplainam quando avançamos sobre elas." citou Tao Sensei "Ditado japonês... E eles precisam de apoio e incentivo, Ray."

"O que posso eu fazer?"

"Metaforicamente, Lee e Mariah seriam mendigos e tu serias aquele que os veria a pedir comida." começou Tao Sensei por dizer "Dar-lhes-ias comida?"

"Mas eles não querem ajuda."

"Quando olhas para um mendigo, ele precisa de te dizer que tem fome para que o fiques a saber?" perguntou Tao Sensei.

"Não." respondeu Ray pensativo.

"Então... dar-lhes-ias comida?" perguntou Tao Sensei mais uma vez.

"Claro que sim." respondeu Ray prontamente.

Tao Sensei sorriu gentilmente.

"Antes de dar comida a um mendigo, dá-lhe uma vara e ensina-o a pescar." citou Tao Sensei "Ditado chinês."

"Vai dizer-me como ajudá-los, Sensei?" perguntou Ray olhando para o seu mestre.

"Vou dizer-te, Ray, que vão estar reunidas, num país estrangeiro e distante, muitas pessoas diferentes e interessantes." respondeu Tao Sensei.

"Está a falar do campeonato mundial de Beyblade, Sensei?"

"Estou a falar de um dos caminhos que poderás ou não vir a escolher percorrer num futuro muito próximo." respondeu Tao Sensei "E, por agora, vamos meditar. Vamos aproveitar enquanto aqui nos encontramos." dito isto, Tao Sensei sentou-se e disse "Partimos amanhã pela madrugada."

Antes de se sentar a acompanhar o seu mestre na meditação, Ray fixou o seu olhar pensativo no horizonte que dividia aquela paisagem. Também o seu pensamento se encontrava dividido. Tal como aquela paisagem. Que caminho escolher? Céu ou terra?

Achou melhor sentar-se e começar a meditar o quanto antes, pois tinha de reflectir antes de voltar com Tao Sensei.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Finalmenteeeeee! u-u'

Devo admitir que desta vez o problema não foi o computador, foi mesmo ter imaginação a mais. Este capítulo deu-me um trabalho desgraçado! Quero ver se começo a colocar já as personagens mais importantes todas juntas em Nova Iorque até ao nono capítulo, no máximo - que é quando terminam as inscrições na fanfic -, para ver se a verdadeira acção começa a acontecer!

Esta fanfic é, em parte, Universo Alternativo, mas o Beyblade permanece como sendo um dos principais elos de ligação entre as várias personagens presentes nesta história; por isso, quero ver se consigo começar com as batalhas entre beybladers o quanto antes. Mas já não demora. Está para breve, como se pôde verificar ao longo deste capítulo.

Ora bem, neste capítulo apareceram os FireSharks novamente, o Katsuo e a Karen, o Alex e o seu avô, o Ray e o Tao Sensei, a Judy e o Max, a Lucy... e também foram introduzidas novas personagens como, por exemplo, o avô de Max, a tia de Alex, a Kobato, a Jessica...

Mas bem, passemos ao mais interessante - aos agradecimentos!

Xia, apanhaste outra surpresa quando viste no teu e-mail uma mensagem a dizer que eu tinha actualizado a fanfic, acertei? Bem, como eu disse no início desta parte da Nota de Autora, foi devido ao excesso de imaginação... Já não sabia como introduzir as novas personagens, o que fazer com as restantes enquanto não se encontram todos juntos em Nova Iorque... Eu até tinha ideias - mooontes delas - só que não sabia qual delas a melhor, qual delas deveria utilizar nem como as descrever. Mas, por fim, cá se encontra um novo capítulo da NYCVE! E o Dimitri apareceu novamente :D

Pouco, mas apareceu. Como é de costume, a discutir com a personagem da Anamatéia, mas esta discussão foi a mínima das discussões entre eles. Ainda vão haver muitas mais durante toda a fanfic. E neste capítulo ele já apareceu mais rockeiro, hã? Jeff Beck - ADORO - é um dos reis do rock, na minha opinião, e pareceu-me bem fazer-lhe uma pequena homenagem na minha fanfic. Se quiseres saber qual a música do Jeff Beck que estava a tocar aos berros na limusina dos FireSharks - e quando digo "se quiseres" tanto me estou a referir a ti como a outro leitor da minha fic - basta ires ao Hikarimagination (reza também um pouco que ele já esteja actualizado quando lá fores...) e confere qual a música. É uma das minhas favoritas do Jeff Beck!

Fire, eu recebi e vi a tua mensagem. Estava eu a trabalhar nos últimos pormenores deste capítulo quando me apercebi de que tinha uma mensagem tua na minha caixa de entrada. Finalmente. O capítulo apareceu. Grande o.o Eu pergunto-me como é que o teclado do meu portátil ainda funciona, sendo que houve alturas em que eu escrevia e apagava furiosamente u-u'

O Alex voltou a aparecer, desta vez, em duas cenas. Normalmente, as personagens, até agora, têm aparecido somente durante uma cena ao longo de cada capítulo que tem sido publicado. Mas agora, calmamente, começarão a ter mais aparições ao longo da história. E, como se pôde constatar, os planos da tua personagem, e do avô da mesma, sofreram uma reviravolta. Em vez de irem para Nova Iorque foram para Miami. E novas personagens apareceram em contra-cena com o Alex - até ao nono capítulo, o aparecimento de novas personagens pela fanfic fora será quase que inevitável.

E quem será aquela rapariga cujo anel era igual ao da aliança oferecida a Marina por parte de Alex? Será que Alex e Kobato voltarão a cruzar-se ou foi uma mera coincidência terem chocado um contra o outro?

Mikaela, lamento, mas o capítulo não foi publicado assim tão rapidamente como me pediste na tua review. Contudo, trabalhei muito neste quarto capítulo e espero que tenha sido do teu agrado e que continues a seguir a fanfic! Para vos compensar pela grande espera, esforcei-me por escrever um capítulo bem maior do que o costume.

Eclair... Tu és aquele caso especial das dez personagens inscritas na minha fanfic... E eu adoro-te do fundo do coração por isso! :3

Sim, dez personagens com as quais trabalhar - ainda por cima, criadas por outra pessoa, já com características, já com uma história e tudo o mais - é difícil e requer muita dedicação e, também, imaginação, mas eu adoro desafios e as tuas personagens vão, com certeza, desafiar-me ao longo de toda a história! O que eu adoro!

Neste capítulo, apenas apareceram o Josh e o Tom, mas não te preocupes que, em breve, mais aparecerão - a tua Sakura está para aparecer muito em breve! E espero que tenhas gostado da surpresa que te preparei... Não estavas à espera que eu incluísse o John e o Richard no grupo de amigos do Alex que se encontra desaparecido, pois não? Mas acontece que tudo se passou por mera coincidência, na verdade. Antes de começar a escrever um capítulo, eu gosto sempre de ler e reler os capítulos anteriormente escritos para não haver falhas na história, de minha parte, e, ao reler o primeiro capítulo, deparei-me com um pequenino problema: já existia um John e um Richard na fanfic. Não tinham aparecido em concreto, mas já tinham sido referidos como dois dos desaparecidos. E então comecei a pensar: _E se eu escrevesse, na NYCVE, a história das personagens da eclairsakura desde os The Fource? _E decidi ir em frente com a ideia. Espero que não te importes e que gostes da maneira como eu vou desenrolar as coisas!

Ah, e não te preocupes, pois eu vou tentar manter-me o mais possivelmente fiel a todas as características das personagens que inscreveste assim como aos seus passados! :)

Nany, não há problemas nenhuns em demorar tempo para vir ler o capítulo, porque, de qualquer das formas, eu acabo sempre por me atrasar na actualização da fanfic. A Akane voltou a aparecer neste capítulo. Pouco, é verdade. Mas cada personagem precisa de um certo tempo e desenvolvimento até ter a capacidade de aparecer mais e mais na história. Portanto, não te preocupes, pois eu já tenho grandes planos para a tua Akane! Fica atenta que verás a importância da tua personagem a progredir de capítulo em capítulo! ;)

E, por fim, Midori! Muito obrigada pelas tuas reviews e pela tua mensagem! Cá está o prometido capítulo! Eu disse que a Kobato aparecia logo neste capítulo, não disse? :)

Bem, eu sei que nas características da tua personagem a descreveste como sendo uma rapariga diferente das outras e, por isso mesmo, um pouco solitária, tendo apenas como melhores amigos o Berry e o Garyuu (eu optei por esta bit-beast muito simplesmente devido ao facto de ter mais por onde trabalhar hehe), mas eu introduzi, nesta história, mais uma melhor amiga para a tua Kobato - a sua prima Jessica. Espero que não te importes e que venhas a gostar da maneira como escolhi trabalhar a tua personagem - não te preocupes que eu tentarei ser o mais fiel possível à tua descrição, tendo em conta a maneira de ser dela e os poucos amigos que tem.

Jessica Kelly, a tua personagem lá apareceu - finalmente, não é? - e surgiu como sendo prima e melhor amiga de Kobato, a personagem de Midori Matsu. Ainda apareceu pouco, é natural, foi a primeira cena... Mas eu já tenho algumas ideias para trabalhar a tua personagem. Por isso, fica atenta e espero que gostes! Alguma coisa que aches que deva alterar, avisa e eu vejo o que se pode arranjar.

De resto, tenho a dizer-vos que, neste momento, o capítulo está com 12,943 palavras e que quando terminar de escrever esta Nota de Autora deve ficar exageradamente enorme! Mas espero que tenha sido do agrado de todos vocês e que comentem e que continuem a acompanhar, porque está a aproximar-se a hora em que todas as personagens verdadeiramente importantes para o desenrolar do mistério, da aventura e da acção se cruzem na cidade de Nova Iorque!

Se tiverem personagens a inscrever, façam-no (têm ainda até ao nono capítulo). Se tiverem críticas, sugestões e/ou opiniões, dêem-nas. Quanto mais, melhor. Quero escrever esta fanfic de maneira a que vos agrade :)

Até ao próximo capítulo,  
Hikari.

_Post Scriptum_: E, para quem não conseguiu perceber, a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa e de olhos dourados com a qual o Kevin, capitão de equipa dos FireSharks, falou no final da cena, era a Bella Verona. Ela faz parte da equipa dos Genius.

Caso tenham alguma dúvida relativamente ao capítulo ou à fanfic em si, não hesitem em perguntar!


	6. Capítulo 5

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

Cá estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo de New York City: Versão Editada! Finalmente, consegui organizar tudo de modo a poder publicar, no mínimo, três capítulos até, pelo menos, ao final do mês de Março (mas, caso consiga, tentarei, no máximo, publicar até cinco capítulos até ao final deste mês) - para vos compensar pelo facto de ter estado tanto tempo ausente, embora isto já se tenha tornado num péssimo hábito meu. Não me vou estar a justificar com a faculdade, nem com outros assuntos pessoais até porque deve ser fácil de entender que se não actualizei esta história até hoje é porque não tenho tido mesmo tempo. Aliás, eu publiquei um aviso no meu perfil, para o caso de algum leitor desta minha história passar por lá, para que ficassem a saber que tanto eu como a fanfic nos encontrávamos em estado _hiatus_.

Até ao capítulo 9, desta fanfic, as personagens vão-se conhecendo e juntando em Nova Iorque, portanto, estes próximos capítulos (nomeadamente, o quinto, o sexto, o sétimo, o oitavo e o nono) serão essenciais para que se perceba as ligações e os relacionamentos entre as várias personagens.

Boa leitura e, por favor, não se esqueçam de deixar as vossas reviews que são sempre muitíssimo bem-vindas!

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada**: Capítulo 5.

* * *

"Chegámos." disse um rapaz de vinte e sete anos de idade, cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos azuis-escuros. Ao ouvi-lo, um outro rapaz de vinte e sete anos de idade, este loiro de olhos cinzentos, aproximou-se do outro e da rapariga que o acompanhava, ainda vestindo um avental cor-de-rosa.

"Então, Lucy, o que se passou para que o senhor Uzumi te tenha dispensado do trabalho?" começou este por perguntar à rapariga de olhos laranja. "Eu e o Masato ficámos extremamente preocupados contigo! Pensámos que algo de muito grave poderia ter acontecido!"

"Estou só um pouco cansada, não aconteceu nada demais." respondeu Lucy, não querendo dar grandes explicações ao seu primo.

"Pois, cansada de tanta preguiça que tens vindo a acumular desde o dia em que nasceste..." acrescentou Masato, na brincadeira, sarcasticamente. Este também estava preocupado com a sua prima; sabia que ela era extremamente preguiçosa e que o facto desta se ver obrigada a levantar-se todos os dias às nove horas da manhã, durante as suas férias de Verão, a aborrecia, pois preferia mil vezes ficar a dormir do que ir para o trabalho. Mas, mesmo assim, ela nunca antes tinha inventado qualquer desculpa para escapar ao trabalho e até se esforçava para lutar contra aquele seu grande defeito. Por isso, quando ele e o seu meio-irmão receberam um telefonema do senhor Uzumi, a pedir-lhes que fossem buscar Lucy à loja, foi inevitável ficarem logo preocupados.

"Eu estou bem, a sério, primos. Não precisam de se preocupar. Só preciso de ir para o meu quarto e descansar durante um bocado." disse-lhes Lucy enquanto se preparava para subir as escadas para o andar de cima daquela casa, onde se achava o seu quarto. "Ah, e Makoto... ficas ridículo com esse avental." dito isto, com um pequeno sorriso a crescer-lhe na cara, Lucy subiu as escadas apressadamente.

"Pois, Makoto, realmente o que é que te passou pela cabeça para usares o avental da Lucy?" perguntou-lhe o seu meio-irmão de olhos azuis-escuros enquanto se ria. "Pareces uma menina assim vestido."

"O outro avental está para lavar, não podia correr o risco de sujar a camisa que comprei ontem." justificou-se Makoto enquanto apontava para a sua simples, mas cara, elegante camisa branca. "E alguém nesta casa tem de cozinhar senão morríamos à fome. A Lucy não cozinha e tu, Masato, nem que tentasses fazer misoshiru..."

Entretanto, enquanto os seus dois primos levavam o resto da conversa para a cozinha, Lucy trancou a porta do seu quarto e pousou a sua mochila em cima da cama de baixo do seu beliche. A sua mochila castanha, com contornos rosa, encontrava-se mais cheia do que o habitual, mas Lucy nem se apercebera disso. Estava ainda em estado de choque com tudo o que se tinha sucedido na loja do senhor Uzumi e não parava de pensar nas pequenas e estranhas criaturas que tinham sido a causa de toda aquela confusão.

"Será que estou a enlouquecer?" perguntou-se a si mesma a rapariga de cabelos pintados de verde "Que vai ser da minha juventude?" continuou esta, a desesperar. Andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto; o mesmo não era muito grande, mas também não podia ser considerado pequeno. O pavimento era de uma bonita madeira de cerejeira, assim como a mobília pintada de branco - a secretária, o roupeiro, a cómoda, o beliche, a mesa de cabeceira, as duas estantes idênticas e o grande cadeirão onde Lucy se costumava sentar a ouvir música no seu walkman ou a ler os seus mangás preferidos.

As suas estantes estavam repletas de mangás variados, mas, principalmente, comédias e aventuras. Também se encontrava, nalgumas prateleiras das duas estantes brancas, um conjunto de mais de cinquenta dvd's de acção, drama, policial, comédia e aventura. Lucy não era muito ligada a filmes ou histórias românticas, pois essas aborreciam-na. Para ela, não passava tudo de uma grande lamechice. Por isso mesmo, Lucy era vista na sua turma como uma rapariga um tanto ou quanto estranha; dava-se melhor com os rapazes do que com as raparigas da sua classe sendo que eles apreciavam mais jogos, mangás cómicos e desporto enquanto que a grande maioria delas preferia organizar festas em casa umas das outras para falar de namoros, ver filmes românticos, cuscar sobre as vidas umas das outras e ainda sobre as vidas das restantes almas que caminhavam por aquele liceu - quem sabe, até, cidade.

Muito concentrada nos seus pensamentos extremamente filosóficos acerca da sua vida, Lucy nem se apercebera de que se tinha sentado na grande cadeira preta e bastante confortável que se achava em frente à sua secretária branca. Ao olhar para a mesa, aborreceu-se ao observar a sua tentativa falhada de começar o seu próprio mangá; os desenhos não eram propriamente os mais bem desenhados que ela alguma vez vira e a sua imaginação, na altura em que iniciara aquele seu projecto, também não se encontrava nos seus melhores dias.

"Que horror!" exclamou para si mesma, irritada, pegando na primeira folha de papel à frente dos seus olhos. Amassou o desenho e atirou-o para um sítio qualquer do seu quarto sem sequer prestar atenção.

"Cuidado!"

Gelado. Assim se encontrava o sangue de Lucy após ter ouvido aquela voz aguda presente no seu quarto. A jovem rapariga não sabia se deveria ou não voltar a sua cabeça para enfrentar o que parecia estar, supostamente, em cima de uma das camas do seu beliche. Pelo menos, assim aparentava. O seu corpo estava completamente paralisado e os seus pensamentos estavam todos misturados e confusos. Piscou os seus olhos várias vezes na tentativa de organizar o que se passava na sua cabeça, naquele momento. E, quando assim o fez, engoliu em seco.

"_Esta voz... eu reconheço esta voz de algum lado!_" pensou Lucy, aflita, para si mesma "_Não me digas que...?_" a sua respiração começou a acelerar ao pensar na possibilidade daquela infantil voz pertencer a uma das pequenas criaturas que ela tinha encontrado na loja do senhor Uzumi. Tomada de uma súbita coragem, Lucy voltou o seu rosto para o lugar do seu quarto onde se encontrava o beliche. Mas não se deparou com absolutamente nada. Olhou para a cama de cima, olhou para a cama de baixo e não se apercebeu de criatura alguma naquele canto. "_Estarei a imaginar coisas? Outra vez?_"

Suspirou. Novamente, o pensamento que lhe passou pela sua mente foi de que estava a ficar completamente louca. Passou uma das suas mãos pela testa e notou que estava a transpirar um bocado devido ao nervosismo intenso. Decidiu que o melhor seria, então, fechar os olhos, contar até dez, respirar fundo e acalmar-se. E foi o que fez, ainda sentada na cadeira preta em frente à sua secretária.

"_...Sete, oito, nove..._" inspirou e expirou o ar profundamente uma última vez. "_Dez._" ao abrir novamente os olhos, a primeira coisa com que esta se deparou foi com, não um mas, dois pares de pequenos e redondos olhos profundamente azuis e esquisitos a olharem na sua direcção extremamente próximos da sua face.

Tudo o que Lucy conseguiu fazer a seguir foi gritar a plenos pulmões enquanto caía para trás da sua cadeira devido à forma como, impulsivamente, se inclinou para trás para se afastar daquelas duas criaturas.

Pesados e apressados passos fizeram-se ouvir nas escadas que iriam dar àquele andar e, em seguida, Lucy pôde ouvir o seu primo Makoto a bater à porta do seu quarto e a exclamar, muito preocupado: "Lucy? Que se passa? Estás bem? O que aconteceu?" Mas Lucy não conseguia mover os seus lábios de forma a responder ao seu primo, pois a sua boca encontrava-se aberta e não se mexia daquela mesma posição. A rapariga apenas conseguia, ainda no chão, com a cadeira preta caída ao seu lado, mirar aquelas duas criaturas que, calmamente, a observavam sentadas em cima das restantes folhas que continham os desenhos frustrados da jovem adolescente.

"Lucy, está tudo bem? Se não me responderes, vou ter de arrombar a porta!" exclamou, mais uma vez, o seu primo Makoto.

Por fim, acordando do transe, Lucy abanou fortemente a sua cabeça e tentou tranquilizar o seu primo: "Está tudo bem, Makoto. Estava apenas a... ensaiar." lembrou-se de dizer. Não podia, de maneira alguma, deixar que Makoto ou Masato entrassem no seu quarto e se deparassem com aquelas espécies de peluches vivos.

"A ensaiar? Para quê? Por acaso vais participar nalgum filme de terror?" perguntou Makoto estupefacto com a resposta da sua prima.

"Po-pois... assim parece." respondeu Lucy enquanto olhava para os dragões em miniatura e pensava, ao mesmo tempo, na lógica por detrás daquela pequena conversa que estava a ter com o seu primo Makoto. De facto, tudo aquilo estava a ser demasiado impressionante, irreal e assustador para a rapariga de dezassete anos de idade.

"Bons ensaios, então." disse, por fim, Makoto por detrás da porta do seu quarto. "Mas tenta não me pregar mais sustos de morte!"

Os passos do seu primo, enquanto este se afastava, foram audíveis até este descer por completo as escadas. Após isso, um dos pequenos dragões, o de branco com contornos azuis, saltou da sua secretária e aproximou-se dela. Instintivamente, Lucy recuou até ficar encostada à porta do seu quarto, mas teve de fazer imensa força para se controlar e não gritar outra vez. Para ajudar, usou as suas mãos, tapando a sua boca com elas.

"És bonita." disse-lhe o pequeno dragão, de repente.

Ainda com as mãos a cobrir-lhe a boca, Lucy olhou-o com os olhos bem abertos e sentiu o seu rosto esquentar.

"_Isto fala. Esta coisa fala! E está a querer... engatar-me?_" começou Lucy a pensar nervosamente. "_Onde é que os dragões aprendem a falar japonês?_"

"Ela está muito assustada, Evvie." começou por dizer o outro dragão bege com contornos cor-de-rosa. "Conta-lhe."

"_Contar? Contar o quê?_" pensava Lucy enquanto olhava para um e para outro incessantemente. "_Não contes! Eu não quero saber!_"

"Olá, o meu nome é Evvie. Sou o guardião da vida." disse-lhe o pequeno dragão de contornos azuis aproximando-se um pouco mais dela. "E tu? És a Lucy, não és?"

Desta vez, Lucy tentou acalmar-se e não correr pela porta fora a gritar e a chamar pelos seus primos. Retirou as suas mãos de frente da sua boca e, engolindo em seco, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça ao pequeno dragão.

"Não tenhas medo, não estamos aqui para te magoar." avançou o outro pequeno dragão, bege com contornos cor-de-rosa, ficando ao lado do seu companheiro. "Eu sou a Cerylia e sou a guardiã dos Sete Mares."

"_Evvie. Cerylia._" piscando os seus olhos incontáveis vezes, Lucy tentava perceber o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo, mas a sua cara cada vez se parecia mais com um ponto de interrogação. "Isso é o quê? Alguma espécie de língua morta?"

"Evvie é o meu nome e significa vida." explicou o dragão com contornos azuis.

"E Cerylia é o meu nome e significa pássaro do mar." explicou o dragão com contornos cor-de-rosa.

"Porque é que vocês são peluches em miniatura assustadores e porque é que falam?" perguntou Lucy, muito rapidamente, permanecendo com uma expressão de incredibilidade no seu rosto.

"Foi o melhor disfarce que nos conseguiram arranjar." começou por explicar o pequeno dragão branco com contornos azuis-claros. "Eu bem reclamei e disse que eram ridículos, mas não havia outra opção. Ou aceitávamos ou o não partiríamos em missão."

"Disfarces?" Lucy encontrava-se, subitamente, curiosa. "Então, qual é a vossa verdadeira forma?"

"Somos idênticos a vocês, humanos." respondeu Cerylia, o pequeno dragão bege com contornos em tom cor-de-rosa.

"Então, para que é que estão disfarçados?" questionou Lucy sem entender. "O que quer que seja que vocês tenham para fazer não o podiam concretizar na vossa forma original e mais... normal?"

"Infelizmente, as condições não o permitem." respondeu, novamente, Cerylia. "Mas acredita que temos muitas saudades dos nossos corpos originais."

"Acredito..." murmurou Lucy ao pensar no quão ridícula ela não se sentiria se a transformassem num mini-peluche em forma de dragão. "Mas de que condições estás a falar?"

Os dois pequenos dragões olharam um para o outro. Por fim, Evvie falou: "É uma longa, longa história."

"Não há problema." disse Lucy "Tenho até depois de amanhã."

* * *

"Uma água, por favor." pediu a rapariga de longos cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos de um vermelho-vivo enquanto se sentava num dos muitos bancos altos que se encontravam dispostos ao longo do balcão daquele bar.

"Fresca ou natural?" perguntou-lhe o empregado, senhor dos seus quarenta e muitos anos, alguns cabelos grisalhos, um bigode discreto e óculos de aro fino.

"Natural." respondeu a jovem rapariga com um ligeiro sorriso no seu rosto.

"Com certeza, senhorita." disse-lhe, atenciosamente, o empregado enquanto tratava de ir buscar o seu pedido. "Ora aqui tem; uma água natural." disse-lhe o empregado entregando-lhe, em seguida, uma pequena garrafa de água de plástico.

"Obrigada." agradeceu a rapariga de olhos vermelhos. Depois, desenroscou a tampa da garrafa de água e bebeu uma grande quantidade do líquido. Estava cheia de sede, pois tinha ido a correr para aquele bar em plena fim de tarde de Verão, na cidade de Nova Iorque, o que a deixara um bocado exausta. Há uns dias atrás, tinha visto um panfleto a anunciar um pequeno concerto naquele pequeno bar e ficara super curiosa. Estava nos Estados Unidos da América há poucas semanas e naquela cidade há poucos dias, por isso, adorava percorrer todos os lugares que lhe despertassem a sua atenção para ficar a conhecer cada canto daquela magnífica metrópole. E, quando leu aquele panfleto, adorou a ideia de ouvir uma banda de punk-rock amadora a tocar num pequeno bar mesmo no centro da cidade. Não queria faltar àquele espectáculo de quarenta e cinco minutos, mas, como sempre, a sua irmã ocupava as suas horas com coisas disparatadas, o que acabou por a atrasar. Por isso, teve de ir a correr. Mas, de certo modo, juntou-se o útil ao agradável; para assistir àquele concerto era obrigatório o consumo de uma bebida, pelo menos. Assim, como estava cheia de sede, a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ali foi pedir uma garrafa de água. Natural, contudo, pois não queria estragar a sua voz.

O seu sonho era fazer parte de uma banda de rock que fizesse história, quem sabe, a nível mundial. Uma das razões pela qual o facto do novo Campeonato do Mundo de Beyblade se realizar na cidade de Nova Iorque a deixou tão entusiasmada. Ela não tinha ainda equipa pela qual se candidatar ao campeonato mundial, mas essa não era a sua prioridade. Ela queria aproveitar aqueles tempos nos Estados Unidos para tentar a sua sorte no mundo do espectáculo, mais precisamente, no mundo da música. Mas, até àquele momento, ainda não tinha encontrado nada que conciliasse com as suas expectativas. Contudo, não iria desistir; e, por isso mesmo, quando se deparou com aquele mini-concerto anunciado no panfleto a branco e cor-de-laranja não pôde deixar de pensar que, se queria aprender algumas coisas, teria de começar do zero. Observar como as bandas começam como meros projectos amadores para virem, então, a evoluir para verdadeiros profissionais.

Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso preto. Eram seis e cinquenta e seis da tarde. O espectáculo estava programado para dali a quatro minutos.

"Estou muito curiosa em relação à banda amadora que vem aqui tocar." disse a jovem rapariga ao empregado que a atendera há poucos minutos atrás. Este encontrava-se a limpar copos com um pano branco. Na verdade, o bar não se encontrava muito cheio - longe de estar lotado, infelizmente -, mas, ainda assim, o grupo de pessoas curiosas por assistir ao concerto daquela banda de punk-rock era numeroso o suficiente.

"Não é a primeira vez que tocam aqui." disse-lhe o empregado sorrindo-lhe enquanto terminava de limpar outro copo.

"Ah, então não é uma estreia..." disse a rapariga. "Quantas vezes já tocaram aqui para além desta?"

"Ora bem, deixe cá ver..." começou o empregado por dizer, pensativo. "A senhorita Mikazuki começou a trabalhar aqui há, precisamente, oito meses. A primeira vez que eles actuaram foi em Março, no começo da Primavera... Lembro-me de terem actuado, também, no fim dessa mesma estação... Portanto, se os meus cálculos não estiverem errados, esta será a sua terceira vez no pequeno palco deste bar."

"Gostaram mesmo deles, então, para os deixarem vir cá tocar tantas vezes." começou a rapariga de longos cabelos azuis-escuros por dizer, espantada. "Isto tendo em conta de que se trata de uma banda amadora."

"Sim, mas o facto da vocalista da banda trabalhar aqui como empregada de balcão também teve a sua influência." disse-lhe o empregado com um simpático sorriso.

"A vocalista?" perguntou a rapariga ainda mais espantada. "É uma banda formada por raparigas?"

"Não, apenas a vocalista é que é do sexo feminino." explicou-lhe o empregado. "Mas ela canta muito bem, tem muito potencial. E uma energia contagiante."

"Uau, que sorte!" exclamou a rapariga com olhos sonhadores. "Quem me dera estar no lugar dela..."

O simpático empregado riu-se ao de leve.

"Também gosta de cantar?" perguntou-lhe.

"Sim." respondeu a rapariga, prontamente. "Na verdade, a principal razão pela qual eu vim para Nova Iorque foi para tentar a minha sorte. Adorava fazer parte de uma banda de rock, mas não tenho contactos nem conhecimentos para tal... Ando um pouco a vaguear por aí, mas não desisto!"

"Estou a ver." respondeu o empregado, sorrindo-lhe. "Bem, se quiser posso falar com a senhorita Mikazuki para ver se ela a pode ajudar nalguma coisa."

"A sério?" perguntou a rapariga, super emocionada e entusiasmada. "Sim, por favor! Seria uma enorme ajuda!"

Achando piada ao entusiasmo e à alegria que aquela rapariga demonstrara com aquela proposta, o senhor empregado riu satisfeito. Parecia-lhe ser uma boa rapariga.

"Muito bem, fique descansada então, senhorita." começou o senhor por dizer. "Eu irei falar com a senhorita Mikazuki a seguir ao concerto."

"Muito, muito obrigada!" ela nem sabia como agradecer àquele senhor pela ajuda que este lhe estava a dispor sem sequer a conhecer de lado nenhum. "Nem sei como lhe agradecer..." confessou.

"Ora essa, não precisa." respondeu-lhe o empregado. "Apenas preciso de saber o seu nome para o indicar à senhorita Mikazuki."

"Sakura." respondeu a rapariga. "Sakura Belladona Priestov."

"Bonito nome." disse-lhe o empregado. "Tem mistura, então. Bem me parecia!"

"Eu nasci no Japão, mas, na verdade, sou filha de pais russos." esclareceu Sakura.

"Ah, pois bem." compreendeu o empregado. "Pode tratar-me por senhor Matsuya."

"Senhor Matsuya..." Sakura ficou pensativa. "É japonês, então?"

"Sim, mas moro e trabalho em Nova Iorque há já catorze anos." explicou o senhor Matsuya.

"Que engraçado..." disse Sakura. "O mundo é tão pequeno, pois, pelo que entendi, a vocalista da banda também deve ser japonesa, não é? Digo isto devido ao seu apelido."

"Nasceu no Japão, mas é filha de pai japonês e mãe americana." informou-lhe o senhor Matsuya.

"Ah, estou a ver..." de repente, apagaram-se as luzes daquele bar, cobriram-se as janelas para que os raios solares não iluminassem aquele espaço e o palco foi decorado com holofotes vermelhos e roxos.

"Bem, parece que o espectáculo vai começar." disse o senhor Matsuya olhando para o relógio do bar. "Já passa um pouco da hora prevista, mas nem nos apercebemos com a conversa."

"Pois foi." disse Sakura. "Bem, então eu vou ver se arranjo lugar ao pé do palco. Quero ver de perto."

O senhor Matsuya riu-se, mais uma vez, ao de leve.

"Com certeza, menina." concordou o empregado. "E eu não me esquecerei do combinado, não se preocupe."

Sakura sorriu e começou a dirigir-se para perto do palco. Não foi muito difícil chegar à frente, mas ainda assim teve de pedir licença a umas quantas pessoas que se encontravam ali reunidas em pequenos grupos e não deixavam espaço para os restantes espectadores circularem.

Assim que alcançou o lugar que queria, quatro bonitos rapazes subiram ao palco. Um, de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos azuis-escuros, seria o baterista; este vestia uma calças de ganga cinzentas, um pouco descaídas, com uma camisa preta aberta o suficiente para se fazer notar o seu peito tonificado, mas não em demasia. O que se seguia ao baterista seria o baixista. Esse era um pouco mais extravagante; os seus cabelos atingiam os seus ombros e eram negros com umas quantas madeixas cinzentas e roxas. Os seus olhos eram, também eles, negros e a roupa que este usava era, basicamente, umas calças de ganga cinzenta rasgadas na zona dos joelhos. E, sim, os seus peitos e braços também se encontravam em forma. Já o guitarrista, de cabelos curtos pretos e olhos verdes, vestia uma camisa branca com um elegante casaco preto e uma gravata vermelha; as calças eram pretas e simples. Por fim, o teclista, que era o mais alto de todos, de olhos extremamente claros e azuis e longos cabelos loiros, vestia uma t-shirt azul-escura, rasgada na zona da gola, umas calças de ganga azuis-escuras, com umas correntes presas na zona da cintura, e umas luvas pretas de cabedal, sem dedos.

Sakura notou, também, que todos eles possuíam vários piercings nas suas orelhas e alguns anéis espalhados pelos dedos das suas mãos.

Finalmente, os quatro tomaram as suas posições e começaram a tocar uma música claramente do género punk-rock. E Sakura gostava do que estava a ouvir. O som era bastante agradável e era exactamente o estilo que ela mais apreciava.

De repente, ela viu uma lindíssima rapariga de lisos e curtos cabelos negros e olhos verdes-escuros a caminhar em direcção ao centro do palco. Aquela deveria ser a tal de Mikazuki. Era bastante alta, para rapariga, e vestia uma camisa branca, que parecia ser um ou dois números acima do seu, com uma gravata preta alargada e desarrumada. A saia que esta vestia era preta e o seu padrão era traçado a cinzento-escuro. Fazia lembrar um pouco as saias dos uniformes colegiais japoneses. A combinar com a saia, Mikazuki vestia umas meias pretas rendadas presas com umas ligas, também estas pretas, e calçava umas botas compridas, sem salto alto, da mesma cor. Ela também usava, na sua mão direita, uma luva preta de cabedal sem dedos. E, no bolso do lado superior esquerdo da sua camisa, levava uma rosa vermelha consigo.

"Uau..." foi tudo o que Sakura conseguiu murmurar ao olhar para toda aquela banda. Tinham tudo menos aspecto de amadores.

"Boa tarde." Sakura ouviu a voz de Mikazuki ao microfone. Era uma voz um pouco roca e ligeiramente grave. "Somos os Dasphera."

Logo após a sua apresentação, a banda começou a tocar um som muito ritmado e viciante. Sakura olhou em redor e reparou nos rostos de satisfação dos que estavam ali a ver o concerto daquela banda amadora. Muitos mexiam-se como sabiam ao som daquele punk-rock. O chão vibrava não apenas devido à alta música que enchia todo aquele local, mas também devido ao entusiasmo do público.

Sakura voltou novamente a sua atenção para os membros daquela banda, principalmente, para Mikazuki. Ela transmitia, de facto, uma grande energia e a sua voz era magnífica. Não era uma voz comercial, não era uma voz igual a tantas outras. E a música que ela se encontrava a cantar, naquele momento, era em inglês e transmitia a mensagem sobre sermos nós mesmos e não deixarmos que ninguém se meta no nosso caminho, mas sempre com os pés bem assentes na terra e sem magoar ninguém. Aquela música transmitia muito poder e auto-confiança, assim como uma grande lição de vida.

As restantes também possuíam uma mensagem parecida ou, então, falavam de desilusão, do afastamento de alguém querido e da necessidade de se ser amado. E Sakura sentiu uma ligação a todas as letras das músicas que aquela banda interpretou, naquele fim de tarde e início de noite de Verão. Umas eram em inglês e outras em japonês, mas não havia importância. Sakura era uma pessoa poliglota, portanto, mesmo que cantassem em alemão ela entenderia o que estavam a dizer.

Por fim, os quarenta e cinco minutos de concerto chegaram ao fim e Sakura pôde observar grande maioria das pessoas, que antes ocupavam aquele pequeno bar, abandonar o local. As janelas abriram-se outra vez e a luz invadiu novamente aquele lugar.

A rapariga de vinte anos de idade olhou em volta concentrando-se, principalmente, na zona do balcão para ver se avistava o senhor Matsuya, mas não o conseguia localizar. Começou a ficar ligeiramente preocupada, pois não sabia onde haveria de se dirigir para encontrar o empregado que, antes do concerto, conversara simpaticamente com ela e lhe prometera uma ida aos bastidores daquele mini-espectáculo.

De repente, sentiu uma mão a pousar no seu ombro direito e esta voltou-se imediatamente para ver quem chamava a sua atenção.

"Ah, senhor Matsuya!" exclamou Sakura contente por o ver. "Andava à sua procura."

"Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci do prometido." tranquilizou-a o senhor Matsuya. "Já fui aos bastidores perguntar à senhorita Mikazuki e aos restantes membros da sua banda se não se importavam de a receber e eles concordaram em falar consigo."

"Que bom!" exclamou a rapariga de longos cabelos azuis-escuros. "Muito obrigada, senhor Matsuya."

"Vamos, então." disse o empregado, indicando-lhe o caminho.

Após atravessarem um estreito corredor por detrás da zona do palco, pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira branca. O senhor Matsuya bateu na mesma e, de dentro daquele compartimento, ouviu-se uma voz masculina a dizer-lhe para entrar.

"Ah, Gin!" exclamou a vocalista da banda ao ver entrar o senhor Matsuya. "Que bom que estás aqui! Importas-te de levar estes rapazes ao bar e de lhes ofereceres uma bebida pelo seu desempenho? Eu pago."

"Ora essa, senhorita Mikazuki. Eu pago, deixe estar." disse o senhor Matsuya com um sorriso nos lábios. "Mas não vem também tomar um copo? Assim aproveitavam para falar com esta menina aqui." disse o empregado apontando para Sakura, que sentiu as suas faces ficarem um pouco rosadas.

"Olá." cumprimentou Sakura.

"Ah, então tu é que és a nossa futura competição." disse-lhe o teclista da banda, aproximando-se. Desta vez, ele tinha o seu longo cabelo loiro apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo.

"Competição?" perguntou Sakura, corada, afastando-se devido à proximidade extrema que aquele bonito rapaz loiro de olhos azuis extremamente claros tinha criado entre eles.

"Deixa a rapariga em paz, Fred." disse o guitarrista rindo-se. "É incrível como te metes com todas."

"Sim, mas não creio que chamar de competição à rapariga te ajude nalguma coisa." interveio o baixista de olhos negros, também ele a rir-se da situação.

Sakura estava sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Olhou para os rapazes e, de seguida, o seu olhar cruzou-se com o da vocalista que a analisava atentamente. Isso fez com que a rapariga de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos azuis-escuros corasse ainda mais, sentindo-se nervosa por não saber como iniciar conversa com os membros daquela banda. Embora amadores, transmitiam uma energia fantástica e uma confiança de verdadeiros profissionais. Talvez por isso Sakura se sentisse um pouco deslocada. Ela é que era a amadora no meio daquelas pessoas que ali se encontravam naquele quarto, sem dúvida alguma.

"Pronto, chega." falou, finalmente, a vocalista de curtos cabelos negros. "Vão mas é tomar um copo com o Gin. Eu e a Sakura depois vamos ter convosco ao bar." disse ela. "Não te importas que te trate pelo teu nome, pois não?" perguntou, voltando-se para Sakura.

"Não, claro que não." respondeu Sakura.

"Pronto, a rainha quer ficar a sós com a sua fã." começou Fred por dizer, na brincadeira. "É melhor irmos embora mesmo, antes de assistirmos a coisas que não devemos."

Sem ter tempo sequer de piscar os olhos, Fred levou com uma bota na cara com tanta força que caiu no chão. Tinha sido Mikazuki quem a tinha atirado e os seus colegas de banda apenas riam e gozavam com o sucedido. Até que decidiram pegar no amigo e levá-lo dali para fora enquanto seguiam o senhor Matsuya até ao bar. O último a sair foi o baixista e este fechou a porta do quarto. Sakura decidiu que essa mesma porta branca seria algo de muito interessante para observar, pois não sabia como iniciar conversa com a líder da banda.

"Desculpa tudo isto, mas eles ficam sempre super excitados a seguir a uma boa performance." começou Mikazuki por dizer.

Vencendo os nervos e a vergonha, Sakura voltou-se para a rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos verdes-escuros.

"Não há problema, eu percebo." disse. "Vocês foram realmente fantásticos!"

"Tocar num mini-bar em plena tarde, na cidade de Nova Iorque, não é propriamente fantástico." respondeu Mikazuki enquanto tirava uma cerveja dum pequeno frigorífico branco localizado num dos cantos daquele espaço. "Bebes?" perguntou, voltando-se para Sakura, com uma lata vermelha de cerveja fresca na mão.

"Não, obrigada." recusou Sakura educadamente. "Mas eu achei-vos estupendos, a sério! De certeza que qualquer dia reconhecerão o vosso valor!"

"Obrigada." agradeceu a rapariga de olhos verdes-escuros com um sorriso. Esta dirigiu-se a Sakura e estendeu a sua mão livre. "Sou a Kaoru Mikazuki. Prazer."

"Sakura Belladona Priestov, muito prazer." Sakura retribuiu o sorriso e estendeu a sua mão direita para cumprimentar a vocalista dos Dasphera.

* * *

Entretanto, num espaçoso quarto situado numa grande mansão cor-de-rosa com alguns contornos brancos, localizada na cidade de Miami, Kobato e a sua prima Jessica falavam, de forma animada, sobre os planos para aquelas férias de Verão que iriam passar juntas. Jessica encontrava-se deitada de barriga para baixo na grande cama de casal da sua prima, vestida de lençóis e colcha brancos, e segurava nas suas mãos uma revista de moda feminina dobrada em forma de um cilindro. Kobato, por sua vez, estava sentada no chão de alcatifa cor-de-rosa do seu quarto, perto dos pés da sua cama, enquanto brincava alegremente com o seu animal de peluche vermelho, Berry, como se este realmente fosse vivo. Contudo, tomava atenção a tudo o que a sua prima dizia e participava na conversa sobre os planos para aquele Verão.

"Ai, Kobato, eu quero tanto apanhar um belo bronze!" exclamou Jessica com olhos sonhadores ao pensar em voltar a vestir os seus biquínis brasileiros. "É muito importante irmos muitas vezes à praia! Não digo todos os dias, porque podes não querer... Mas, pelo menos, quatro dias por semana enquanto eu estiver por cá, que dizes?" sugeriu a rapariga, de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, à sua prima, de grandes olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

"Claro que sim, prima." respondeu Kobato, sem hesitar, ainda a brincar com Berry nas suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo que se desenhava um sincero sorriso no seu rosto. "Eu não me importo de ir à praia contigo sempre que quiseres."

"Obrigada, Kobi-chan, és a melhor prima do mundo!" exclamou a rapariga de grandes olhos castanhos. Esta saltou do seu lugar e enlaçou os seus braços com força e emoção em volta de Kobato que se espantou com a atitude inesperada da prima. "Estava com tantas saudades tuas! Não tens bem noção!" por fim, largou Kobato e olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes. "Estás melhor?"

Kobato ergueu a sua cabeça, que após o abraço tinha voltado novamente a sua atenção para Berry, e observou a expressão no rosto da sua prima e notou preocupação por parte da mesma, embora esta tentasse forçar um pequeno sorriso para que Kobato não se entristecesse ao vê-la preocupada.

"Sim." respondeu depois de uns segundos de silêncio entre as duas. "Mas continuo a ver os meus olhos desfocados no espelho." e um sorriso triste apareceu nos seus lábios. Sorriso este que Jessica entendeu.

"Os teus olhos são lindos, Kobi." disse Jessica enquanto pousava a sua mão na da sua prima. "Sabes que eu não te minto, não sabes?"

"Sei, Jess." respondeu Kobato, sorrindo. "Eu só não sei o porquê de ver os meus olhos cinzentos."

"Cinzentos ou verdes, não interessa, Kobato. São lindos e os mais puros que alguma vez vi." assegurou-lhe Jessica entrelaçando os seus dedos com os da sua prima.

"São verdes como as folhas da grande árvore que vimos em Nova Iorque?" perguntou Kobato. No canto dos seus olhos, pequenas lágrimas salgadas começavam a formar-se.

"São verdes como as folhas da grande árvore que vimos em Nova Iorque." garantiu Jessica demonstrando emoção na sua voz, mas não querendo deixar transparecer isso no seu rosto para não alertar Kobato.

"Eu tenho pensado muito sobre a árvore, prima." começou Kobato por dizer. "E tenho falado muito com o Berry e com o Garii sobre ela."

Jessica sorriu ternamente.

"E que têm o Berry e o Garyuu a dizer sobre a árvore?" perguntou Jessica curiosa.

"Dizem que foi Kohaku quem a plantou lá." respondeu Kobato com olhos brilhantes e esperançosos. Contudo, os olhos de Jessica apenas retrataram, naquele momento, alguma angústia e aflição; abriram-se de espanto e a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros sentiu a necessidade de baixar o seu rosto para que a sua prima, de pele clara e delicada, não reparasse nas finas lágrimas que deslizavam pela sua face.

Com a sua mão livre, pois a outra segurava firmemente uma das mãos de Kobato, Jessica limpou as lágrimas para que pudesse, por fim, olhar a sua prima nos olhos.

"Kobato..." Jessica não sabia bem como iniciar aquela conversa com a sua prima de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa muito claros. "O Kohaku..."

"Mas..." interrompeu Kobato exibindo no seu rosto, de repente, um sentimento de tristeza e perda imensa. "Eles não podem estar certos, não é?"

"Kobato."

"Porque o Kohaku..." subitamente, a jovem rapariga, de aparência infantil e frágil, sentiu a necessidade de largar tanto Berry como a mão da sua prima Jessica para levar ambas as suas mãos à cabeça. Memórias intensas e angustiantes começaram a tomar conta dos seus pensamentos e da sua respiração, que ia acelerando a cada lágrima que caía dos seus olhos. Kobato afastou-se um pouco de Jessica e do seu animal de peluche caído no chão, ao lado de uma almofada verde-clara, e dobrou as suas pernas de forma a que esta pudesse apoiar a testa nos seus joelhos.

"Kobato." Jessica aproximou-se da sua prima e abraçou-a novamente. No entanto, desta vez, abraçou-a calmamente tentando fazer com que a sua prima, de dezoito anos de idade, se acalmasse.

Passados uns minutos, Kobato ergueu o seu rosto e limpou as lágrimas que ocupavam a sua cara com as costas de uma das suas mãos. Olhou para Jessica, que a mirava muito preocupada, e sorriu ao de leve.

"O Garyuu e o Berry..." começou por dizer, numa voz muito calma e suave. "Podem vir connosco para a praia?"

Jessica sorriu aliviada por ver a sua prima recuperada.

"Claro que podem vir connosco." respondeu.

"Podemos ir amanhã, então?" perguntou Kobato, pegando outra vez no seu animal de peluche vermelho.

"Claro, Kobi." respondeu Jessica sorrindo. "Amanhã vamos à praia."

* * *

A rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros ondulados, presos numa bonita trança, pousou a sua mala, também esta castanha, em cima da cómoda que se encontrava encostada a uma das brancas paredes daquele luxuoso quarto de hotel. No seu rosto, notava-se uma expressão de preocupação e nervosismo. A mesma mordia o seu lábio inferior e olhava para a sua mão esquerda, que estava pousada em cima da sua mala, como se tentasse arranjar as palavras certas para explicar ao seu recente amigo o que tinha ido fazer e as razões que a tinham levado a fazê-lo.

"Hikari, estás bem?" ela ouviu uma voz masculina interromper-lhe os seus pensamentos. Levantando a cabeça, a rapariga olhou o moreno rapaz com os seus olhos azuis muito intensos. "Passa-se alguma coisa? Não foste comprar os jornais?"

"Eu preciso de falar contigo, Takao." foi o que a rapariga de dezoito anos de idade lhe conseguiu dizer.

Takao Kinomiya ficou a olhar para a rapariga que o tinha ajudado, há uns dias atrás, quando este desmaiara num estranho parque situado na cidade de Miami. Ela levara-o para o hotel onde se encontrava hospedada com a sua família e, entretanto, com a permissão do seu pai, ofereceram-lhe um quarto onde ele pudesse ficar, no máximo, durante duas semanas. Após esse período de tempo, ele teria de se mudar para outro sítio ou pagaria ele mesmo a sua estadia, pois a verdade é que nem o senhor nem a senhora Hamasaki o conheciam de lado nenhum para lhe pagarem fosse o que fosse como se este fizesse parte da família.

"Desculpa." começou novamente Hikari por dizer enquanto se sentava ao lado dele na cama de casal daquele quarto. "Eu esqueci-me de comprar os jornais, porque acontece que..." Takao olhava confuso para a rapariga de trança. Ela parecia muito nervosa e, talvez, um pouco envergonhada também. Hikari não o conhecia há muito tempo, mas o que é facto é que eles tornaram-se amigos nos poucos dias que passaram juntos sendo que, acima de tudo, ela tinha-lhe oferecido a sua ajuda e hospitalidade sem sequer o conhecer de lado algum. Ele estava-lhe eternamente agradecido e gostaria de, qualquer dia, poder recompensá-la por tudo o que ela tinha feito por ele.

"Diz, Hikari, aconteceu alguma coisa de grave?" perguntou-lhe Takao começando também a ficar preocupado.

"Ninguém reconheceu a tua fotografia." disse, por fim, Hikari ao mesmo tempo que olhava o seu amigo nos olhos. Uma expressão confusa ocupou o rosto do mesmo. Assim de repente, ele não fazia ideia do que ela pudesse estar a falar. Mas, ao fim de algum tempo, passou-lhe pela cabeça que ela poderia ter feito o que ele preferia esperar um tempo para o fazer. "Eu andei a perguntar às pessoas na rua se alguém te reconhecia pela tua fotografia e também fui à esquadra perguntar se alguém com o teu nome tinha sido dado como desaparecido."

"Eu já te tinha dito que não queria envolver mais ninguém nesta história!" exclamou Takao chateado, levantando-se rapidamente. "Com certeza que agora vão andar à minha procura! Porque é que foste à esquadra?"

"Takao, tu não estás bem!" respondeu-lhe Hikari. "Estás amnésico, não te lembras de absolutamente nada do que aconteceu contigo antes de acordares naquela mansão! Se não fosse pelos teus documentos nem sequer me saberias dizer o teu nome!"

"Eu não me lembro agora, mas hei-de me lembrar!" exclamou Takao.

"Quando e como, podes explicar-me?" perguntou Hikari preocupada. "Tu nem sequer consideraste a hipótese de ires ao hospital!"

"Nem ao hospital nem à esquadra! Imagina que aqueles homens andam por aí à minha procura?" respondeu Takao agitado. "Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem eles sejam nem o que querem de mim!"

"Mas o meu pai não te deixa ficar aqui por muito mais tempo!" exclamou Hikari começando a ficar aborrecida. "E depois? Vais para aonde? Tem de haver por aí alguém que tenha dado pela tua falta!"

"Não, não tem!" exclamou Takao.

"Porquê?"

Por fim, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Hikari, ainda sentada na cama de casal daquele luxuoso quarto de hotel, olhava na direcção dos seus pés. Já Takao estava de costas para ela. Tinha ambas as mãos apoiadas na cómoda de madeira envernizada e olhava para o seu reflexo naquele grande espelho pendurado na mesma parede onde a cómoda se encontrava encostada.

Ele sabia que Hikari queria apenas ajudar, mas ela já tinha feito mais do que suficiente. Não era necessário andar por aí a mostrar a sua fotografia às pessoas nem ir à esquadra da polícia perguntar se o tinham dado como desaparecido. Nem ele queria que ela o tivesse feito, pois isso poderia vir a chamar à atenção de certas e determinadas pessoas.

De repente, ambos ouviram alguém a bater à porta do quarto. Será que alguém os tinha ouvido a discutir? Talvez tivessem estado a falar alto demais e não se tivessem apercebido disso.

Hikari foi quem se dirigiu à porta. Levantou-se da cama e, ao chegar perto da porta, abriu-a de imediato sem sequer perguntar quem era. Takao ficou surpreendido com a atitude da rapariga e ia reclamar, mas ao ver quem era percebeu que ela o devia ter chamado para lhe falar das novidades, pois Manaka também se tinha vindo a tornar num amigo e, com certeza, gostaria de saber o que acontecia de novo.

"Cheguei." disse Manaka sorridente ao ver a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros. "Desculpa a demora, mas ainda não..." este parou de falar ao reparar nas caras dos seus dois amigos. "O que se passa?"

"A Hikari foi à esquadra." respondeu Takao não conseguindo disfarçar, na sua voz, o quanto discordava da decisão da rapariga.

"É, pelos vistos, fiz mal." respondeu Hikari. Esta abriu um pouco mais a porta para que pudesse passar por Manaka.

"Espera, onde vais?" perguntou Manaka segurando na mão da amiga ao vê-la atravessar a porta do quarto.

"Comprar os jornais." respondeu ela sorrindo-lhe tristemente. "Esqueci-me deles." e, dito isto, saiu.

Manaka ficou a olhar para Hikari enquanto esta se afastava no corredor parando apenas quando chegou à zona onde se encontravam os dois elevadores. Viu-a premir o botão que chamava pelos elevadores e, quando um deles finalmente abriu as portas, ela entrou. Depois, o rapaz de olhos azuis-escuros olhou para Takao, que já se encontrava novamente sentado na cama de casal, e fechou a porta atrás de si entrando, por fim, no quarto.

"Discutiram?" perguntou Manaka.

Takao deixou-se cair de costas na cama. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Não devia ter gritado com ela." disse Takao enquanto pousava as costas da sua mão esquerda na testa e abria os olhos.

"Eu ouvi-vos a falar bem alto quando estava a vir para aqui, mas entretanto os gritos cessaram e pensei que as coisas já tinham acalmado." confessou Manaka. "Eu ainda fiquei um bocado aqui à porta para me certificar se seria um bom momento para vos interromper..."

"Então já deves saber que, para além de ir à esquadra, a Hikari também andou a perguntar às pessoas nas ruas, com uma fotografia minha, se me reconheciam." disse Takao.

"Não sabia." respondeu Manaka. "Apenas cheguei a tempo de perceber que ela estava a falar em ires ao hospital devido à tua amnésia."

"Ela não percebe que é perigoso?" perguntou Takao.

"Eu entendo o teu ponto de vista. Até porque tu és quem foi perseguido por homens que levavam armas." começou Manaka por dizer. "Mas percebe a preocupação da Hikari. Daqui a uns dias, não tens mais como ficar aqui hospedado. E, pouco tempo depois disso, a Hikari vai voltar com os pais para o Japão." explicou Manaka. "Ela preocupa-se contigo e quer certificar-se de que não te deixa aqui sozinho."

"Se calhar, eu também devia ir para o Japão." murmurou Takao. Mas Manaka ouviu o que o rapaz de olhos grandes e castanhos disse.

"E ias para aonde?" perguntou-lhe Manaka. "Não te lembras de nada do teu passado."

"Eu sei, mas se calhar lá é que eu devia ir à esquadra ou ao hospital e apresentar a minha situação." respondeu Takao pensativo.

"Talvez." disse Manaka. "Mas, se formos rever os factos, essa pode não ser a melhor opção. Tu acordaste numa mansão aqui em Miami, não no Japão. Talvez estivesses por cá com a tua família quando te raptaram."

"E a minha família não me dava como desaparecido?" perguntou Takao com um tom meio irónico. "Que bela família, deixa-me que te diga."

"Não digo que seja esse o caso." começou Manaka por explicar. "Mas imagina que, para além de te terem raptado a ti, também tinha raptado a tua família."

Takao ficou, subitamente, sério. Ele tinha de enfrentar os factos e aquela seria, com certeza, uma possibilidade entre muitas outras. Mas o que mais o chateava é que ele nem se lembrava como era a sua família. Caso ele conseguisse regressar àquela mansão para procurar pela sua família, como saberia ele quem eram? Talvez eles o reconhecessem se o vissem, mas e se também eles tivessem sido vítimas da mesma amnésia que ele? Aliás, o que mais o preocupava era saber, de facto, se ele tinha mesmo família ou não. Ele podia estar sozinho no mundo. Sem ninguém.

"E se eu não tiver ninguém?" perguntou Takao tristemente. "E se eu não tiver família?"

"Agora entendes a preocupação da Hikari?" perguntou Manaka calmamente. "Tudo bem que eu vou ficar por cá e posso tentar ajudar-te o melhor que puder, mas eu não tenho muito e a situação em minha casa não é a melhor para que fiques por lá. E mesmo que decidas voltar para o Japão tens de colocar a hipótese da tua família não existir e depois seria muita pressão em cima da Hikari. Ela já te ajudou como ajudou sem sequer te conhecer de lado nenhum. O pai dela acedeu ao pedido da filha e deixou-te ficares por cá mais uns tempos, mas ele, neste momento, confia na Hikari para que arranjes uma solução e não venhas a depender mais dela ou da família dela. Se fores para o Japão e não tiveres lá ninguém ela não se irá sentir bem, de certeza, ao deixar-te sem ajuda. Já pensaste que isso pode trazer problemas entre ela e o pai? Sinceramente, o pai dela pode até ter sido bem simpático e ter tido uma mente bem aberta relativamente à tua situação, mas ele parece ser uma pessoa séria e sem tempo para este tipo de coisas. Tens sorte que eles estejam por cá de férias."

"Eu sei." respondeu Takao. "Tenho de lhe pedir desculpa por me ter exaltado."

"Eu posso mandar-lhe mensagem, se quiseres." disse Manaka. "Pergunto-lhe onde ela está e vamos ter com ela."

"Sim, faz isso." disse Takao. "Sair à rua também me vai fazer bem."

"É verdade, só saíste uma vez desde que cá estás." concordou Manaka. "Vai fazer-te bem apanhares ar fresco."

* * *

Yuu Shina, de vinte e um anos de idade, retirou outro cigarro do seu maço de tabaco e colocou-o entre os seus lábios. Pegou no isqueiro vermelho, que se encontrava dentro do bolso das suas calças de ganga azul-escura, e acendeu-o inspirando profundamente. Depois, expirou e da sua boca surgiu um fumo branco com um aroma adocicado.

"Não achas que andas a fumar demais?" perguntou-lhe Karen enquanto afastava o fumo da sua cara com a mão. "Pensava que ias parar."

"Também eu pensava." respondeu-lhe Yuu, sentado numa das grandes poltronas vermelhas presentes naquela acolhedora sala de estar.

"Eu até gosto do cheiro." disse uma rapariga de longos cabelos loiros e lisos, sentada noutra poltrona, enquanto folheava uma revista. "Ia sentir falta dele se parasse de fumar."

"Ias sentir falta de quem?" perguntou Karen, olhando a rapariga loira e de olhos azuis-claros, na tentativa de a provocar.

"Do cheiro." respondeu prontamente a loira, corando levemente, levantando o seu olhar da revista para confrontar a amiga.

"Pois." começou Karen por dizer. "O Yuu já não seria o mesmo sem o seu doce cheiro a chocolate, não é?"

"Como se tu te importasses." começou a rapariga de longos cabelos loiros por rematar. "Tu preferes mil vezes o cheiro a menta, não é?"

Karen sentiu as suas faces corarem, ficando quase tão vermelhas como o seu cabelo. A rapariga estava prestes a responder à provocação da sua amiga, mas um rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos-escuros e grandes olhos azuis-escuros chamou ambas à atenção antes que aquela conversa pudesse vir a desencadear uma discussão.

"Eh, meninas! Que é isso? A discutir a esta hora?" perguntou Takeshi. "Há não muito tempo acabámos de almoçar, não me façam andar de novo com o estômago às voltas, por favor!"

"Que disparate, Takeshi!" exclamou a loira. "Nós nem sequer estávamos a discutir; estávamos só na brincadeira."

"Pois, Samantha, mas se eu não vos tivesse interrompido o mais certo era essa brincadeira acabar em discussão." disse-lhe Takeshi. "Como, nos últimos dias, acaba sempre..."

"Andamos todos um pouco mais tensos, por isso, é natural que haja mais discussões." começou Samantha por dizer. "Mas acabamos sempre por fazer as pazes no final, não é? Não há razões para te preocupares. A equipa continua de pé!"

"Obviamente que me preocupo!" exclamou Takeshi. "Ultimamente, não nos tenho visto a fazer seja o que for em equipa! Tu estás sempre agarrada às tuas revistas, o Yuu sempre no seu canto, pensativo, e, por vezes, lá toca na sua guitarra. Eu, sem a vossa companhia, lá vou treinando de vez em quando, a Karen sempre a limpar a casa ou a pensar no Katsuo... E relativamente a essa personagem penso que nem é preciso dizer nada."

"Por falar em Katsuo, ele ainda não desceu hoje, pois não? Ainda não o vi por aqui." comentou Samantha olhando na direcção de Karen. "Estará ainda a dormir?"

"Alguém me explica por que razão é que sempre que se toca no assunto Katsuo as atenções se viram para mim?" perguntou Karen ao reparar que tanto Samantha como Takeshi olhavam para ela à espera de uma resposta. "Vocês sabem o significado da palavra fim? Entendem o termo de separação? Eu e o Katsuo já não namoramos há mais de dois meses e mesmo assim vocês ainda me vêem como a pessoa mais próxima dele, como se eu soubesse de tudo o que se passa naquela cabeça! Pois olhem, novidade ou não para vocês, a verdade é que eu não sei de nada. E também não sou nenhuma adivinha para saber se ele neste momento estará ou não a dormir!"

"Calma, não é preciso ficares assim, Karen." disse Takeshi. "Olhámos para ti simplesmente porque se há alguém com coragem suficiente para o ir acordar esse alguém ou és tu ou é o Yuu."

"Então, porque é que não olharam para o Yuu?" perguntou Karen.

"És mais bonita." respondeu Takeshi.

"¬¬" tanto Karen como Yuu, que até ao momento tinha permanecido com uma expressão apática e distante, enquanto fumava o seu cigarro, olharam para Takeshi sem saber o que pensar da pronta e breve resposta.

"Oh, parvinho, nesse caso o mais lógico era eu ter olhado para o Yuu, não achas?" perguntou Samantha.

"Pois, não sei. Podias ter outro tipo de preferências..." disse Takeshi enquanto levava uma mão ao queixo como se estivesse a pensar veementemente sobre aquele assunto. Segundos depois, Samantha acertou-lhe em cheio com um isqueiro amarelo na cabeça, o que fez com que o rapaz de vinte e um anos levasse uma das suas mãos à zona atingida. "Ei, mas que violência, rapariga!"

"Eu não gosto de mulheres, gosto de homens!" exclamou Samantha, aborrecida, cruzando os braços.

"De homens como o Yuu, não é, Samantha?" Karen aproveitou a deixa para provocar a sua amiga mais um pouco.

Contudo, a resposta por parte de Samantha à sua pergunta não surgiu logo de seguida, pois um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos profundamente verdes, que estava naquele momento a descer as escadas que iam dar àquela sala, interrompeu a conversa.

"Quem é que gosta do Yuu?" perguntou Katsuo.

"A Samantha." responderam, em conjunto, Karen e Takeshi enquanto nas suas caras se desenhavam expressões angelicais.

"Ninguém!" exclamou a loira de olhos azuis-claros, extremamente envergonhada, ao mesmo tempo que os seus dois companheiros de equipa.

"O... kay." foi o que Katsuo conseguiu responder aos seus colegas. "Fiquei esclarecido."

"Nós é que não ficámos esclarecidos." disse Samantha, ainda corada, tentando, prontamente, mudar de assunto. "O que é que tens estado a fazer, trancado no teu quarto, até agora? Não me digas que tens estado a dormir este tempo todo?"

"Hoje dormi até mais tarde, sim, mas não acordei apenas agora." começou Katsuo por explicar, já na sala. "Quando me levantei, achei que seria melhor arrumar as malas."

"Afinal sempre vamos a Nova Iorque?" perguntou Karen um pouco espantada.

"Afinal?" repetiu Katsuo sem perceber. "Que eu saiba é o que está combinado desde que foi anunciado o novo campeonato mundial."

"Falámos nisso duas vezes, no máximo." respondeu Karen. "Ultimamente, tens andado tão distante e calado que ficámos sem saber se a equipa sempre iria ou não concorrer neste campeonato. Não sabíamos se continuavas com vontade de ir..." Karen olhou nos olhos de Katsuo com uma expressão triste no seu rosto. "Não tens demonstrado grande vontade, para te ser sincera."

"Não sei do que falas." respondeu-lhe Katsuo com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios parecendo não saber mesmo o que é que a sua amiga e ex-namorada queria dizer com aquilo. "Não viemos de propósito para os Estados Unidos, da Austrália, para nos prepararmos para o próximo campeonato mundial que se aproxima?"

"Por isso, é que eu disse o que disse." disse Karen, aproximando-se do alto rapaz de grandes olhos verdes. "O tempo que nós passámos aqui a treinar, pelo menos em equipa, foi mínimo! Tu andas distante desde que chegámos a Miami e deixas-nos a todos preocupados. És o capitão dos Maengun, tens o dever de manter a equipa unida e organizada!"

"Pois, realmente não te tens vindo a esforçar muito nesse sentido..." concordou Samantha.

"Ainda temos muito tempo até ao campeonato começar para nos prepararmos e treinarmos arduamente." respondeu Katsuo sem sequer se defender. "Vá, pessoal, toca a despachar! Arrumar as malas! Amanhã partimos para Nova Iorque."

* * *

Depois de um duro e intenso treino, Kevin e Akane tinham ido repousar na grande piscina interior do hotel Five Seasons. Eles encontravam-se deitados numas cadeiras brancas, próprias para piscinas, e ambos mantinham os seus olhos fechados. Estavam sozinhos naquele lugar e sentiam-se extremamente tranquilos. Não apenas pela companhia, mas porque, ali, todos os nervos que tinham vindo a sentir, devido à proximidade do campeonato mundial de Beyblade, acalmavam.

"Akane." Kevin começou por quebrar o tranquilo silêncio que se havia instalado entre eles. "Creio que te devo um sincero pedido de desculpa."

Akane que, por sua vez, tinha permanecido com os seus olhos cerrados enquanto ouvia Kevin falar, abriu os olhos ao deparar-se com as palavras proferidas pelo rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhou-o surpresa.

"Um pedido de desculpa?" perguntou Akane, desenhando uma expressão confusa no seu rosto. "Porquê?"

"Eu tenho estado tão absorto neste campeonato mundial que se aproxima que só tenho pensado nos treinos, no desempenho da equipa, na nossa instalação por cá..." começou Kevin por se explicar. "Mas, a verdade, é que não te tenho vindo a dedicar tempo nenhum."

"E... porque é que haverias de dedicar tempo exclusivamente a mim?" perguntou Akane, sem perceber.

"Tu sabes porquê." respondeu Kevin, num tom de voz um pouco mais sério. "Posso não passar muito tempo contigo ou a dar-te a minha atenção, mas acredita que penso muito na tua situação e em tudo o que passaste nestes últimos meses."

Apercebendo-se, por fim, do rumo que aquela conversa com o seu capitão de equipa iria tomar, a expressão no rosto da rapariga de grandes olhos castanhos passou de confusa e curiosa a triste e nostálgica; e Kevin não pôde deixar de reparar que a cabeça de Akane se encontrava agora cabisbaixa.

"Desculpa só agora te dizer isto." continuou Kevin, pousando uma das suas mãos na mão da rapariga a seu lado. "Mas... tu sabes que podes contar comigo para o que for preciso, não sabes?" contudo, Kevin assustou-se quando Akane ergueu novamente o seu rosto e no mesmo pôde notar várias lágrimas a correrem. Será que tinha falado demais? Será que Akane não queria mais recordar os últimos três meses que se tinham passado? "_Idiota!_" pensou ele, para si mesmo. "_Porque é que tiveste de mencionar isto? Não havia necessidade!_"

"Obrigada."

Ao ouvir a voz de Akane agradecendo-lhe fosse pelo fosse, Kevin não pôde deixar de olhar intrigado para a jovem e bonita rapariga a seu lado e a perguntar-se a si mesmo porque razão é que esta lhe estaria a agradecer.

"Porque... porque é que me estás a agradecer?" perguntou Kevin, hesitante. "Eu não fiz nada. Aliás, eu não tenho vindo a fazer absolutamente nada para te entregar parte da minha atenção quando estás, evidentemente, ainda a passar momentos difíceis em consequência a tudo o que sofreste há três meses atrás. E, ainda por cima, lembrei-me agora de trazer este assunto novamente à tona e fiz-te chorar e..." Kevin falava cada vez mais rápido e mais frustrado consigo mesmo, pois não era aquilo que ele queria ter feito. Ele apenas queria ter reconfortado Akane e deixá-la com a certeza de que podia contar com ele fosse para o que fosse e fosse em que momento fosse. "Eu não mereço o teu agradecimento. Não fiz..." mas este foi interrompido pelo gesto de Akane, pousando uma mão em cima da sua.

"Obrigada pelas tuas palavras, Kevin." disse Akane, numa voz serena. "Reconfortaram-me muito. Acredita."

"Do que é que achas que eles estão a falar?" perguntou um rapaz de cabelos loiros à rapariga a seu lado, de longos cabelos ruivos, que mais pareciam da cor-do-fogo. Ambos encontravam-se escondidos atrás duma parede que dava acesso à área da piscina onde se encontravam Kevin e Akane. "Achas que decidiram finalmente confessar os seus sentimentos um pelo outro?"

"Não sei, mas a Akane parece estar meio perturbada." respondeu Anamatéia.

"Perturbada?" questionou-se Dimitri. "Mas ela não pousou uma mão na do Kevin?"

"Pode estar a ameaçá-lo." colocou Anamatéia. "Muito provavelmente, o Kevin ter-lhe-à dito alguma coisa muito estúpida e ela está a dizer-lhe para ele medir as suas palavras antes de abrir a boca para dizer seja o que for."

"Tens uma mente muito violenta." comentou Dimitri. "Achas que a Akane tem coragem de bater seja em quem for? Ainda por cima, estamos a falar do Kevin!"

"A Akane não é assim tão frágil e inocente como aparenta." disse Anamatéia. "É como eu; possui um belo disfarce."

Ao ouvir as palavras da rapariga de cabelos cor-de-fogo, Dimitri não se conseguiu controlar e começou-se a rir descontroladamente. Mas parou assim que sentiu o punho cerrado de Anamatéia a atingir o topo da sua cabeça.

"Ei, para que é que foi isso?" exclamou o loiro enquanto passava ambas as mãos pela zona atingida. "És uma bruta!"

"Tu começaste-te a rir alto demais!" explicou Anamatéia. "Eles ainda nos vão ouvir e a culpa vai ser toda tua!"

"Então não me faças rir!" exclamou Dimitri. "A Akane é como eu... possui um belo disfarce..." disse Dimitri tentando imitar a voz da sua colega de equipa. "Se tu fosses como a Akane eu não implicaria tanto contigo. Tu és uma besta!"

"O. que. é. que. tu. acabaste. de. me. _chamar_?" perguntou Ana irritada, enquanto tentava estrangular o jovem e loiro rapaz com ambas as mãos ao mesmo tempo que os seus olhos pareciam cuspir fogo de tão chateada que a mesma se encontrava.

"Isso mesmo que tu ouviste." respondeu Dimitri com uma voz rouca e arrastada devido ao facto de, naquele momento, estar a ser estrangulado por Anamatéia. "Não achas que andas a ver Simpsons demais?"

Já farta das provocações de Dimitri, Ana começou a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro, numa velocidade incrível, ainda com as suas mãos a circundar o pescoço do mesmo. Naquela altura, nenhum dos dois continuava preocupado com o facto de Akane e Kevin poderem descobri-los ali a espiá-los; o que, na verdade, aconteceu em seguida, sendo que o barulho que os dois estavam a fazer era demasiado para que ambos não se apercebessem da presença dos seus dois colegas naquela zona da piscina.

"Porque é que os obrigaste a ficarem no mesmo quarto?" perguntou Akane enquanto observava aquilo sem saber o que pensar dos seus dois amigos. "Eles vão acabar por se matar um ao outro..."

Sem sequer dar tempo para que Kevin respondesse à questão colocada por Akane, Anamatéia aproximou-se dos dois, arrastando Dimitri consigo.

"Observem este glorioso dia!" exclamou a rapariga de olhos de um tom vermelho-vivo. "O dia em que eu, finalmente, irei afogar esta horrenda criatura e livrar-nos do mal!" e, após dizer isto, começou-se a rir como se fosse uma rainha malvada saída de um conto de fadas qualquer. Segundos depois, arrastando novamente consigo Dimitri, que lutava para se livrar das mãos de Anamatéia, a rapariga de longos cabelos cor-de-fogo começou a rodopiar a uma velocidade incrível e aparentemente incessante enquanto segurava o loiro, desta vez, pelos tornozelos. Ao fim de alguns minutos, decidiu largá-lo, o que fez com que o mesmo fosse cair de chapa num dos cantos daquela enorme piscina. E continuou a rir-se maleficamente.

"¬¬"Kevin observava tudo aquilo com a sua passividade do costume, pois já estava, infelizmente, habituado a assistir a inúmeras discussões entre os seus dois companheiros de equipa.

"._." já Akane encontrava-se extremamente preocupada com ambos; no caso de Anamatéia, preocupava-se com o estado da sua garganta e dos seus pulmões, pois esta não parava de se rir descontroladamente, enquanto que, no caso de Dimitri, preocupava-se com o seu estado físico sendo que a maneira como ele tinha caído dentro da piscina não tinha sido a melhor. "Aquela deve ter doído..."

"E ainda me perguntas porque razão é que eu os juntei aos dois no mesmo quarto?" perguntou Kevin enquanto uma pequena gota lhe aparecia no cimo da sua testa.

"Sim, temos de nos proteger, de facto." concordou Akane, abanando a sua cabeça afirmativamente.

* * *

"O que é que estás a ler?" perguntou Ayane aproximando-se de um dos seus colegas de equipa. Este era Yamato, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Assim que o mesmo se apercebeu da proximidade de Ayane, que se encontrava atrás de si, inclinada de forma a poder ler o mesmo que ele, voltou a colocar o molho de folhas numa capa preta e levantou-se da cadeira onde antes se encontrava confortavelmente sentado a analisar aqueles documentos.

"Coisas minhas. Nada que te interesse." respondeu o loiro, por fim, à sua colega de longos cabelos castanhos presos num elástico.

"Andas muito misterioso, ultimamente, Yamato." comentou Ayane.

"Ele sempre foi assim, não percebo porquê todo esse espanto." disse um outro rapaz. Este tinha cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis-escuros. "Deixa-o estar."

"Hum, cá para mim não é só o Yamato que sempre foi misterioso." começou Ayane por dizer. "Tu também Andrew."

"Eu? Misterioso? Como assim? Porquê?" perguntou o jovem rapaz surpreendido com o que a sua companheira de equipa tinha acabado de dizer.

"Nunca falas sobre ti." começou a rapariga de olhos castanhos por explicar. "Não sei nada sobre o teu passado."

"Queres saber sobre mim e sobre o meu passado?" perguntou Andrew, confuso.

De repente, Ayane sentiu as suas faces corarem violentamente e começou, de imediato, a pensar em maneiras de mudar o tema daquela conversa o mais rapidamente possível. Mas, felizmente, Yamato fê-lo por ela.

"Estás para aí a comentar que eu e o Andrew somos super misteriosos, mas a nossa princesa é quem anda sempre à solta, por aí." comentou o alto loiro. "Ou então tranca-se sozinha no seu quarto."

"É verdade, a Bella voltou a sair sem avisar ninguém." concordou Andrew.

"Mas ela é mulher, eu percebo-a." disse Ayane.

"Deixa-me que te diga, então, que vocês mulheres são muito esquisitas." comentou Andrew. "E vocês, sim, é que são incrivelmente misteriosas!"

Ao ouvir as palavras do seu companheiro de equipa, Yamato começou-se a rir e Ayane sentiu-se corar novamente. Enquanto isso, a princesa dos Genius encontrava-se dentro dum dos muitos elevadores do Hotel Five Seasons - onde ela e a sua equipa se encontravam hospedados. Vestia apenas um elegante triquíni cor-de-rosa e cobria-se com um bonito e comprido lenço branco e simples. Nos seus pés, calçava umas elegantes sandálias a condizer com o seu grande lenço e, na sua cabeça, usava um grande chapéu creme com um laço castanho-escuro e, a tapar os seus olhos dourados da cor do mel, uns óculos-de-sol brancos com lentes pretas. No seu pulso, carregava uma média e cara Louis Vitton branca.

Por fim, o elevador deu sinal de ter chegado ao andar pretendido e Bella saiu. Tinha decidido passar a tarde na piscina coberta daquele hotel. Estava a apetecer-lhe desligar-se um pouco de todo aquele mundo de beyblade e de competição.

Foi então que, ao entrar na zona da piscina coberta, deparou-se com os membros de uma das suas equipas adversárias no novo campeonato mundial que se aproximava. Ela ainda se lembrava de ter assistido à grande discussão entre a rapariga de longos cabelos ruivos e do rapaz de cabelos loiros, de estatura baixa para a sua idade, e ambos se encontravam dentro da piscina enquanto nadavam e iam trocando insultos um com o outro e, por vezes, começavam lutas de água entre os dois.

Bella não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ligeiramente. Contudo, o seu sorriso não era inteiramente feliz. Havia algo de melancólico desenhado nos seus bonitos lábios pintados com um discreto batom cor-de-rosa claro. Finalmente, quando decidiu ir-se sentar numa das cadeiras dispostas ao lado daquela enorme piscina, pôde observar uma rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos e franja, e olhos castanhos-claros a falar tranquilamente com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos azuis. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto aquela rapariga durante a discussão no átrio principal daquele hotel, junto à recepção, mas era-lhe mais viva a memória do capitão daquela equipa. Lembrava-se de ter comentado toda aquela confusão com ele e lembrava-se que ele lhe gritara o seu nome.

Sorriu, novamente. Quando, então, se sentou na cadeira branca mais próxima à do casal de colegas, que falava calmamente, largou um grande e audível suspiro como que para chamar a atenção. Mas sabia que não tinha de ter feito aquilo sendo que, mal ela se tinha sentado ao pé daquelas duas pessoas, o jovem rapaz havia virado, de imediato, toda a sua atenção para ela, olhando-a como que fascinado. E ela entendia-o; não era por acaso que os seus pais lhe tinham dado o nome de Bella.

"Os teus colegas estão a discutir outra vez." comentou Bella enquanto retirava da sua mala uma bolsa creme com um pequeno laço castanho a decorá-la. "Eles gostam assim tanto um do outro?"

Passado um tempo em silêncio, e a olhar para ela abismado, o capitão daquela equipa respondeu-lhe, por fim.

"Sim! Quer dizer, não sei." disse ele, abanando a sua cabeça negativamente. "Eles estão sempre nisto. Por mais que tente, não os consigo compreender."

"Costuma-se dizer _quanto mais me bates, mais eu gosto de ti_." disse Bella enquanto retirava, da sua bolsa, um frasco de protector-solar.

"Ah, pois, mas eu não creio, sinceramente, que seja o caso deles." respondeu o rapaz de olhos azuis-claros. "Eles mais se parecem odiar do que outra coisa."

"Não acredito nisso." disse Bella. "E não digo que gostem um do outro no sentido romântico, mas serão, com certeza, grandes amigos. Aquela deve é ser a maneira de lidarem e de demonstrarem a sua preocupação um com o outro."

"Talvez." disse o jovem capitão, ficando meio pensativo. "Se calhar esse ditado até está correcto. Pelo menos, para eles."

"Sim. Depende de cada caso." respondeu Bella de imediato e esta não conseguiu disfarçar o seu tom de voz triste e meio melancólico. Felizmente, ainda tinha os óculos-de-sol postos. Ela reparou, então, que tanto o capitão daquela equipa como a rapariga a seu lado, que até ali não se havia pronunciado desde a sua chegada, ficaram a olhar para ela sem dizerem nada. Sabia que o melhor era mudar de assunto antes que pudessem começar a surgir perguntas por parte do rapaz. "Podes espalhar-me o protector nas costas, por favor?"

O rapaz aceitou, abanando a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto o seu rosto tomava um tom avermelhado. Assim, Bella entregou-lhe o frasco e deitou-se de barriga para baixo naquela grande cadeira branca e desabotoou a parte de trás do seu triquíni cor-de-rosa para que o rapaz pudesse espalhar bem o creme pelas suas costas. Pouco tempo depois, pôde sentir um líquido espesso e gelado tocar a sua pele e esta arrepiou-se e segurou a sua respiração para não reagir ao creme frio que se espalhava na sua pele com a ajuda das mãos daquele rapaz cujo nome não se conseguia recordar, embora tivesse a certeza de que este se havia apresentado naquele dia.

"Como é mesmo o teu nome?" perguntou-lhe.

"Kevin." respondeu-lhe o rapaz, prontamente.

"Obrigada, Kevin." disse Bella. "Pela massagem."

"S-sim." respondeu o rapaz, nervoso. Este não conseguia disfarçar na sua voz o nervosismo que o invadia. "De nada."

Bella, ainda deitada de barriga para baixo naquela cadeira branca, sorriu.

* * *

"Olha bem para isto!" exclamou a jovem rapariga de curtos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos da cor de rubis. "Não é o melhor dos hotéis, mas definitivamente conseguimos arranjar um bom quarto!"

"Sim, Hilary. Realmente, não estava à espera que o quarto fosse tão bonito." concordou Kenny. "Foi muito barato, tendo em conta aquilo que nos foi permitido gastar."

"Isto vai ser incrível!" exclamou Hilary correndo para a varanda daquele quarto e observando a paisagem da cidade de Nova Iorque. "Tens a noção do quão incríveis vão ser os próximos dias?"

"Muito incríveis mesmo?" respondeu Kenny.

"Sim, Kenny!" exclamou Hilary. "Muito incríveis mesmo! Tenho a sensação de que este campeonato mundial de Beyblade não vai ser um campeonato qualquer. Esta cidade vai trazer-nos muitas coisas."

"Porque é que esta cidade nos havia de trazer muitas coisas?" perguntou Kenny sem conseguir perceber as palavras da sua prima. "E que tipo de coisas são essas de que estás a falar? E porque é que estás a vestir-te para sair?"

"Porque vamos sair, não te parece óbvio?" respondeu Hilary enquanto sorria abertamente. "Vamos passear e explorar toda a cidade de Nova Iorque!"

"Toda?" perguntou Kenny, subitamente, aterrorizado pela enorme dimensão daquela grande metrópole.

"Vá, priminho, não sejas tonto!" disse-lhe Hilary, entusiasmada. "Põe os teus óculos-de-sol e vamos explorar o que conseguirmos!"

Finalmente, quando os dois primos já tinham saído do seu quarto de hotel e se dirigiam às escadas, Kenny lembrou-se do que a sua prima Hilary havia dito antes de saírem do seu bonito e barato quarto.

"É verdade, Hilary." começou Kenny por dizer. "Não me chegaste a responder à pergunta que te coloquei."

"Qual delas?" respondeu Hilary. "Fizeste-me tantas perguntas, Kenny."

"A que coisas é que te estavas a referir quando disseste que esta cidade nos ia trazer muitas coisas?"

"Ah, isso." lembrou-se Hilary. "Oportunidades." disse ela, por fim, enquanto esboçava um bonito sorriso nos seus finos lábios.

* * *

Com passos calmos e compassados, Kai parecia passear pelas ruas daquela quente cidade, durante aquele tórrido fim de tarde de Verão. Mas, ultimamente, Kai havia tido tempo para tudo menos descontrair e passear. Ele não parava de colocar os seus pensamentos nas palavras que aquele misterioso e doentio homem havia proferido naquela igreja, supostamente, deserta e abandonada. Também não conseguia parar de pensar, veementemente, nas fotografias que lhe tinham chegado por correio e sabia que tinha de encontrar aquelas pessoas, que não conhecia de lado nenhum, antes que fosse tarde demais. E embora o seu principal objectivo fosse achar o mapa com as indicações para sete das grutas secretas da era dos Priestov, tinha consciência de que não seria assim tão cedo que o iria encontrar. O que, para aquelas nove vítimas raptadas e a passar fome, não seria bom sinal.

Imerso nos seus profundos pensamentos, Kai não se apercebera de que se tinha afastado do centro da cidade e, naquele momento, caminhava por estradas meio escondidas da população. E de tal maneira estava absorto nos seus pensamentos que não se apercebeu, a tempo, da rapariga que caminhava, distraidamente, na sua direcção e ambos acabaram por chocar um com um outro. Kai não balançou, devido à sua atlética e forte estrutura física, mas a rapariga parecia ter-se desequilibrado, então, ele estendeu a sua mão para a ajudar a voltar a encontrar o balanço certo.

"Desculpe, estava distraída e não o vi." desculpou-se a rapariga, de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros presos numa trança, enquanto segurava um conjunto de jornais com um braço. "Ultimamente, parece que o meu karma é chocar contra as pessoas." mas ele não lhe respondeu. Ficou, simplesmente, a analisar aquela rapariga de olhos extremamente azuis. Foi então quando, de repente, se apercebeu de um pequeno brilho vindo da zona do seu peito. Kai olhou-a atentamente e apercebeu-se de que um anel pendia num fino e elegante fio de prata em volta do pescoço daquela jovem rapariga.

Rapidamente, Kai levou uma das suas mãos ao fio e agarrou o anel.

"Onde arranjaste isto?"

"O quê?" a rapariga encontrava-se agora sobressaltada devido à proximidade e ao interesse súbito daquele estranho no seu colar.

"Quem te deu este anel?"

"Mas o que é que isso te interessa?" exclamou a rapariga, corando e afastando a mão de Kai da zona do seu peito. "Não te conheço de lado nenhum para te estar a dar qualquer tipo de satisfações!"

"É importante que me digas onde, quando e quem te deu esse anel que levas pendurado nesse fio!" disse-lhe Kai incomodado.

"Mas porquê?" exclamou novamente a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros. "E quem és tu, antes de mais nada?"

Apressadamente, Kai retirou a sua carteira preta de um dos bolsos das suas calças azuis-escuras e, de dentro dessa mesma carteira, retirou nove fotografias de pessoas amarradas e assustadas. As mesmas pareciam encontrarem-se num local escuro e sem janelas.

"Reconheces alguém?" perguntou-lhe Kai, entregando-lhe as fotografias com uma certa pressa. "Reconheces alguém?" naquele momento, ele praticamente gritava com aquela rapariga que lhe era totalmente desconhecida, mas, subitamente, interessante, pois podia levá-lo a encontrar as pistas necessárias para cumprir o seu objectivo.

"Calma!" exclamou ela, praticamente gritando também. "Deixa cá ver isso!" e, aceitando as fotografias bruscamente, começou a olhar para elas e a analisá-las. Kai pôde observar a expressão no rosto daquela jovem rapariga ir mudando de irritada para escandalizada e, de repente, ele pôde ver, nos seus olhos azuis-claros, uma expressão assustada e horrorizada. "Quem és tu?" perguntou-lhe, mais uma vez, a desconhecida rapariga. Contudo, naquele momento, a sua voz parecia-lhe soar um pouco arrastada e aterrorizada.

"Reconheceste alguém nessas fotografias?" perguntou-lhe Kai novamente, não lhe interessando minimamente responder à pergunta colocada pela rapariga.

"Quem és tu?" voltou ela a perguntar. Mas Kai não lhe respondeu e, desta vez, não lhe disse mais nada. Ficou simplesmente a olhá-la, quando, subitamente, ela começou a correr.

"Espera!" gritou Kai enquanto começou a persegui-la. Não levou muito tempo até que a conseguisse alcançar e segurar por um dos pulsos, trazendo-a para ao pé de si.

"Larga-me! Socorro! Alguém me aju..." mas ela não conseguiu mais gritar sendo que Kai cobriu a sua boca com uma das suas fortes mãos.

"Não grites! Ouve-me!" começou ele por dizer enquanto se encontrava cada vez mais impaciente com a atitude daquela rapariga. "Preciso que percebas uma coisa! Estas pessoas correm perigo! Perigo de vida! E eu preciso de as encontrar!"

Os olhos daquela rapariga pareciam ficar cada vez mais azuis e cada vez mais claros, e praticamente o encadeavam, enquanto lágrimas se começavam a formar nos mesmos.

"Eu vou largar-te." começou Kai por explicar. "Mas se reconheceste alguém nestas fotografias é importante que mo digas. Eu não lhes farei nenhum mal." disse-lhe. Mas ela não parava de chorar cada vez mais. "Eu prometo-te que não lhe farei mal. Nem a ti."

Por fim, e inseguro de como aquela rapariga iria reagir, Kai largou-a e esperou. Viu-a levar uma mão aos seus lábios e depois ao seu pescoço, tocando o fio que levava consigo. Depois, ela ergueu a sua cabeça para o olhar nos olhos e, passado uns minutos em silêncio, aproximou-se dele. Lenta e cautelosamente.

"Se eu te disser qual dessas pessoas reconheci..." começou ela por dizer. "Tens de prometer que me vais ajudar. A mim e a essa pessoa."

Kai ainda ficou parado por uns momentos, sério, a olhar para aquela rapariga também nos olhos. Normalmente, não gostava de ser desafiado daquela maneira, não gostava que o olhassem nos olhos e o obrigassem a fazer ou a prometer fosse o que fosse. Mas, naquela altura, sem saber porquê, ele não conseguiu chatear-se nem levar a mal as palavras daquela rapariga, que lhe era uma completa desconhecida, e decidiu observar o que ela lhe disse não como um desafio ou exigência, mas, sim, como um pedido.

"Está bem." respondeu Kai, por fim. "Eu prometo."

"Eu reconheci um dos rapazes." disse-lhe a rapariga, cujos olhos já não se encontravam tão azuis como anteriormente. Aliás, naquele momento, os olhos dela pareciam estar a tomar um tom esverdeado que se misturava com todo aquele azul-claro.

"Qual deles?"

"O do casaco vermelho."

"Conhece-lo de onde?" perguntou-lhe Kai, sério.

"Ele está a viver comigo."

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Bem, que capítulo enorme! Mas ainda bem que o consegui trabalhar de maneira a torná-lo maior que os anteriores, de forma a compensar-vos pelo enorme tempo de espera a que vos sujeitei. De acordo com o esquema inicial, que tracei para este capítulo, era suposto haver mais duas cenas (com Alex, Manaka, Kobato, Jessica e os White Tigers), mas decidi deixar para o sexto capítulo. É bom construir capítulos grandes, mas há também que saber traçar um certo limite, não acham?

Eu já me encontro a trabalhar no próximo capítulo e, como referi na nota de autora acima, antes deste capítulo, pretendo publicar, no máximo, cinco capítulos até ao final do mês de Março. No mínimo, conseguirei publicar apenas três capítulos. Mas, tendo em conta de que todos eles serão tão grandes como este, não é tão mau assim, certo?

Neste capítulo, como puderam ver/ler, apareceram novas personagens - os primos de Lucy (Masato e Makoto, que são meios-irmãos), Sakura, a banda Dasphera, o senhor Matsuya e foi referido um tal de Kohaku. E também, como puderam comprovar ao longo de todo o capítulo, os mistérios de cada personagem vão tomando forma a pouco e pouco, assim como já devem ter reparado que muitos deles estão ligados.

E já falta pouco para que todas as personagens se juntem em Nova Iorque e se conheçam umas às outras! Aí sim, vai ser verdadeiramente emocionante, não acham?

Agora, passemos aos agradecimentos:

- Midori Matsu - Muito obrigada pela tua maravilhosa review e peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso na publicação deste capítulo, mas, como deves entender, a minha vida não é apenas fanfics e muita coisa veio pelo meio e só agora consegui concluir o meu trabalho neste quinto capítulo e iniciar a escrita do sexto. A tua personagem, Kobato, voltou a aparecer e, como podes comprovar, vou usar todas as informações que me disponibilizaste acerca da tua OC. Espero que gostes da maneira como a estou a trabalhar! Se sentires que há alguma coisa mal descrita ou que eu possa ter interpretado incorrectamente, no que toca à personalidade e passado da tua personagem, não tenhas problemas em dizer-mo, está bem? ^^

- Sakura Priestov - Olá! ^^ Finalmente, voltei com um novo capítulo, não é? E a Sakura apareceu, por fim! Eu decidi que vou trabalhar com a tua personagem antes dela conhecer os seus futuros amigos e colegas de banda, dando-me assim a possibilidade de trabalhar com outras personagens originais minhas, como é exemplo a Kaoru Mikazuki. Que me dizes? Agradeço-te imenso a tua carinhosa review e espero que continues a seguir esta minha história, embora por vezes possa demorar na sua actualização. Fico à espera de mais um comentário teu! É-me muito importante!

- Xia Matsuyama - Muito obrigada pela tua review! E desculpa, mais uma vez, pelo atraso na actualização nesta fanfic. Mas eu sei que tu me compreendes, não é? Bem, deixa-me que te diga que adoro trabalhar com a tua personagem! Ajuda-me a criar um ambiente um pouco mais descontraído e cómico nesta história toda que será mais focada em géneros como o drama, a tragédia e o mistério. Mas, como é óbvio, o Dimitri ainda vai dar muito que falar! Com ele, ainda estou a começar; a apalpar o terreno, como se costuma dizer. Ele vai surpreender. ;)

- FireKai - Eu adoro cada review tua que recebo, embora continue com este meu ritmo muito lento na actualização da minha fanfic, mas já deves ter lido que pretendo publicar, pelo menos, três capítulos e, no máximo, cinco, durante o mês de Março. Bem, um já está. Já só faltam dois ou quatro - isso depois depende do que eu conseguir fazer. O Alex não apareceu neste capítulo, porque no esquema, que eu tinha desenhado para este capítulo, a cena dele seria a penúltima e seria longa. Contudo, à medida que fui escrevendo este quinto capítulo, fui fazendo algumas alterações e, para que este não ficasse comprido demais, decidi alterar o esquema e passar essa cena do Alex para o próximo capítulo (o que o levará a aparecer em duas cenas - bem grandes -, no capítulo 6). Mesmo assim, com a ausência do Alex, espero que o capítulo tenha sido do teu agrado! Ficarei à espera de mais uma review tua! :)

- Jessica Kelly - Olá, Jessica! Muito obrigada pela tua encorajadora review e ainda bem que estás a gostar do rumo que esta história está a tomar! E, mais uma vez, peço imensas desculpas pela minha demora na publicação de um novo capítulo, mas tenta perceber que a minha vida é super atarefada e que, infelizmente, não posso dedicar grande parte do meu tempo às fanfics. Contudo, vou continuar a trabalhar neste meu projecto e pretendo, também trabalhar noutros! Voltei e voltei para ficar! A tua personagem voltou a aparecer. Sei que ainda não se sabe muito sobre ela e que ainda não a trabalhei muito, mas espero que compreendas que cada personagem leva o seu tempo a desenvolver o passado, o futuro, o mistério, o presente... E são muitas personagens as que eu tenho de trabalhar - e nem sempre trabalhar com OC's de outros autores/leitores se torna fácil, sendo que não me quero afastar muito das informações que me dispõem. Mesmo assim, espero que continues a gostar da história até agora e que continues a enviar-me as tuas reviews, que são muito bem-vindas! ^^

- mikaelamayse1 - Olá! :) É verdade, eu sei que esperar tanto tempo por um novo capítulo pode ser angustiante (dependendo do quanto gostamos da história; cada caso é um caso), mas sei-o, porque, como leitora do Fanfiction, já passei por isso. Mas entende que não é por mal nem por preguiça que eu demoro assim tanto tempo na actualização desta minha história. Simplesmente, e infelizmente, nem sempre posso dedicar a maior parte do meu tempo às fanfics, porque levo uma vida muito atarefada. Mas, como já deves ter lido na minha nota de autora inicial, pretendo publicar, no mínimo, três capítulos durante o mês de Março! E um já está! :) Espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a seguir a história! ^^

- Anamateia Haika - Olá, Ana! Muito obrigada pela tua review e peço desculpa por ter demorado todo este tempo a actualizar, mas não foi nem por mal nem por preguiça; não tenho tido muito tempo para me ocupar com esta minha fanfic, infelizmente. Em relação ao que disseste sobre a cena de um rapaz e uma rapariga partilharem um quarto ser muito comum, não te preocupes! Quando eu pensei nisso não pensei em levar as coisas no mesmo rumo a que se está habituado a assistir - rapaz e rapariga no mesmo quarto = história de amor. Não, nada disso. Mas, com a continuação da história, compreenderás o que quero dizer. Espero que tenhas gostado deste enorme capítulo! E vou ficar ansiosamente à espera de uma nova review tua! ^^

- Lucy Hiwatari - Olá, Lucy! Então, o que achaste deste capítulo? Mais uma vez, a tua personagem voltou a aparecer e os dragões em miniatura já revelaram as suas identidades! Mas ainda está muito mais para vir! Tenho, contudo, de pedir imensas desculpas pelo tempo que demorei a actualizar a história, mas, como deves compreender, infelizmente, nem sempre tenho tempo para dedicar à minha fanfic - faculdade, trabalho, família, amigos... é muita coisa! :) Eu adoro trabalhar com a tua personagem e espero, sinceramente, que estejas a apreciar a forma como a tenho estado a desenvolver! No entanto, se vires alguma coisa que sintas não estar correcto, em relação à personalidade ou descrição da Lucy, não tenhas qualquer receio em dizer-mo! Isto é tanta personagem e tanto mistério junto que eu poderei, eventualmente, sem querer, enganar-me! Embora eu faça sempre uma revisão geral e tenha o máximo de cuidado com cada personagem! Espero, então, ansiosamente por mais uma review tua! ^^

- Nany Dark - Olá! :D Peço desculpa pela demora na actualização desta minha fanfic, mas, como já tinha dito anteriormente, não tenho tido muito tempo para me dedicar a esta fanfic. Contudo, pretendo tornar isso diferente a começar já a partir deste mês de Março! A Akane voltou a aparecer e já pudemos começar a ver um pouco de mistério em volta dela! Estou muito contente por poder trabalhar com a tua personagem; tenho grandes planos para ela! E espero, sinceramente, que, até agora, estejas a gostar da forma como a tenho estado a apresentar. Mas podes reclamar se sentires a necessidade para tal, está bem? :) Espero por mais uma review tua! ^^

- Bela - Olá, Bela! Já viste bem? Demoro tanto tempo a actualizar a história que corro o risco de haver quem se esqueça dela! Mas nem sempre o tempo me tem sido favorável - no que toca à escrita desta minha fanfic. Contudo, pretendo mudar isso. Vamos ver como me corre! A tua personagem voltou a aparecer e também ela foi uma das personagens que, neste capítulo, começou a mostrar um pouco mais do seu lado misterioso! Espero que estejas a gostar da maneira como tenho vindo a trabalhar a Bella e que continues interessada nesta história! :) Ficarei à espera das tuas reviews, que são sempre muito bem-vindas! ^^

Bem, meus caros leitores, e hoje fico-me por aqui. Já escrevi muito e os meus dedos já começam a doer. Vou repousar um pouco, analisar os esquemas para a continuação da fanfic e começar, então, a trabalhar no sexto capítulo!

Até lá, fiquem bem!

E, mais uma vez, as minhas sinceras desculpas pela tamanha demora,  
Hikari.


	7. Capítulo 6

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

Bem, o meu objectivo era ter publicado, no mínimo, três novos capítulos durante este mês de Março. No entanto, apenas consegui actualizar esta história duas vezes - o que, se formos a ver bem, não é mau em comparação com as minhas restantes actualizações. E o tempo passa tão depressa... parece que ainda ontem estávamos no início do mês e que eu tinha publicado o quinto capítulo! Já estamos praticamente em Abril... Bem, o que isto tem de positivo será, por um lado, a chegada mais rápida do calor - penso eu; isto como o mundo se encontra hoje, nunca se sabe.

Tenho a avisar que este capítulo vai ser muito virado para o passado de algumas personagens - para que as conheçam melhor - assim como terá uma cena de sexo implícito. Caso não estivessem à espera e tenham ficado espantados com esta novidade, não se admirem de outras cenas do mesmo género poderem aparecer mais à frente nesta fanfic. Esta história não se vai concentrar apenas no Beyblade e nos mistérios das personagens sendo que, ao longo da descrição dos mesmos, outros assuntos irão ser explorados. Espero que todos os meus leitores sejam donos de mentes abertas. :)

Deixo-vos, então, com este novo capítulo. Boa leitura!

* * *

**New York City: Versão Editada:** Capítulo 6.

* * *

Ela podia sentir os seus pés descalços a baterem naquele solo instável e gelado enquanto a mesma corria sem destino certo. As ruas daquela cidade tinham desaparecido e apenas as luzes dos grandes postes de luz a perseguiam, incessantemente. A sua respiração, tal como há uns minutos atrás, encontrava-se ofegante; contudo, naquele momento, toda aquela sua dificuldade em respirar não se tratava de um prazer exuberante, mas, sim, de um medo e paranóia constantes.

Ela vestia somente um bonito vestido de noite, de cetim cor-de-rosa claro, juntamente com o robe branco que ela havia achado por entre os pertences daquele quarto de hotel antes de dar por si mesma a fugir de um pesadelo demasiado surreal para ser verdade. E foi, então, que, de repente, ela teve de parar, a meio da estrada, para observar um carro a vir na sua direcção. O carro era de um tom muito escuro de azul, que facilmente seria confundido com preto, principalmente, durante a noite.

Mas, naquele instante, o seu corpo não conseguiu reagir a nada. Ela simplesmente limitou-se a ficar frente a frente com o carro, e, eventualmente, com o condutor do mesmo, à espera que este chegasse a ela e a tirasse de todo aquele sofrimento. Seria o fim. Contudo, algo de inesperado aconteceu quando, subitamente, o condutor desse mesmo carro, de grandes olhos verdes como esmeraldas, decidiu que não poderia ser o fim daquela bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros, a dançarem ao sabor daquele amargo vento. Então, cometeu a sua maior loucura e aquele que seria o passo para um abismo sem fundo e sem regresso.

O condutor de olhos grandes e verdes, como duas esmeraldas, virou o volante na direcção oposta e, segundos depois, chocou contra um outro veículo que conduzia na faixa contrária. O choque fora mortal para esse mesmo condutor. E aterrorizador para aquela que seria, inevitável e secretamente, a culpada por todo aquele grande e terrível sucedido.

Ela pôde sentir pequenas lágrimas salgadas escorrerem-lhe do canto dos seus bonitos olhos castanhos. E as mesmas começaram a ofuscar tudo o que se estava a passar à sua volta - o acidente, o barulho, a confusão, as pessoas, os carros esmagados, o sangue, as ambulâncias, as sirenes... Quando tudo aquilo lhe parecia um sonho demasiado nítido capaz de lhe provocar um peso inexplicável no coração, as suas próprias lágrimas decidiram, também, ajudá-la transformando todo aquele aterrorizante cenário num retrato embaciado.

Mas as lágrimas, por sua vez, eram pesadas demais. E, embora quisessem ajudar, apenas conseguiam tornar o seu corpo mais pesado - os seus pés pesavam, a sua respiração pesava, os seus cabelos pesavam, o seu coração pesava e, naquela altura, já as suas salgadas e finas lágrimas também pesavam. Era peso a mais. Era culpa a mais. E uma imagem desfocada não era o que bastava para esquecer o que se tinha passado mesmo à sua frente. Ela precisava era de apagar tudo isso e mergulhar na sua própria escuridão.

Então, fechou os olhos.

"Jessica!"

Jessica Kelly abriu os seus olhos castanhos, uma vez mais, para se deparar com um par de grandes e belas esmeraldas verdes. A sua prima de dezoito anos, Kobato, encontrava-se vestida com um fato-de-banho em detalhes brancos e cor-de-rosa e os seus longos cabelos encontravam-se agora presos num elástico.

O sol bateu-lhe nos seus olhos e esta sentiu a necessidade de levar uma mão à testa para criar uma sombra que os protegesse de toda aquela luz. E isso permitiu-lhe, também, analisar o sítio onde estava - havia areia branca e fina, havia rochas grandes e médias, havia toalhas e chapéus de sol, havia o som das ondas e o cheiro do mar... Estavam na praia. Agora, sim, lembrava-se.

"O Berry pensa que estiveste a ter um pesadelo."

"Adormeci..." murmurou Jessica para si mesma, ainda deitada na sua toalha, enquanto pensava que ter acordado tão cedo para irem para a praia podia não ter sido a melhor das ideias.

Jessica olhou para o seu lado esquerdo. Numa toalha de praia cor-de-pêssego, a sua prima Kobato brincava com Berry e Garyuu enquanto desenhava sereias na areia e construía castelos de princesas. E tinha dezoito anos de idade. Não que isso a impedisse de agir como quisesse, mas toda aquela necessidade que a mesma possuía em proteger-se numa espécie de concha infantil preocupava Jessica.

"O Berry tem razão." começou Jessica por dizer enquanto se sentava na sua toalha de praia azul-clara. "Tive um sonho muito mau."

"Eu achei melhor acordar-te, Jess." disse Kobato. "Começaste a chorar."

"Obrigada, Kobi." agradeceu-lhe Jessica, com um simples e bonito sorriso. De facto, Jessica só tinha era de agradecer à sua prima por tê-la despertado de um sonho tão esmagador e cruel como aquele. Já não era a primeira vez que sonhava com toda aquela sucessão de acontecimentos, e sabia que não seria, com certeza, a última vez que teria aquele tipo de pesadelos. Contudo, precisava de manter a sua prima Kobato longe de toda aquela escuridão que envolvia grande parte das suas noites, quando esta dormia.

"Estavas a sonhar com o quê?" perguntou-lhe Kobato, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

Novamente, o vento veio balançar os bonitos fios de cabelo de Jessica e preencher o pequeno silêncio que se criara entre as duas primas e amigas.

"Com uma cidade." respondeu Jessica, após uns minutos. "E essa mesma cidade estava..."

"Assustadora?"

Jessica analisou a sua prima durante uns minutos antes de responder à pequena, mas directa, pergunta. Sabia que a prima não era a definição de normalidade e sabia, também, que esta possuía uma grande capacidade de se aperceber das verdadeiras causas para os incómodos das outras pessoas; principalmente, quando essas outras pessoas se tratavam de alguém por quem a mesma tinha um carinho especial, como era o caso da Jessica. Mas como a rapariga de longos e lisos cabelos cor-de-rosa claros não demonstrava, naquele momento, sinais de perturbação relativamente ao sonho, ou antes pesadelo, de Jessica, esta última largou um suspiro. Estava mais descansada.

Era melhor que a Kobato não se apercebesse de nada. Seis longos anos já se haviam passado desde aquele trágico acidente e Jessica nunca encontrara as forças nem a coragem necessárias para revelar o seu grande segredo à sua prima. Pois o medo de que esta pudesse nunca vir a perdoá-la era demasiado para que as palavras, que revelavam a verdade, saíssem por entre os lábios da morena de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros.

"Sim." respondeu Jessica, por fim. "A cidade estava... escura e assustadora."

Jessica pôde notar um misto de confusão e preocupação contornarem as linhas do rosto da sua prima. Contudo, segundos depois, os lábios desta rasgaram-se num grande sorriso.

"Bem, agora estamos na praia." disse-lhe Kobato. "E o sol está radiante e o céu está limpo!"

"E a água deve estar óptima." concordou Jessica, feliz por ver a sua prima tão animada.

"Vamos nadar, então!" disse Kobato levantando-se da sua toalha. "O Garyuu e o Berry ficam a tomar conta das nossas coisas."

Antes que Jessica pudesse concordar e levantar-se, também ela, da sua toalha, Kobato já tinha ido a correr para a água. Jessica observou, durante um bocado, o esforço da sua prima para entrar na água. Aparentemente, a água estaria fria. E, quando Kobato, por fim, arranjou coragem para entrar, tropeçou numa pequena pedra que estava à beira-mar e caiu de chapa.

"¬¬" a sua prima, definitivamente, não mudava. E o melhor mesmo seria Jessica levantar-se e ir ajudá-la antes que esta se afogasse com cinquenta centímetros de profundidade de água salgada.

Jessica sorriu. O melhor era que nada mudasse e que tudo continuasse assim. Sem Kobato saber toda a verdade.

* * *

Não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele não sabia bem porquê, mas aquele anel caído no chão... Ele tinha a certeza de que era igual ao que tinha oferecido a Marina. Porque ele tinha memorizado cada imagem desse mesmo momento na sua cabeça. E tinha um idêntico ao da sua namorada. Aqueles anéis já faziam parte da família dos Branford há mais de vinte séculos e a sua avó, antes de falecer, oferecera-lhos com o propósito de que o seu neto pudesse vir a partilhar uma daquelas belas jóias com a mulher da sua vida. E ele já a tinha encontrado, portanto, foi isso que fez. Entregou um dos anéis a Marina e o outro permaneceria no seu dedo.

Mas, pouco tempo depois, Marina desapareceria. Sem deixar qualquer rasto. Desapareceria de uma maneira tão misteriosa e subtil que nem sete meses de longas e intensas buscas por parte da polícia conseguiriam achar um cabelo dela que fosse.

"Onde estás tu, Marina?" perguntou Alex, enquanto analisava o seu próprio anel e desenhava os contornos do mesmo com os seus dedos.

"A falar sozinho, filho?" era o seu avô, James Branford. Encontrava-se à porta do quarto onde Alex dormia desde que eles tinham chegado a Miami.

"Estava somente a pensar alto, avô." respondeu Alex. "E o avô? O que faz acordado tão cedo?"

"Não é nada cedo, meu rapaz!" exclamou o senhor Branford. "Já são onze e meia da manhã. Daqui a nada é hora de almoço."

"Eu acordei há pouco." confessou Alex, sorrindo para o seu avô que se encontrava vestido com um fato-de-treino azul-escuro. "O avô vai passear?"

"Vou, filho. Vou dar uma volta por aí." respondeu-lhe o seu avô. "O tempo está fantástico e eu gostava de conhecer um pouco melhor esta zona onde a tua tia vive."

"Acho que faz muito bem, avô." disse Alex, levantando-se da beira da sua cama. "Eu também vou dar um passeio, sendo assim. Preciso de arejar as ideias."

"Eu já tomei o pequeno-almoço, rapaz. E tu?" perguntou-lhe o senhor Branford.

"Eu ainda não tomei." respondeu Alex. "Mas como qualquer coisa pelo caminho. Isto é, se o avô não se importar, é claro!"

"Claro que não me importo, filho!" exclamou o senhor Branford rindo-se ao de leve. "Seria um disparate."

"Então vou só mudar de roupa, calçar os ténis e já vou ter consigo à sala para irmos dar o nosso passeio matinal." disse Alex, um pouco mais animado, o que deixou o senhor Branford mais descansado.

"Com certeza, meu filho." disse o senhor Branford. "Vou ficar à tua espera na sala-de-estar, então."

Por volta de dez minutos depois, Alex encontrava-se pronto para ir passear com o seu avô pelas ruas da cidade de Miami. Vestia umas frescas calças de fato-de-treino pretas, uma t-shirt azul-escura e calçava uns confortáveis ténis pretos da marca Adidas.

"Estou pronto, avô!" anunciou Alex quando chegou à sala-de-estar. A seguir, colocou um pé em cima da pequena mesa no centro daquela sala para apertar melhor os cordões de um dos sapatos. "Vamos lá?"

"Vamos embora!" riu-se o senhor Branford enquanto colocava um boné marrom na cabeça. "O teu velhote está pronto para as curvas, meu rapaz!"

"Estou a ver que sim!" exclamou Alex enquanto se dirigia com o seu avô para a porta principal. "Qualquer dia ainda me vence numa corrida qualquer!"

"Mas tu ainda duvidas?" perguntou-lhe o seu avô, na brincadeira.

"Claro que não, avô." respondeu-lhe Alex, sorrindo. "É verdade, então e a tia Rose?"

"A tua tia fica a descansar." disse-lhe o seu avô. "Ela bem que precisa! Andou a trabalhar demasiado, a meu ver!"

"Pois, também creio que sim."

"Olha, filho, certifica-te de que fechas bem a porta, sim?" disse-lhe o senhor Branford antes de sair para a rua.

"Claro, avô. Está bem fechada, não se preocupe." respondeu-lhe Alex logo após fechar e trancar a porta.

Ele não sabia bem porquê nem como explicar aquela sensação, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele passeio com o seu avô iria mudar aquela sua pequena estadia na cidade de Miami. Quem sabe, de forma inesperada.

* * *

O sol brilhava, mais uma vez, com uma força incrível logo pela manhã. De facto, aqueles dias de Verão, no que dizia respeito às temperaturas, estavam a ser um autêntico paraíso; só apetecia sair para passear ou ir à praia dar uns bons mergulhos naquela azul e refrescante água salgada presente em todo aquele imenso mar. Mas, para Hikari, aquelas supostas férias de Verão em família estavam a tornar-se tudo menos descontraídas.

Ela ainda se lembrava, detalhe por detalhe, do dia em que acolhera um estranho no hotel onde ela e a sua família se encontravam hospedados. Não conhecia o japonês de lado nenhum, contudo, não conseguiu deixá-lo sozinho na sua situação. Quando este acordou e se apercebeu de que não conseguia lembrar-se de absolutamente nada sobre si mesmo, Hikari não conseguiu ficar indiferente a essa situação e decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ajudá-lo como pudesse. Nesse mesmo dia, ficou também a saber que esse mesmo rapaz tinha estado a ser perseguido por homens que lhe eram completamente desconhecidos e que, ainda por cima, carregavam armas consigo.

O que quereriam dele? E onde ficaria a tal mansão onde Takao afirmava ter acordado amnésico?

Contudo, a vida de Hikari voltou a sofrer outra reviravolta quando, ao ir comprar jornais após a sua discussão com o moreno de olhos castanhos, chocou, novamente, com um estranho. Mas, desta vez, foi esse estranho quem a segurou pelos pulsos e lhe implorou a sua colaboração, mesmo que este não pretendesse mostrar-se demasiado dependente da sua ajuda. Atitude essa que assustou Hikari a início, e ela ainda tentou fugir, mas ele conseguiu apanhá-la e convenceu-a a observar umas fotografias de pessoas amarradas e amordaçadas.

Com um frio arrepio a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo, Hikari recordou, vivamente, a sensação de terror que se apoderara dela mesma ao analisar cada fotografia que ela teve nas suas mãos. As caras assustadas e confusas daquelas vítimas, o seu aspecto sujo e mal-tratado, o cenário escuro e irreconhecível onde as mesmas se encontravam, os seus olhares vazios e, ao mesmo tempo, a gritar desesperadamente por_ socorro_... Por fim, aquele rapaz, que lhe era completamente desconhecido, explicou-lhe que todas aquelas nove vítimas corriam perigo de vida e que, se ela reconhecesse alguma dessas mesmas pessoas, teria de adquirir a sua ajuda.

Hikari ainda não sabia bem o porquê dele se exaltar daquela maneira e lhe pedir, logo a ela, para olhar para aquelas nove fotografias. No entanto, por mais que ela não quisesse ter nada a ver com aquela pessoa, a jovem rapariga soube, de imediato, que não poderia responder que não ao pedido do rapaz de olhos cor-de-beringela quando, ao analisar todas aquelas horrendas imagens, reconheceu uma determinada pessoa entre elas. Essa mesma pessoa, na altura em que lhe fora tirada a fotografia, vestia um blusão vermelho já mal-tratado e usava, na sua cabeça, um boné vermelho, azul e amarelo. Era Takao.

Havia tantas perguntas que Hikari gostaria de ter colocado, naquele momento, ao estranho e desconhecido rapaz... No entanto, o mesmo apressou a conversa, após ela lhe dizer que havia reconhecido Takao por entre aquelas fotografias e que o mesmo estava a viver com ela, e disse-lhe que o melhor seria marcarem um novo encontro para falarem melhor sobre tudo o que se estava a passar. E ele prometeu-lhe ajudá-la a ela e ao seu novo amigo, Takao, portanto, ela não podia recusar.

Obviamente, a sua concordância apenas surgiu após uma profunda reflexão e alguma hesitação; ela não se tinha esquecido de que Takao lhe tinha contado acerca da perseguição de que este fora vítima, por três homens sem qualquer identificação e armados. Mas algo naquele rapaz, que Hikari não conhecia de lado nenhum, lhe despertou uma certa e estranha confiança. Ela não sabia porquê, mas sentia que se não depositasse a sua confiança naquele rapaz estaria a perder uma grande oportunidade de poder, realmente, ajudar Takao a recuperar a sua memória.

A mão da jovem rapariga de dezoito anos de idade, prestes a fazer os seus dezanove, pousou no bonito e transparente vidro da janela do seu luxuoso quarto de hotel. Os raios solares que incidiam no seu quarto eram quentes o suficiente para aquecerem o seu corpo que, naquela recente manhã, vestia apenas umas calças de ganga azul-escura e uma simples t-shirt branca. Desta vez, ia com o seu ondulado cabelo solto. No seu pulso esquerdo, usava um relógio de couro preto da marca Diesel e, no pulso direito, usava uma larga pulseira de couro castanha, enquanto que, ao seu pescoço, Hikari levava também o mesmo fio que sempre usara desde menina. Um fio de prata onde pendia um bonito e simples anel de ouro branco; esse mesmo fio tinha-lhe sido oferecido pelo seu pai, o senhor Daisuke Hamasaki, quando esta fizera doze anos.

Hikari levou, então, a sua mão direita ao pequeno e elegante anel de ouro branco que pendia no seu pescoço e se encontrava junto do seu peito. Ao tocá-lo, sorriu ligeiramente com a recordação do momento em que o seu pai lho havia oferecido. Nessa altura, eles ainda pareciam pai e filha, pois, nessa altura, eles ainda passavam muito tempo juntos. O seu pai costumava ler-lhe imensas histórias, cantar-lhe canções de embalar para que esta adormecesse sossegada durante a noite, levava-a a passear a um pequeno café onde vendiam os únicos gelados especiais de chocolate que existiam naquela zona da cidade... E comprava-lhe sempre dois. Mas, pouco tempo depois de lhe oferecer aquele fio, tudo mudou.

O seu pai passou a fechar-se horas inteiras dentro do seu escritório a trabalhar e, rapidamente, o seu negócio cresceu o suficiente para que este pudesse montar a sua própria cadeia de empresas comerciais. E, então, o tempo que o mesmo costumava dedicar a Hikari passou a ser dedicado ao trabalho. Somente ao trabalho.

A jovem rapariga soltou um leve, mas audível, suspiro. Como é que as pessoas podiam mudar tanto de um momento para o outro? Que tipo de coisas é que levariam uma pessoa a mudar daquela forma? Passar de doce e carinhoso a sério e estrito. E o que teria aquele anel a ver com todas aquelas nove vítimas capturadas? Porquê é que aquele estranho e desconhecido rapaz reagira daquela maneira ao observar o fio que Hikari levava consigo ao pescoço?

"Tenho a sensação de que hoje vai ser um longo dia..." comentou Hikari para si mesma enquanto ainda olhava a paisagem que se erguia por detrás da janela do seu quarto de hotel. Novamente, outro pequeno suspiro. E, por fim decidida a sair daquele hotel para se ir encontrar com o estranho rapaz que nem sequer lhe revelara o seu nome, pegou na sua simples bolsa preta e abandonou aquele quarto.

Já dentro de um dos elevadores, Hikari encostou as suas costas ao grande espelho que havia dentro daquele pequeno espaço. Foi-lhe inevitável soltar, juntamente com outro suspiro, uma pequena e fina lágrima. A sua vida, ultimamente, não lhe tinha andado a correr muito bem no que dizia respeito a relações; o seu pai estava cada vez mais distante, a sua mãe tornava-se numa pessoa cada vez mais fútil e desinteressada, o rapaz com quem tivera um namoro de quase quatro anos afinal já a andava a trair há mais de um ano... Contudo, ela não podia deixar de ver os seus problemas como meros obstáculos, que teria de ultrapassar naquela difícil fase da sua vida, ao pensar profundamente nos problemas que Takao tinha para enfrentar; fora vítima de rapto por parte de estranhos, não se lembrava de nada acerca da sua vida, nem mesmo da sua família, encontrava-se dependente de uma família que o acolhera naquele hotel... Hikari só podia admirar Takao pela força e esperança que este mantinha, todos os dias, ao acreditar que tudo aquilo teria uma solução e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo voltaria à normalidade.

Por fim, a porta daquele elevador abriu-se e Hikari reparou, de imediato, no rapaz que caminhava em direcção à saída daquele hotel. Era Manaka.

"Olá." cumprimentou ela com um sorriso ao aproximar-se do jovem rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-escuros. O mesmo ficou surpreendido ao vê-la.

"Ah, Hikari! Olá." cumprimentou ele. "Vais sair?"

"Sim, vou passear um bocado e pôr as ideias em ordem." mentiu-lhe Hikari. Infelizmente, não podia contar a verdade, ainda, a ninguém. Nem a Takao nem mesmo a Manaka, pois o desconhecido rapaz fizera-lhe jurar a pés juntos que não contaria nada sobre o seu encontro a mais ninguém sendo que isso poderia comprometer os planos de resgate que o mesmo estava a traçar para aquelas, agora, oito vítimas.

"Fazes bem." disse Manaka.

"E tu?" perguntou Hikari, curiosa. "Estás de folga?"

"Vou aproveitar agora que consegui autorização e enquanto ainda não há muito serviço a ser feito para ir às compras." respondeu-lhe Manaka, sorrindo. "E depois vou deixar as coisas num instante a casa para estarem prontas quando eu for almoçar e não me demorar muito."

"Ah, claro." respondeu Hikari sem saber que mais dizer. Não podia convidá-lo a almoçar com ela sendo que ia encontrar-se com o tal rapaz. Ela tinha esperanças de que Manaka não notasse nenhum nervosismo por parte dela nem desconfiasse de nada. Ela detestaria ter de lhe mentir outra vez caso o jovem rapaz começasse a fazer perguntas que poderiam pôr Hikari numa situação desconfortável.

Por fim, os dois abandonaram aquele luxuoso hotel. Contudo, nenhum dos dois se apercebeu que, algures num dos muitos quartos disponíveis naquele edifício, alguém os observava calmamente através da sua janela. Essa mesma pessoa sorria discreta e satisfatoriamente enquanto, digitando um número qualquer no seu moderno Blackberry preto, murmurava para si mesma: "Finalmente."

* * *

"Kenny, olha-me bem esta montra!" exclamou Hilary excitada enquanto observava atentamente a montra de uma loja de roupa. "Não é em todo o lado que tu vês tanta roupa de estilistas reconhecidos mundialmente junta!"

"Creio que tens razão." concordou Kenny. "Estou curioso para ir a uma loja oficial de Beyblade."

"Loja oficial? Isso existe?" perguntou Hilary desviando a sua atenção da montra daquela loja para olhar para o seu primo.

"Existe, pois." respondeu Kenny surpreendido com a reacção da prima. "Pensava que sabias disso. Tu que afirmas gostar tanto de Beyblade..."

"Pois, eu sei que há várias lojas com artigos relacionados com o Beyblade e coisas do género." começou Hilary por se justificar. "Só não sabia era que, entre todas essas lojas, havia as oficiais."

"As oficiais são as mais caras e importantes." começou Kenny por explicar. "E essas encontram-se apenas nas sedes oficiais de Beyblade."

"Bem, então nem toda a gente deve conseguir entrar nessas lojas." comentou Hilary, surpreendida.

"Não é bem esse o problema." explicou Kenny. "Toda a gente pode entrar sendo que a estrutura dos edifícios das sedes de Beyblade, espalhadas por todo o mundo, foi desenhada e construída de forma a que a loja ficasse separada da área onde se concentram os escritórios e os locais de treino das equipas profissionais."

"E o que é que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?" perguntou Hilary sem perceber.

"Tem a ver que as lojas estão bem situadas, pois permitem que todo o tipo de pessoas entre nelas." disse Kenny.

"E porque é que tiveram tanto trabalho com a localização das lojas?" perguntou Hilary ainda sem perceber.

"Já te expliquei." respondeu-lhe Kenny enquanto uma pequena gota lhe aparecia no cimo da testa. "Para que não haja perturbações nos treinos nem nos negócios internos. Imagina, por exemplo, que as lojas oficiais tinham sido, todas elas, construídas perto do edifício dos escritórios."

"Sim..."

"Nesse caso, teria de haver um nível de controlo e de segurança mais elevados." começou Kenny por explicar. "E já nem toda a gente poderia entrar. Apenas as pessoas que estivessem identificadas numa espécie de _guest list_, que é o que acontece a todas as pessoas que tentam ir à direcção das sedes."

"Então, isso significa que as sedes oficiais de Beyblade são vários edifícios unificados?" perguntou Hilary, curiosa.

"Sim." respondeu Kenny. "O facto das lojas oficiais serem em separado permite, como já te tinha dito anteriormente, que todas as pessoas que queiram entrar, entrem. O que também vem a contribuir para um maior número de vendas e, consequentemente, maior lucro."

"Mas acabaste de dizer que essas lojas são as mais caras." relembrou Hilary.

"E são." afirmou Kenny. "Mas o ponto de estratégia, no que toca ao _merchandise_, foi muito bem concebido."

"Não consigo ver como." comentou Hilary.

"É fácil de entender." disse-lhe Kenny. "O Beyblade tem-se vindo a tornar num dos desportos mais reconhecidos mundialmente e com maior número de fãs e atletas. O que significa que isso aumenta, em consequência, o número de fãs convictos."

"Ah, já estou a acompanhar-te!" exclamou Hilary. "O facto de ter tantos fãs histéricos e viciados garante-lhes um número de vendas elevado não só nas pequenas lojas espalhadas pelas cidades como, também, nas lojas oficiais situadas junto das sedes!"

"Claro!" disse Kenny, contente que a sua prima estivesse, finalmente, a perceber. "Um autêntico e verdadeiro fã quererá passar pelos estádios e pelas sedes oficiais sempre que possível! Por isso mesmo é que eu digo que toda a planificação no que diz respeito à localização, neste caso, das lojas oficiais foi muito bem concebida."

"E o número de vendas, que já era elevado devido às pequenas lojas, passa a ser ainda maior com a contribuição das lojas oficiais." Hilary já conseguia ver onde o seu primo queria chegar com toda aquela explicação. "Mesmo que estas sejam mais caras."

"Para os verdadeiros fãs, os preços deixam de ser relevantes, a uma certa altura." comentou Kenny.

"E tu sabes onde fica a sede oficial de Beyblade, em Nova Iorque?" perguntou Hilary ao seu primo enquanto lhe ajeitava os seus óculos-de-sol.

"Claro que sei." respondeu Kenny pronta e calmamente. "Eu sei a localização de todas as sedes e lojas oficiais de Beyblade que existem espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro."

"Assim como os estádios." acrescentou Hilary.

"Obviamente."

"Então, vá. Vamos lá a essa tão falada sede." disse Hilary com um sorriso. "Com certeza que contigo por cá as vendas deles não irão baixar."

"Devo confessar que espero encontrar uma disquete especial que traz informações detalhadas sobre todos os concorrentes dos últimos campeonatos mundiais de Beyblade." disse-lhe Kenny demonstrando um certo entusiasmo. "E não apenas sobre os concorrentes, mas também sobre as suas bit-beasts!"

"Bem, mas isso é permitido vender?" perguntou Hilary estranhando o facto da venda de tal produto ser legal.

"É exclusivo. Só existem três disquetes destas espalhadas pelos três países-mãe do Beyblade." esclareceu-lhe Kenny.

"E esperas chegar a tempo de encontrar _uma_ disquete na sede desta cidade? ¬¬" colocou Hilary.

"É possível." disse Kenny. "Cada disquete dessas vale uma fortuna."

"Uma fortuna?" perguntou Hilary. "Quanto?"

"Duzentos mil dólares." respondeu Kenny como se não fosse nada de outro mundo.

"Du-du... duzentos mil... dólares?" Hilary esperava que o valor fosse elevado, mas nada de tão exorbitante. "E tu esperas obter essa disquete com que dinheiro? Pretendes assaltar algum banco, por acaso?"

"Por alguma razão, tenho vindo a juntar a mesada que os meus pais me têm vindo a dar." explicou Kenny. "E ainda não gastei um único centavo."

"E estás à espera que eu acredite que conseguiste juntar duzentos mil dólares a partir da mesada que os tios te deram? ¬¬" perguntou-lhe Hilary num tom sarcástico.

"Não."

"¬¬" Hilary olhou para o seu primo e pensou em como o mesmo não tinha remédio. Era tão ingénuo. "Bem me parecia."

"Na verdade, com a ajuda da herança que recebi o ano passado, consegui juntar trezentos e quarenta e nove mil dólares."

Foi, então, que o rosto de Hilary ficou completamente pálido ao mesmo tempo em que a jovem rapariga sentia o seu corpo estremecer e ficar, subitamente, muito frágil; se ela se descuidasse, a pequena e suave brisa de Verão, que passeava pelos ares daquela enorme cidade, podia levá-la como se esta se tratasse, na verdade, de um furacão.

A seguir, acabou por desmaiar. O que levou Kenny a ficar super aflito. Contudo, e felizmente, alguém que ia a passar por eles apercebeu-se da condição de Hilary e agarrou-a de modo a que esta não batesse com a cabeça no chão.

"O que é que ela tem?" perguntou o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis que tinha ajudado Hilary. "Não será melhor levá-la para o hospital?"

"Não, isto já aconteceu antes." explicou Kenny tentando não parecer muito despreocupado. "Ela vai ficar bem."

"De certeza?" perguntou o jovem rapaz enquanto olhava para Hilary.

"Absoluta." assegurou-lhe Kenny.

* * *

"Idiota." murmurou a jovem rapariga de longos cabelos lisos e vermelhos.

Akane Ootsuka encontrava-se sozinha no seu quarto de hotel, deitada na confortável cama de solteiro que se encontrava disposta no centro daquele pequeno espaço. Tinha acabado de tomar um banho e, por isso mesmo, vestia somente uma larga e simples t-shirt azul-escura. Naquela tarde quente de Verão, não lhe importava como estava vestida; para além do mais, encontrava-se sozinha. Não lhe apetecia fazer absolutamente nada - nem vestir os seus compridos vestidos, nem trabalhar no seu cabelo, nem maquilhar-se... Nada. Na verdade, apetecia-lhe ficar um tempo sozinha, sem nada nem ninguém à sua volta para interromper os seus pensamentos.

"Idiota." murmurou ela, uma segunda vez. Contudo, ela não sabia dizer se estava a chamar _idiota_ ao capitão da sua equipa ou se a si mesma, pois, de certa forma, ela sentia que não tinha tomado a atitude correcta ao abandonar o local da piscina quando a bonita rapariga dos Genius, Bella, se aproximou deles, interrompendo o diálogo entre a ruiva e Kevin, pedindo ao jovem e encantado rapaz que este lhe espalhasse creme protector nas costas, descaradamente.

Obviamente, Kevin aceitou, com ambas as mãos a tremer devido ao nervosismo e ao entusiasmo sistemáticos. E Akane não gostou do que viu, não gostou do que ouviu e limitou-se a sair daquela piscina sem sequer avisar o seu capitão e sem sequer cumprimentar Bella. De qualquer forma, ela tinha a certeza, quase absoluta, de que os dois não se importaram nem um pouco com a sua súbita ausência. E o mais provável era terem reparado que ela tinha saído uns minutos depois de muito engate entre ambos.

Akane sentiu uma fina lágrima percorrer o seu bonito rosto. Estava triste, mas não apenas devido ao que acontecera há meros momentos atrás com Kevin e Bella. Ela encontrava-se triste com tudo o que se estava a passar, no geral. Ultimamente, a sua vida não tinha vindo a ser muito satisfatória; aliás, bem pelo contrário - continuava caída de amores por um rapaz de olhos azul-celeste que nem sequer reparava que ela existia como pessoa sendo que apenas pensava nela como colega de equipa, mas o pior de tudo fora o desaparecimento inesperado do seu pai e, pouco depois, a morte súbita e trágica da sua mãe. Ainda por cima, a sua mãe encontrava-se grávida de quase oito meses daquele que poderia ter vindo a ser o seu irmão mais novo.

O seu pai já havia desaparecido há mais de sete meses e a morte da sua mãe tinha ocorrido somente há três meses. Sinceramente, nem ela sabia explicar como ainda se mantinha de pé. Tudo aquilo era demasiado para aguentar. Assim do nada a sua vida decidiu pregar-lhe uma partida e levar para longe de si os seus bens mais preciosos - se ela pensasse na possibilidade de tamanha atrocidade acontecer, há uns dois anos atrás, o mais provável seria ela rir ou então imediatamente afirmar que não conseguiria mais sair de casa; não conseguiria mais prosseguir com a sua vida em frente. No entanto, não foi isso que se sucedera. Ela ainda não sabia explicar porquê, mas havia um sentimento dentro de si que crescia, um pouco, a cada dia que passava e que lhe dizia para ela não desistir nem perder a esperança. Mas... não desistir do quê? Não perder a esperança acerca de quê?

Várias vezes se lembrava e agradecia mentalmente à sua grande amiga Anamatéia, pois ela sabia e tinha a noção de que sem o apoio e sem a ajuda da mesma Akane estaria muito mais perto de uma grave e profunda depressão do que naquele momento. Ana havia sido impecável com ela. Assim que ouvira as notícias acerca da mãe de Akane, sabendo que a amiga não teria mais ninguém, convidou-a (leia-se - _obrigou-a_) a ficar hospedada na sua casa, em Tóquio.

As duas já se conheciam há quase quatro anos. Akane era natural de Osaka enquanto que Anamatéia era natural da Finlândia. Ambas mudaram-se para a grande capital do Japão no dia do seu aniversário; ambas faziam anos no oitavo dia do primeiro mês do ano. Contudo, enquanto que Akane completava, somente, os seus treze anos, Anamatéia, nessa altura, já entrava na adolescência com a celebração do seu décimo-quarto aniversário. Como que destinado, ao tratarem da sua transferência, ambas se inscreveram e entraram na mesma escola. No entanto, Anamatéia estava um ano mais avançada do que Akane.

A jovem rapariga de longos e lisos cabelos vermelhos-vivos e grandes olhos castanhos-claros ainda se lembrava do dia em que tinha conhecido aquela que passaria a ser a sua melhor amiga. Estavam em Janeiro, a meio do Inverno. Os dias pareciam ficar cada vez mais frios e a neve que caía dos céus de Tóquio pareciam cobrir a cidade na perfeição, criando a sensação de que aquele era uma espécie de mundo mágico. Akane lembrava-se perfeitamente de que havia adorado Tóquio desde o primeiro segundo. Contudo, as boas-vindas não foram como esta havia imaginado - logo após a sua primeira semana em Tóquio, no dia em que esta se estrearia na sua nova escola, um pequeno grupo composto por dois rapazes e uma rapariga, por volta da mesma idade que ela nessa altura, acharam por bem meterem-se com ela, assustando-a e chantageando-a, e obrigaram-na a entregar-lhes o seu cachecol e o seu mais recente walkman, juntamente com o cd que esta ia a ouvir a caminho da escola.

Como é óbvio, a pequena Akane de treze anos encontrava-se aterrorizada e preparava-se para entregar tudo o que os outros lhe pediam quando, de repente, uma rapariga muito alta, mas apenas um ano mais velha que todos eles, apareceu por trás do trio e começou a gritar com eles, assustando-os e dizendo-lhes que deviam ter vergonha em atacar alguém daquela maneira. Ainda lhes ofereceu uns quantos pontapés e, por fim, conseguiu que devolvem-se tanto o cachecol como o walkman inteiros.

A partir daquele momento, diante dos olhos da pequena Akane, Anamatéia passara a ser uma verdadeira heroína. As duas retomaram o seu caminho juntas até à escola enquanto iam a conversar. Entretanto, puderam descobrir um monte de coisas que tinham em comum entre si, o que apenas as levou a aproximarem-se ainda mais. Faziam anos no mesmo dia e no mesmo mês, partilhavam não só o mesmo signo como também o mesmo tipo de sangue, ambas eram ruivas, partilhavam a mesma paixão por Beyblade e tinham gostos muitos parecidos no que tocava à música.

Akane sorriu ao lembrar-se de tudo aquilo, enquanto uma outra lágrima começou a percorrer o seu rosto apenas até à sua rosada bochecha para depois escorrer até aos lençóis brancos daquela cama de hotel. Mesmo após quatro anos, ela e Anamatéia continuavam a ser as melhores amigas e acompanhavam-se para todo o lado. E a alta rapariga de cabelos, agora, longos e da cor-do-fogo, permanecia no papel de heroína protectora da jovem adolescente um ano mais nova. E, então, quando a verdadeira tragédia começou a apoderar-se dos dias de Akane, Ana tornou-se imparável. Acompanhava-a fosse no que fosse, chutava quem quer que se metesse com ela - mesmo que na inocente brincadeira -, ouvia os lamentos e os desabafos da amiga sem dizer absolutamente nada e sempre com um ombro disponível para que esta chorasse... Ela era uma verdadeira amiga e uma pessoa muito boa. E Akane tinha pena que houvesse quem não a visse com bons olhos devido a toda a sua extravagância e mania de falar tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça. Mas ela conhecia-a muito bem e sabia que, no fundo, Ana era uma rapariga como outra qualquer; tinha as mesmas preocupações e quereres que qualquer outra jovem adolescente na sua idade teria. No entanto, sabia ser muito discreta e disfarçar esse seu lado mais sensível com as suas piadas e com toda aquela sua maneira de ser alegre e extrovertida.

Subitamente, Akane sentiu o seu coração começar a pesar de tal forma que esta sentiu a necessidade de levar uma mão ao peito, próxima do coração, como que para o segurar; para que o mesmo não parasse de bater a qualquer instante devido à tamanha ansiedade que se encontrava a invadir cada centímetro do seu corpo através do ar que esta inspirava e expirava. Já há uns dias que ela, por vezes, sentia uma certa dificuldade em respirar. Contudo, sempre conseguira, no fim, controlar a sua respiração e parar a dor que lhe invadia pulmões, peito, coração e lágrimas. Felizmente, assim pensava ela, nada daquilo se tinha sucedido em frente aos seus amigos e colegas de equipa. Dessa forma, não havia porque preocupar ninguém em demasia. Naquela época, já muito próximos do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade em Nova Iorque, não seria positivo o surgimento de quaisquer preocupações ou distracções e ela sentia que já tinha influenciado um pouco os restantes membros dos Firesharks com os seus problemas e não queria mais que isso acontecesse. Portanto, iria manter-se discreta relativamente àqueles seus pequenos ataques de hiperventilação.

Tentava, muitas vezes, abstrair-se e não pensar tanto no que se passara com os seus pais, pois sabia que a sua respiração iria começar a falhar novamente. Mas, na verdade, era-lhe impossível não pensar naquele assunto. A todo o momento, a cada segundo que passava, a sua mente levava-a a viajar até à altura em que recebera as notícias que viriam a destruir a vida como ela a conhecia. No nono dia do mês de Outubro, ela e a sua mãe haviam recebido a triste e chocante notícia acerca do desaparecimento do seu pai, o professor Ichiro Ootsuka, de quarenta e três anos, durante uma das suas escavações em território marroquino. O seu pai nunca chegara a ter a oportunidade de ver a sua mãe grávida, embora soubesse que esta esperava um segundo filho. Após aquela escavação, na qual o mesmo desaparecera, ele pretendia voltar para casa e matar saudades da sua filha mais velha, da sua maravilhosa esposa e conhecer, por fim, o seu novo bebé. Mas... nada disso se chegou a concretizar.

Durante os sete meses que se seguiram, Akane nunca perdera a esperança de se encontrar o paradeiro do seu pai. Contudo, quando a morte da sua mãe lhe bateu à porta, do nada, todas as suas forças e todas as suas crenças desvaneceram-se nas leves brisas de Primavera, assim como toda a sua esperança. Ela já não conseguia acreditar em mais nada. A seu ver, talvez a sua mãe lhe tivesse ocultado o facto do seu pai ter sido, na verdade, encontrado morto na tal escavação. Mas, se essa fosse, de facto, a verdade, ela conseguiria perdoar a sua mãe. Talvez ela não lhe conseguisse dar a notícia, na altura, de outra forma. Então, optou por começar por algo que não abalasse o mundo de Akane em demasia. Mas a senhora Sora Ootsuka não poderia adivinhar o que, dali a três meses, iria acontecer - um acidente rodoviário que deixaria a sua cara completamente desfeita, ficando somente reconhecível devido às roupas, ao cabelo, à sua identificação... e à sua gravidez de oito meses. Os médicos ainda puseram a possibilidade de, se se chegasse a tempo, salvar o bebé. Mas já era tarde de mais quando a ambulância alcançara o local do ocorrido.

Dois meses após a notícia da morte da sua mãe, Akane decidiu tentar convencer a sua equipa, os Firesharks, a participarem num pequeno torneio que iria haver na Rússia. Ela sabia que não havia problema em irem para lá; o Dimitri tinha herdado uma enorme e bela mansão no centro de São Petersburgo, portanto, podiam ficar por lá. E dinheiro também não seria problema - tanto Dimitri como Kevin eram jovens com grandes posses monetárias e não se importariam de ajudar a equipa fosse no que fosse, mesmo que financeiramente.

A início, os membros dos Firesharks estranharam e não conseguiram compreender a atitude de Akane. Aliás, Anamatéia até conseguia compreender, mas achava, contudo, que ela não deveria submeter-se a tamanha pressão após tudo o que se tinha passado até há pouco tempo na sua vida. Mas Akane foi teimosa e persistente e não aceitou um não como resposta. Já em lágrimas, ela explicou-lhes que se ficasse mais um dia que fosse parada de certeza que iria cair nas teias duma profunda depressão e que tinha de fazer alguma coisa para abstrair a sua cabeça de tudo o que a tinha vindo a rodear até ao momento. Por isso mesmo, nada melhor que o Beyblade para ajudar os dias a passarem mais depressa e as memórias a tornarem-se menos constantes.

Três meses se passaram entretanto e, felizmente, Akane sentira-se preparada para enfrentar um novo e ainda mais emocionante desafio de Beyblade - o novo campeonato mundial nos Estados Unidos da América.

Embora apaixonada por Kevin, desde o primeiro momento em que o conhecera, com os seus catorze anos, nunca tinha achado coragem suficiente para se confessar. E, principalmente nos últimos tempos, não tinha tido cabeça sequer para pensar em amores ou declarações. No entanto, admitia para si mesma o quão inoportuna e incómoda lhe era a presença daquela nova rapariga na vida de Kevin - a tal de Bella dos cabelos cor-de-rosa e macios como seda, lábios finos e sedutores, olhos grandes e da cor-do-mel... Mas o que ela não conseguia entender era o porquê da presença de Bella na piscina, há meia hora atrás, a ter deixado incomodada a ponto desta sentir necessidade de sair dali sem sequer proferir uma única palavra.

Seria essa a razão pela qual a sua respiração tinha voltado a falhar? Não queria aceitar isso, porque para ela nada poderia ser tão angustiante ou deprimente como a perda dos seus pais. Então, porque é que o seu peito ainda lhe doía? Porque é que ainda lhe custava respirar? E porque é que os seus olhos teimavam em derramar dolorosas e salgadas lágrimas? Porque é que ela não se conseguia levantar daquela cama vestida de brancos e macios lençóis? Porque é que ela não tinha coragem de retirar a sua mão da zona onde o seu coração palpitava, fraco?

Quando Akane deu por si a dor já havia aumentado para o dobro e as lágrimas que percorriam cada canto do seu bonito rosto eram muitas mais, assim como a dificuldade em soltar e procurar ar para alimentar o seu corpo. E, segundos depois da intensidade de todo aquele sofrimento ter aumentado, a jovem rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos-vivos já chorava gemidos e murmúrios a pedir ajuda. Mas não conseguia elevar a sua voz de modo a que alguém a pudesse ouvir e, posteriormente, ajudar.

De repente, algumas batidas fizeram-se ouvir na porta do seu quarto de hotel e, de seguida, a voz de Anamatéia chamou o seu nome. A mesma dizia-lhe que Kevin queria ir à sede oficial de Beyblade, em Nova Iorque, tratar de uns assuntos relacionados com o campeonato e com a equipa. Mas a Akane não conseguia responder, por muito que quisesse e que necessitasse.

"Estás a dormir?" ela pôde ouvir Ana perguntar do outro lado da porta de madeira.

"Não..." sussurrou Akane enquanto as suas lágrimas caíam violentamente dos seus olhos.

Já em desespero, Akane tentou movimentar-se de modo a sair da cama, mas acabou por derrubar o telefone que repousava na pequena e elegante mesa-de-cabeceira e ela mesma acabou por cair no frio chão daquele quarto. O contraste entre o solo gelado e o calor tórrido que entrava pela janela do seu quarto, naquela tarde de Verão, apenas aumentara a sua ansiedade por que alguém a ajudasse.

"Akane, está tudo bem?" perguntou Anamatéia, novamente. Desta vez, o tom da sua voz demonstrava uma certa preocupação. "O que é que caiu? Estás a dormir?"

"Não..." foi tudo o que Akane conseguiu sussurrar. Então, começou a chorar em prantos e a soluçar bem alto enquanto procurava por algo no ambiente daquele solitário quarto que a ajudasse a respirar calmamente outra vez.

"Akane, o que se passa?" a voz de Anamatéia mudara novamente de tom; desta vez, esta estava desesperada por uma resposta de Akane. Mas a mesma não surgia. "Akane, não te preocupes! Eu vou chamar ajuda! Não te preocupes! Eu volto já!"

Enquanto Anamatéia tinha ido buscar ajuda, Akane podia sentir os seus dedos acompanharem o chão na sua baixa e incómoda temperatura ao mesmo tempo em que os seus cabelos vermelhos como o sangue e como o imparável fogo se espalhavam pela sua face e a acariciavam como que tentando, de alguma forma, acalmá-la.

Por fim, a porta do quarto onde Akane se encontrava hospedada foi aberto, rapidamente, e Anamatéia, juntamente com Kevin, Dimitri e dois funcionários do hotel, correu para junto do seu corpo que tremia como se esta estivesse a ser vítima de fortes compulsões.

"Akane! Akane, o que é que aconteceu?" naquele momento, Anamatéia já a segurava entre os seus braços e abraçava-a fortemente enquanto sentia, também, os seus olhos mergulhados em dor e preocupação ao ver a sua melhor amiga naquele estado. Depois, a mesma voltou-se para as restantes pessoas que a acompanhavam e gritou: "E vocês o que é que estão a fazer aí parados? Ajudem! Ajudem!"

"Chama o 112, Dimitri! Rápido!" Kevin também já gritava e o jovem loiro, desconcertado e apanhado de surpresa por toda aquela inesperada situação, pegou rápida e desajeitadamente no seu telemóvel e digitou o número de três digitos. "_Akane... Mas o que é que aconteceu?_" o jovem capitão dos Firesharks olhava para a sua colega naquele estado e não sabia sequer como reagir a toda aquela situação. Jamais pensara ver algum amigo seu a passar por uma situação daquelas.

Anamatéia, por sua vez, não largava Akane dos seus braços, embalando-a como se esta se tratasse de uma frágil e magoada criança.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido, tentando, desesperadamente, tranquilizá-la. "Vai ficar tudo bem..."

* * *

"Continua a dormir?"

Tom Hawkes voltou-se para observar o rapaz de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos que lhe falava. Era Masato. Ele tinha saído daquele quarto há uns minutos, mas voltara com duas garrafas de água natural na mão. Uma delas, entregara ao jovem e bonito rapaz de longos cabelos roxos e olhos da mesma cor. Este sentava-se numa cadeira, não muito confortável, ao lado da cama de hospital onde se encontrava deitada a rapariga que ele tinha procurado, há uns anos atrás, por toda a parte. A sua irmã mais nova.

"Continua." respondeu Tom com um tom de voz sério. Sabia que muitas pessoas o viam como sendo uma pessoa um pouco fútil e insensível, mas, na verdade, toda essa sua maneira de ser apenas constituía uma máscara perfeita para disfarçar a sua doce e sensível personalidade. Contudo, ele já estava tão acostumado a essa sua máscara que já não conseguia separar-se da mesma, nem mesmo naquela situação. O tom que a sua voz adquiria cada vez que se tocava naquele assunto permanecia exactamente igual ao tom com este conversaria com qualquer pessoa sobre qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele estava preocupado; muito preocupado, aliás. Há já três dias que a jovem rapariga de longos cabelos verdes se encontrava a dormir naquela cama de hospital e ainda não tinha aberto sequer os olhos uma única vez.

"Estará a sonhar?" perguntou-se Tom a si mesmo. No entanto, Masato pôde ouvir o que este dissera, pois o mesmo falara alto.

"Gosto de pensar que ela está a ter um sonho bom e reconfortante." respondeu-lhe Masato, com um ligeiro e triste sorriso. "Se calhar por isso é que ela teima em não acordar."

"Hum." Tom começou a analisar, mais uma vez, o bonito rosto da sua adormecida irmã. Estava tudo a acontecer de repente; o agravamento da condição de Lucy, o desaparecimento de John e de Richard, juntamente com as outras duas raparigas, a separação surpresa dos The Fource devido aos desaparecimentos... A sua vida, de um dia para o outro, tinha sofrido uma reviravolta imensa e inexplicável. E, mesmo assim, ele somente sabia exibir, no seu rosto, aquela mesma séria e insensível expressão.

O bonito rapaz, de vinte e um anos de idade e longos cabelos roxos, sentiu a necessidade de se espreguiçar após tantas horas sentado naquela mesma cadeira sem sequer se levantar para ir comer qualquer coisa. Não conseguia sair de perto da sua irmã, pois sentia e tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse acordar a qualquer momento. No entanto, naquele instante, ele precisava de ir à casa-de-banho, por isso, levantou-se e avisou Masato de que este não deveria desviar nem um bocado a sua atenção de Lucy.

Masato concordou de imediato e Tom já ia a sair daquele quarto quando, subitamente, a voz de Lucy fez-se ouvir através de um pequeno gemido, como se esta estivesse a sofrer ou algo parecido. Em seguida, Tom esqueceu qualquer necessidade que este tivesse e voltou para ao pé da cama onde se encontrava deitada a sua irmã mais nova.

"Lucy?" tanto Tom como Masato chamaram o nome da bonita adolescente de longos cabelos verdes esperando, ansiosamente, por uma resposta.

Contudo, meros segundos depois, Lucy, sem ser capaz de dizer absolutamente nada, voltou a fechar os seus olhos e regressou, mais uma vez, aos seus misteriosos sonhos.

* * *

Os seus elegantes dedos dançavam furiosamente no preto teclado, com detalhes em branco, com o intuito de encontrar pistas, através daquele pequeno e portátil computador, que a pudessem levar a novas e actualizadas informações sobre o paradeiro daqueles que levavam consigo os anéis que encerravam, em si, tamanhas energias capazes de, juntas, dominar completamente o mundo.

O tão adorado e aclamado desporto que praticamente todas as pessoas praticavam e apoiavam, denominado de Beyblade, estava, na verdade, por detrás de todas as tragédias e mistérios que haviam começado a invadir aquele planeta, há uns anos atrás. Mal sabiam todos aqueles fãs, e até mesmo os que se achavam donos e sabedores da verdadeira essência daquele desporto mundialmente conhecido (e reconhecido), o que havia sucedido num passado bem remoto ou até mesmo o que estava para acontecer brevemente.

Todo aquele desporto fora um projecto estudado e delineado cuidadosa e astutamente; de uma forma tão perfeita que jamais alguém desconfiaria da verdadeira razão por detrás de todo o mal que sucedida desde há uns tempos e, assim, eles poderiam avançar com os seus planos e com as suas estratégias secretamente, sem que ninguém os ameaçasse ou incomodasse. Aquela seria já a sétima tentativa de dominar o mundo através da energia combinada das mais sete poderosas criaturas, chamadas de bit-beasts, algures guardadas nos piões de sete pessoas.

Contudo, ainda havia muito a fazer. Mas o tempo estava a esgotar-se e medidas ainda mais drásticas haviam começado, aos poucos, a ser tomadas. Papéis distribuídos, cargos designados, criaturas científica e cuidadosamente criadas em secretos laboratórios, simples piões desenhados e desenvolvidos de forma a manter os fãs interessados e desatentos ao que, de facto, se estava a passar, raptos e acidentes inesperados, assassínios brutais... O Beyblade era, na verdade, um esquema muito bem elaborado pelo mais recente grupo, formado por alguns dos mais poderosos e ambiciosos homens do mundo. Esse mesmo desporto já existia há mais de vinte anos, altura em que tal grupo se começou a formar e diabólicas ideias começaram a surgir e a tomar forma.

"Elizabeth."

A jovem rapariga de longos e lisos cabelos castanhos, sentada numa confortável cadeira vermelha, voltou-se para mirar aquele que chamava o seu nome. Era o seu chefe. Ele havia-lhe incumbido a tarefa de reunir todas as informações possíveis sobre as equipas que iriam participar no novo campeonato mundial de Beyblade assim como de outras equipas que ainda não se haviam inscrito.

"O que é que conseguiste reunir até agora?"

"Tenho informações completas e organizadas sobre todas as equipas que se inscreveram até agora no campeonato." informou-lhe Elizabeth.

"Já só falta um mês para o campeonato começar." começou o seu chefe por dizer, sério. "Quantas equipas se inscreveram até agora?"

"Hum..." Elizabeth pegou no seu bloco de apontamentos, os quais ela apenas escrevia com uma esferográfica de tinta vermelha, e procurou a informação que o seu chefe lhe pedia. "Até agora, duzentas e catorze equipas, chefe."

O mesmo sorriu satisfeito.

"São cada vez mais." disse ele. "O Beyblade não pára de crescer."

"Humhum." concordou Elizabeth, ainda sentada. "Mas conseguiremos reunir quatrocentas equipas até à primeira fase de eliminatórias?"

"Sim." respondeu-lhe o seu chefe. "Ainda faltam vinte e nove dias para que o campeonato comece."

"Em vinte e nove dias... mais cento e oitenta e seis equipas..." começou Elizabeth por dizer enquanto analisava algumas das informações que tinha recolhido e das anotações que tinha feito. "Vai ser difícil."

O seu chefe sorriu, mais uma vez. Desta vez, o seu sorriso era meio sarcástico e meio perverso.

"Conto contigo."

Elizabeth olhou um pouco espantada para o seu superior. Até ali, ele apenas lhe tinha dado missões muito simples que facilmente se resolviam com um computador, uns livros, muita pesquisa, muita paciência, muitos blocos de notas e uma esferográfica de tinta vermelha. Por fim, ela poderia sair e concentrar-se numa missão mais carnal e perigosa. Era por aquilo que ela havia estado há espera durante tanto tempo e, finalmente, o seu desejo seria concretizado.

Sorrindo, a bonita jovem de olhos castanhos-avermelhados sorriu e disse: "Pode contar comigo."

"Óptimo." disse o chefe, sorrindo satisfeito. O mesmo já se encontrava pronto para abandonar aquele pequeno e escuro escritório quando, subitamente, Elizabeth levantou-se e dirigiu-se a ele, captando a sua atenção devido, principalmente, à forma sedutora como ela caminhava na sua direcção.

"Sabe o que é que eu também consegui reunir, chefe?" começou ela por perguntar quando já estava bem perto do rosto do seu chefe que a olhava sério. Ao ver a expressão no rosto do mesmo e não ouvindo nenhuma resposta por parte dele, sabia que podia continuar a falar. "Consegui reunir..." continuou ela enquanto acariciava a zona do peito do homem de quarenta e quatro anos à sua frente. "...informações sobre aquela equipa que, supostamente, iria participar neste próximo campeonato mundial, mas que ainda não se inscreveu sequer." disse ela com um tom de voz sedutor. Por fim, aproximou os seus lábios do ouvido direito do seu chefe e sentiu as suas faces corarem, levemente, de luxúria enquanto lhe dizia: "Os Maengun."

Mal ela terminou de dizer o nome da equipa, o seu chefe empurrou-a de forma a que esta caísse sentada, novamente, na cadeira vermelha, o que deixou a rapariga surpresa, mas ainda mais entusiasmada. Ela mordeu ligeiramente o seu lábio inferior quando o seu chefe caminhou até ela e a segurou pelo pescoço, fazendo com que esta se levantasse. Seguidamente, encostou-a à secretária de madeira onde se encontravam empilhados livros, cadernos e folhas soltas - alguns caíram com a força com que Elizabeth fora contra a secretária -, e obrigou-a a sentar-se à beira da mesma. Depois disso, uma das suas mãos começou a percorrer a perna de Elizabeth até que se deparasse com o ponto mais sensível da rapariga, a qual não se conseguiu conter e deixou escapar um alto e breve gemido.

"Diz-me o que sabes, então." começou ele por dizer enquanto a sua mão trabalhava por debaixo do vestido da rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos que respirava pesadamente.

"Ka-Katsuo Matsuda é o capitão da equipa." começou ela por dizer enquanto sentia o seu corpo vibrar a cada toque que o seu chefe lhe proporcionava. "Ele tem vinte anos e cresceu num orfanato em Tó... quio. Juntamente com a sua colega de equipa Ka-... ah!" Elizabeth sentiu a sua cabeça tombar para trás com as sensações que percorriam cada centímetro do seu corpo. Ela havia desejado o seu chefe desde há muito tempo. Este, contudo, com a mão que tinha livre, pegou no seu bonito rosto e fê-la encará-lo novamente.

"Continua." disse-lhe ele, ainda com uma expressão séria desenhada na sua cara.

"Karen Yoshida, é o nome dela." disse ela, tentando concentrar-se na informação que tinha para dar embora o seu rosto cada vez esquentasse mais. "Ela é um ano mais nova... Tem dezanove anos. Os dois fugiram juntos do seu orfanato. Ela tinha apenas quinze anos e ele tinha dezasseis, na altura... Ah..." Elizabeth sentiu a necessidade de fechar os seus olhos para se conseguir controlar e concentrar melhor, contudo, não o fez, pois sabia que o seu chefe queria que ela o olhasse sempre nos olhos. "Tornaram-se sem abrigo durante dois anos até conhecerem Takeshi Wa-Wakashima, outro membro da equipa, de dezanove anos de idade." continuou ela a explicar, com uma certa dificuldade. "Pelos vistos, ele ajudou-os, oferecendo-lhes tecto sem o conhecimento da sua mãe, que já era viúva na altura. Por fim, Yuu Shina, de vinte e dois anos; eles conheceram-se em Osaka e foi lá que se aperceberam das qualidades de cada um e decidiram formar os Ma-Maengun..." o ritmo da sua quente respiração e da sua descompassada pulsação não parava de aumentar.

O homem, ainda de expressão séria, decidiu aumentar o ritmo a que a sua mão penetrava a jovem rapariga, fazendo com que esta gemesse novamente, desta vez, ainda mais alto.

"Só isso?" perguntou-lhe ele. "Durante oito meses infiltrada e só consegues obter esse tipo de informação?"

"Ma-Mas... a culpa não é minha..." tentou Elizabeth explicar enquanto o seu corpo tremia a um compasso incrível.

"Então, é de quem?" perguntou-lhe o seu chefe, aumentando novamente o ritmo a que a sua mão ia.

"Ah... é..." começou Elizabeth tentando explicar. Ela sentia que estava quase a atingir o climax. "É d-dela... é dela, é dela!" por fim, não aguentando mais, Elizabeth fechou os seus olhos e abraçou-se ao seu chefe enquanto atingia o orgasmo, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e arranhando-o ligeiramente na nuca com as suas unhas pintadas de vermelho-vivo.

Entretanto, o seu chefe afastou-se e pegou numa folha em branco para limpar a sua mão. Após deitar esse mesmo papel no pequeno e cinzento balde do lixo, que se encontrava ao lado da secretária, dirigiu-se para a porta daquele escritório e abriu-a.

"Faz então com que ela se apresse em reunir mais informações." disse ele sem virar o seu rosto para encarar Elizabeth, que se tentava recompor, ainda encostada na beira da mesa, enquanto respirava ofegante. "O tempo escasseia." e, dito isto, saiu daquele espaço e fechou a porta.

* * *

Os seus olhos grandes e verdes, como duas belas esmeraldas, abriram-se para observarem, um pouco mais, a paisagem simples e monótona que decorava as janelas daquele avião. Finalmente, Katsuo e a sua equipa estavam a dirigir-se para Nova Iorque e iriam inscrever-se no próximo campeonato mundial de Beyblade. Ele sabia que não tinham treinado muito devido aos acontecimentos inesperados e inexplicáveis que tinham começado a atormentar o dia-a-dia dos membros daquela equipa. Mas Katsuo estava disposto a mudar o seu comportamento, a voltar a ser como dantes e a dar força suficiente à sua equipa para triunfarem no novo torneio que se aproximava.

Inspirou e fechou novamente os olhos. Ele queria e sabia que tinha de tirar a limpo toda aquela história sobre a voz feminina que o perseguia e atormentava, por vezes, durante noites seguidas. Ele sabia que estava a acabar, aos poucos, com o equilíbrio de toda a equipa. Os Maengun já estavam formados há quatro anos. Inicialmente, a equipa era apenas constituída por três pessoas - por ele, por Karen e por Takeshi. Mas, inicialmente, a ideia de se formar a equipa nascera durante uma mera conversa e ocorrera tudo ao acaso e com um sentimento de descontracção. Não lhes importava, honestamente, participar em torneios ou coisas do género; apenas praticavam Beyblade pelo prazer que aquele desporto lhes proporcionava.

Contudo, dois anos depois, vieram a conhecer Yuu e este rapidamente se integrou na equipa. Naquela altura, já com quatro membros, novas ideias e objectivos começaram a desenvolver-se em torno da equipa formada, no início, durante uma brincadeira. Os Maengun passaram a treinar e a trabalhar ardua e vincadamente com o propósito de se tornarem numa das melhores equipas que o Japão alguma vez conhecera. E os quatro sabiam que tinham grandes possibilidades para isso.

Decididos a pesquisar e a aprender mais sobre a história e o passado das suas bit-beasts, durante meses, todos os membros da equipa fizeram uma completa pesquisa acerca de cada um e deram por si espantados com o poder que tinham em mãos - Katsuo era o portador e o guardião de Idris, espírito de um dos sete dragões da história do Beyblade. Yuu, por sua vez, era o portador e o guardião de Loex, um dos três espíritos existentes em forma de serpente. Takeshi era portador e guardião de Arion, um espírito com a enigmática e curiosa forma de um sagitário. Por fim, Karen era a portadora e a guardiã de Thanatos, o espírito mais misterioso e surpreendente de todos os que constituíam aquele grupo de Beyblade - um espírito em forma de sombra.

Com certeza, os quatro formavam uma equipa muito poderosa que poderia chegar a fazer história no mundo do desporto, mais concretamente, no mundo do Beyblade. Contudo, houve um momento que definiu, sem sombras para dúvida, os Maengun como uma das equipas de Beyblade que se revelaria como sendo uma das mais poderosas de todo o mundo; o momento em que apareceu o seu quinto membro, Samantha Taylor. A loira apareceu inesperadamente. No entanto, quando se conheceram deram-se todos bem bastante depressa e as coisas aconteceram naturalmente, como acontecera com Yuu. Dias depois de conhecerem a bonita e simpática loira de olhos azuis muito claros, Samantha já fazia parte dos Maengun.

E o que mais os tinha surpreendido tinha sido o facto de que Samantha era outra das portadoras e guardiãs de um dos sete espíritos de dragão que existiam, juntamente com Katsuo. A sua bit-beast era Baeshra e o poder que o seu espírito havia revelado, desde o primeiro combate em que puderam observar a jovem de vinte anos em acção, era incrível. Já para não falar que o espírito do seu dragão era enorme e, de certa forma, estonteantemente belo e assustador.

Decididamente, os Maengun estavam destinados a fazer história.

"Nova Iorque..." murmurou para si mesmo Katsuo enquanto observava, vagamente, o azul céu que se erguia durante aquela tarde de Junho.

"Já falta menos de uma hora para lá chegarmos." respondeu-lhe uma voz feminina ao seu lado, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Era Karen. Esta olhava-o e sorria-lhe ternamente enquanto segurava um pequeno livro de capa encarnada nas suas mãos.

Katsuo sorriu-lhe de volta.

"Não te preocupes tanto comigo." disse ele, voltando os seus olhos novamente na direcção da janela. Sabia que a bonita ruiva não parava de se encher de pensamentos e de preocupações sobre ele, mas ele não pretendia causar-lhe todo aquele transtorno. Transtorno esse que ele podia reparar cada vez que a olhava nos seus olhos azuis; esses, não conseguiam disfarçar o que a sua portadora se encontrava a sentir mesmo que ela estivesse a sorrir aberta e ternamente no mesmo momento.

"Sabes que..." começou Karen por lhe responder. Esta também tinha desviado o seu olhar de Katsuo e, naquele momento, fingia concentrá-lo nas palavras impressas naquelas duas páginas das cento e doze existentes no livro que levava consigo. "...isso não me é possível."

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante uns segundos até que o jovem moreno libertou um pesado suspiro. De culpa.

"Desculpa." disse ele, por fim.

"Não quero que me peças desculpa." explicou Karen, calmamente. "Eu _preciso_ é que me expliques o que se está a passar contigo, Katsuo."

"Não consigo." respondeu-lhe Katsuo, ainda a olhar através da pequena janela no seu lado esquerdo.

"Porquê?" perguntou-lhe a jovem de dezanove anos, tristemente.

Uma vez mais, um pequeno e ensurdecedor silêncio cresceu entre eles até o jovem capitão decidir quebrá-lo.

"Não sei."

Ao ouvir a resposta dele, Karen levantou os seus olhos do livro que a acompanhava e fixou-os no rapaz que, há tempos atrás, havia sido seu namorado e precioso companheiro.

"Não sei o que está a acontecer." continuou Katsuo a explicar. "Comigo."

"Não percebo porque é que tinhas de ficar com o melhor lugar." os dois puderam ouvir a voz de Samantha a reclamar. "Eu queria ter ficado no meio."

"Eu sei porque é que querias ficar no meio, Sam." respondeu a voz de Takeshi. Mesmo sem olhar, sabiam que, logo a seguir, Takeshi tinha levado com as duas revistas femininas, que Samantha levava consigo, em cima, pois esse acto causou algum barulho e fez com que alguns passageiros olhassem para eles curiosos.

Samantha, Takeshi e Yuu iam sentados nos lugares que se localizavam no centro daquele avião. E, aparentemente, a jovem loira não estava muito satisfeita com o assento que lhe havia calhado e, enquanto esta discutia com Takeshi, Yuu ia de olhos fechados. Mas não dormia.

No entanto, toda aquela agitação, excitação, animação e entusiasmo dos seus colegas, por irem para Nova Iorque, não conseguia contagiar nem Katsuo nem Karen que permaneciam com expressões tristes gravadas nos seus rostos.

Entretanto, Karen não conseguiu mais segurar a pequena lágrima salgada que manchou uma das páginas do seu livro.

"Eu estou aqui." sussurrou a mesma, sabendo que apenas Katsuo a podia ouvir. "Contigo..."

* * *

"Bem, Manaka." começou Hikari por dizer quando estes pararam perto de um mini-mercado. "Eu vou continuar."

"Sim, eu fico por aqui." respondeu-lhe Manaka com um simpático sorriso. "Vou fazer as minhas compras num instante."

Por fim, após os dois amigos se terem despedido, Hikari seguiu o seu caminho pela mesma rua e Manaka entrou dentro daquele simples mini-mercado. Podia ter continuado a acompanhar Hikari durante um bocado sendo que havia um outro mini-mercado mais adiante. Contudo, o jovem rapaz já se havia familiarizado com os preços daquele lugar e sabia, com toda a certeza, de que ali os produtos eram vendidos a preços bem mais razoáveis.

Já na zona dos legumes, e com o carrinho das compras cheio de carnes e lacticínios, Manaka decidiu que iria comprar os ingredientes necessários para fazer uma boa e fresca salada. Foi então que, quando se preparava para retirar um saco de plástico onde colocar alguns tomates, uma mão masculina passou à sua frente.

"Desculpe." disse, de imediato, o rapaz dono dessa mesma mão. "Eu não reparei que também ia retirar sacos."

"Não há problema." respondeu Manaka. "Acontece a qualquer um."

Ele e esse rapaz voltaram a cruzar-se à saída do mini-mercado após terem estado na mesma fila para o pagamento. Manaka seguiu o rapaz com o seu olhar, curioso, e observou que o mesmo se dirigiu para ao pé de um senhor já de uma certa idade, que se encontrava razoavelmente perto da saída daquele edifício, oferecendo-lhe uma água e abrindo um dos pacotes de bolachas que tinha comprado.

"Avô e neto, quase que aposto." murmurou Manaka para si mesmo, sorrindo. Era engraçado observar as pessoas no seu dia-a-dia, a viver as suas vidas calma e tranquilamente. Ele sabia que também tinha tido sorte, até ali, por ter chegado até onde tinha chegado. Conseguir estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo, tendo os horários que tinha, não era para qualquer um. Mas ele tinha de o fazer. Tinha de arranjar maneira de se sustentar, com a ajuda que o seu pai, solteiro, lhe podia oferecer.

"Sim." ouviu Manaka ao seu lado. Era a voz do mesmo rapaz de há uns momentos atrás. "O meu avô precisava de descansar então aproveitámos para parar por aqui e comprar uns suplementos." muito provavelmente, o rapaz de cabelo negros e olhos prateados ouvira Manaka quando este tentara adivinhar, para si mesmo, o grau de parentesco entre os dois.

"Ah, desculpa." começou Manaka por dizer, um bocado sem jeito. "Não queria soar mal."

"Não soaste mal." disse-lhe o jovem rapaz enquanto se preparava para comer umas bolachas. "És servido?"

"Ah, não obrigada." recusou Manaka, educadamente. "Eu já tomei o pequeno-almoço e apenas vim fazer umas compras de rotina."

"Não sejas tímido, meu rapaz." ouviu ele o senhor de idade dizer. "Se quiseres comer também estás à vontade."

"Obrigado." respondeu Manaka com um sorriso. "São de cá?"

"Não, viemos de Inglaterra passar uns dias." respondeu o rapaz de cabelos negros.

"Ah, bem me parecia." começou Manaka por dizer. "O vosso sotaque bem que me soava de forma diferente."

"Mas tu também não pareces ser de cá." disse-lhe o rapaz que aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele.

"Mas sou." respondeu Manaka. "Embora tenha características físicas japonesas, os meus pais vieram morar para os Estados Unidos, então eu nasci e fui criado aqui."

"Estou a ver." compreendeu o rapaz. "Sou o Alex. Alex Branford. Prazer." disse o mesmo enquanto estendia uma mão a Manaka.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Este capítulo ficou bem curto em comparação com o anterior, mas acontece que eu não queria deixar-vos mal e, como prometido, aqui têm, ainda durante o mês de Março, uma nova actualização de New York City. Infelizmente, não conseguirei publicar mais um capítulo durante este mês, mas o mesmo ficará, brevemente, para Abril.

Devo dizer que este capítulo ficou um pouco aquém do que eu esperava de mim mesma... Eu estou a adorar escrever esta história e não digo o contrário; contudo, este parece-me ter sido o capítulo mais fraco, em termos de interacção entre personagens, que eu já escrevi de entre todos os seis. Sei que podia ter construído muitos mais diálogos, no entanto, se o fizesse estaria apenas a forçar o que não é necessário aparecer. Estaria a dar-vos parágrafos a mais para vocês lerem e sei que isso pode, por vezes, tornar-se um pouco aborrecido.

Outra coisa que mudou neste capítulo, e no anterior, foi a sua estrutura. Eu já tenho tudo pensado acerca da história e, por isso mesmo, vou construindo vários esquemas antes de iniciar a escrita seja de que capítulo for. Contudo, a actual estrutura deste capítulo não se aproximou muito da sua estrutura inicial - duas cenas foram cortadas e três cenas foram bastante modificadas. Isto, porque decidi usá-las apenas no próximo capítulo.

De qualquer dos modos, espero que este capítulo tenha sido do vosso agrado. E mesmo assim este capítulo ainda conseguiu focar-se um pouco mais em personagens a quem eu ainda não havia atribuído muita atenção - como é exemplo a Akane Ootsuka - assim como começar a introduzir os vilões um pouco mais na história - neste capítulo, já puderam perceber que tão cedo o Takao e os seus amigos não terão descanso. Ah, e devo também mencionar a cena da Lucy que deve ter-vos deixado a pensar "Pronto, é oficial: a Hikari passou-se."; mas não, nada disso. Tudo o que eu escrevo leva a alguma cena que, num futuro próximo desta história, terá a sua lógica e será essencial para o desfecho da mesma. Por isso, apenas vos resta, até novas notícias da Lucy, ficarem entregues à vossa curiosidade e à vossa imaginação. Mas afinal, o que se passou com os dragões?

Para quem quiser informações avançadas sobre o próximo capítulo, deixo-vos aqui registado quais **as personagens que aparecerão no sétimo capítulo** (99% de certezas; excepto, claro, as que forem surpresa - _se as houver_): Kai Hiwatari, Hikari Hamasaki, Sakura Priestov, os Dasphera, os Firesharks, Alex Branford, Manaka Tadashi, Jessica Kelly, Kobato Shirayuki, os Genius, Sr. Uzumi, Lucy Drubich, os Maengun, os The Fource, os All Starz, Srta. Elizabeth, Hilary Tachibana, Kenny Hood, os White Tigers - sim, vai um capítulo enorme! Por isso, não posso prometer um dia exacto para o publicar, mas posso prometer-vos que será em Abril e que me esforçarei para demorar o menos possível na sua actualização.

E já repararam, com certeza, que já temos algumas equipas e bandas (quase-)formadas nesta história. Portanto, para vos facilitar a vida, deixo-vos aqui os nomes das **equipas e bandas que já apareceram e dos seus respectivos membros** (por ordem de aparição):

**All Starz:** Judy Tate, Max Tate, Michael Parker, (restantes membros por aparecer).  
**Firesharks:** Kevin Matheson, Akane Ootsuka, Anamatéia Haika, Dimitri Disniov.  
**Maengun:** Katsuo Matsuda, Karen Yoshida, Samantha Taylor, Takeshi Wakashima, Yuu Shina.  
**White Tigers:** Ray Kon, Mariah Wong, Tao Sensei, (restantes membros por aparecer).  
**Genius:** Bella Verona, Ayane Hanasakuragi, Yamato Sakuramoto, Andrew Davies.  
**The Fource:** John Williams, Richard Knogles, Josh Williams, Tom Hawkes, (restantes membros por aparecer).  
**Dasphera:** Kaoru Mikazuki, Frederick Maddock, (restantes membros por nomear).

Na nota final do próximo capítulo, organizarei as personagens que apareceram até ao momento para vos ajudar um pouco na orientação. Por vezes, podem não se lembrar de certos e determinados pormenores que podem (ou não) ser importantes/essenciais numa personagem específica.

Não tenho disponibilidade para estar a agradecer às reviews uma por uma, como por vezes o faço, mas prometo fazê-lo para a próxima! As vossas reviews são sempre muito importantes e muito bem-vindas! Incentivam-me na continuação da escrita desta minha história. Quero agradecer imenso à Anamatéia Haika, à Xia Matsuyama, à Sakura Priestov, ao Firekai e à Bela pelos maravilhosos comentários e por terem entendido o porquê das minhas actualizações não ocorrerem de forma mais frequente. Muito obrigada! Espero que este capítulo tenha sido do vosso agrado! :)

Ficarei à espera de novas reviews! :)

Até ao próximo capítulo,  
Hikari.


End file.
